Les vieux proverbes ont toujours raison : chapitre
by Marita42
Summary: La Maison Blanche s'inquiète du respect des règlements militaires par le personnel de Cheyenne Mountain. Jack et Sam apprécient moyennement cet intérêt subit de la hiérarchie pour leur relation. Oh, et Baal est méchant, aussi !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les vieux proverbes ont toujours raison, chapitre 1**

**Auteur :** Marita ()

**Catégorie :** Action/Aventure, Romance S/J

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf le Dr Kemper), je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon amusement personnel et celui de mes petits camarades qui aiment Stargate.

**Spoilers :** Diviser et Conquérir (Divide and Conquer), Expérimentations Hasardeuses (Upgrades), De l'autre côté du miroir (Point of View), La théorie de Broca (The Broca Divide), Une dimension trop réelle (There but for the grace of God), L'entité (Entity), La cinquième race (Fifth race), Cassandra (Singularity), Abysse (Abyss).

**Résumé :** Un psychologue mandaté par la Maison Blanche vient vérifier que les règlements militaires sont bien respectés par tous au SGC, notamment par SG-1 et particulièrement Sam et Jack. Pendant ce temps, Ba'al et ses petits camarades font leur job, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont méchants. Euh…dit comme ça, ça peut paraître pas très passionnant, mais en fait ça l'est (si, si !).

***************************************

"Mon général, si je puis me permettre, c'est RIDICULE !! Enfin quoi, après seulement deux heures d'entretien et la lecture de quelques rapports de mission, il a décidé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Et comment il peut savoir ça, hein ? Il se pointe, il pose deux ou trois questions par-ci, par-là, il lit quelques rapports et paf, grande révélation ? "

"J'ignore s'il a eu une révélation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais en tout cas je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire. C'est le Président lui-même qui a ordonné cette enquête. Aussi pénible que ça puisse être pour vous, il va falloir que vous coopériez, colonel."

"Que je coopère ? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attend ? Que je lui fasse des aveux larmoyants en demandant pardon ? Le problème, c'est que je n'ai **rien** à avouer, strictement rien ! Vous le savez, non ?"

"Moi oui, mais lui non. Et tout ce que je pourrai dire ne l'empêchera pas de mener son enquête. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, croyez-moi. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on remette en cause l'intégrité et le professionnalisme de mon personnel, mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors autant lui faciliter le travail. Plus vite il comprendra que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, plus vite il partira."

"Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment répondre à ses questions ?"

"J'en ai bien peur, colonel."

"Génial ! ça va être une semaine de pur bonheur ! Carter va sauter de joie quand je vais lui dire ça !"

"Oui, euh, colonel, à propos du major… Si vous pouviez éviter de…enfin… Evitez de vous retrouver dans des situations qui pourraient, euh…porter à confusion. Tâchez de garder un peu vos distances, au moins tant qu'il sera là."

"Garder mes distances ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon général, je vais essayer de me contrôler et de ne pas lui sauter dessus au milieu du réfectoire."

Hammond soupira longuement en voyant la porte se refermer sur le colonel Jack O'Neill. La semaine allait être longue.

*********

Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose. En fait, il aurait préféré flanquer une bonne raclée à cet abruti, mais ça n'aurait sans doute fait qu'empirer les choses. Il se dirigea donc à grands pas vers la salle de sport, se changea rapidement et s'avança sans hésiter vers le punching-ball.

Comment osait-il, cet espèce de psy à la gomme ? Après deux malheureuses petites heures d'entretien individuel obligatoire, au cours desquelles il leur avait posé toutes sortes de questions tordues qui avaient bien failli avoir raison de son sang-froid, il était persuadé que certains membres du SGC cachaient des choses à leur hiérarchie ou avaient un comportement répréhensible. Entre autres choses, il soupçonnait Jack d'avoir une "relation extra-professionnelle dépassant le stade de l'amitié" (selon ses termes) avec sa jeune et jolie subordonnée. En clair, il pensait que Jack couchait avec Carter. Si les conséquences d'une telle accusation n'étaient pas aussi graves, Jack aurait presque trouvé ça drôle. La seule femme avec laquelle il ne **pouvait pas** avoir de liaison, la seule avec laquelle il avait jamais **envisagé** en avoir une, tout en sachant très bien que tant qu'il serait son supérieur ça n'arriverait pas, c'était précisément avec **cette femme-là** qu'on le soupçonnait de transgresser les règlements ! Vraiment drôle ! Mordant, même.

Si encore les soupçons étaient fondés, il accepterait la situation, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Quels qu'aient été leurs sentiments ou leurs désirs, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre Carter et lui. En tout cas pas vraiment, jamais sans influence extérieure de type virus alien ou réalité alternée (mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?). Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de mettre en péril la carrière de Sam. La sienne, il s'en fichait, après tout avant qu'on vienne le chercher pour le projet Porte des Etoiles, il était à la retraite et ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Mais Carter adorait son métier, et elle était diablement douée, non seulement en tant que scientifique, mais aussi en tant qu'officier, et elle aurait certainement un bel avenir dans l'Air Force. Jack ne se sentait pas le droit de détruire cela pour satisfaire ses envies, même si elle partageait ses sentiments (ce dont il n'était par ailleurs qu'à moitié sûr).

Un subtil changement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce vint interrompre ses réflexions, et sa séance de défoulement par la même occasion. Il sourit et se remit à frapper le sac de sable sans se retourner. Après toutes ces années à combattre à ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était là ; il sentait sa présence. Pas juste **une** présence, comme quand vous sentez que quelqu'un vous regarde, non, **sa** présence à **elle**, spécifique, unique et impossible à confondre. Oh, elle n'était pas la seule qu'il pouvait identifier sans voir, il faisait ça aussi avec Daniel et Teal'c. Chacun avait son "aura" particulière, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il savait que les membres de SG-1 avaient tous cette capacité à sentir la présence les uns des autres, capacité née non pas de quelque manipulation génétique à la mode goa'uld, mais seulement de longues années de travail côte à côte dans toutes sortes de situations, y compris les plus déplaisantes. Ils avaient tous développé une sorte de sixième sens en ce qui concernait les autres membres de l'équipe, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer leur amitié. A moins que ce ne soit leur amitié qui ait créé cette capacité particulière. En tout cas ce lien spécial qui les unissait les rendait un peu à part, même parmi les autres équipes SG. Tous à la base avaient appris que s'attaquer à l'un d'eux revenait à se mettre toute l'équipe à dos, tout comme ils avaient appris à ne pas essayer de s'immiscer entre eux, surtout dans les moments critiques.

Et la situation présente méritait indubitablement le titre de "moment critique", raison pour laquelle Jack était à présent seul dans la salle de sport avec Carter : les autres étaient partis en la voyant entrer. Jack leur en était reconnaissant.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester seule avec moi, on pourrait nous accuser de fraterniser contre un sac de sable", lui lança-t-il.

"Le général vient de m'expliquer, répondit-elle, contenant difficilement sa colère. C'est complètement ridicule !"

Jack se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Aïe, vous n'auriez pas dû dire ça, maintenant il va penser qu'on fait de la télépathie en plus, ce qui est une preuve certaine de notre « relation extra-professionnelle »."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"De la télépathie ?"

"J'ai dit la même chose que vous à Hammond."

"Oh !…Et bien tout ce que ça prouve, c'est qu'on est du même avis sur la question. Ce qui n'a rien de vraiment surprenant vu ce qu'on nous reproche."

"Mouais, je sais. Vous savez, c'est le Président qui a ordonné cette enquête, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que notre vieil ami Kinsey y est pour quelque chose."

Sam hocha la tête.

"ça n'aurait rien de surprenant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour faire fermer le SGC, et ce genre de manœuvre est tout à fait son style."

"Ouais. J'aurais dû l'abattre quand j'en avais l'occasion", maugréa Jack en gratifiant le sac de sable d'un bon crochet du droit.

"Et puis de toute façon, cette enquête ne les mènera nulle part. Ils n'ont aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avancent, et aucune chance d'en trouver. Je me demande même pourquoi ils prennent la peine de chercher. Ils doivent bien se douter que même si c'était vrai, on n'irait pas faire ça à la base, sous le nez du général, avec des caméras de sécurité partout !"

"Bien-sûr, mais en attendant ils peuvent remuer la boue en toute impunité et salir notre réputation. Même si ces allégations ne sont pas fondées et qu'ils finissent par le reconnaître, c'est le genre de chose qui porte un coup à une carrière. Il reste toujours des rumeurs, des soupçons."

"C'est vraiment ignoble !"

"Tout à fait d'accord. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire, alors pour ne pas aggraver la situation, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps seul avec vous, surtout vu la tenue que vous portez."

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et se sentit rougir en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. En arrivant au gymnase, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle avait enfilé la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, sans réfléchir. A présent, elle se rendait compte que son corsaire moulant et son débardeur ne constituaient sans doute pas la tenue la plus appropriée vues les circonstances.

"Désolée, mon colonel, je n'ai pas fait attention", bredouilla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il sourit légèrement.

"C'est rien, Carter. Les caméras pourront prouver que je n'ai eu aucun geste déplacé", répondit-il en pointant du doigt le petit dispositif de surveillance installé dans un coin de la salle.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Le punching-ball est tout chaud, alors allez-y. Ne l'épargnez pas, il ne sent rien et il ne portera pas plainte si vous le frappez."

Sam sourit.

"Merci mon colonel."

"A plus tard, major."

*********

Les quatre membres de SG-1 étaient assis à une table dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria, leurs visages crispés ne cachant rien de leur humeur. Sam s'était volontairement placée à côté de Teal'c, tandis que Jack prenait place à côté de Daniel.

"Combien de temps est-ce qu'il doit rester ?" demanda le jeune archéologue en découpant son poulet.

"Le temps qu'il lui faudra pour trouver des preuves de notre culpabilité ou être convaincu de s'être trompé", répondit Sam, dont la voix trahissait l'irritation causée par la situation.

"Autrement dit aussi longtemps que ça lui chante", résuma Jack. "Le Président lui a donné carte blanche, donc il peut remuer la vase et mettre son nez dans nos affaires tant qu'il veut."

"Et il s'attend vraiment à trouver quelque-chose ? Enfin, autre chose que des rumeurs et des conversations de couloir ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, soupira Sam en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait trouver de concret, étant donné que nous sommes innocents de ce dont on nous accuse, mais je suis inquiète quand même. Je sais que c'est complètement absurde, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'en arrive à me sentir coupable alors que je n'ai rien fait."

"Je sais ce que c'est, approuva Jack. Ce type me sort par les yeux, avec ses grands airs et ses « ne le prenez pas personnellement mais je pense que vous sautez sur tout ce qui bouge » ! D'ailleurs, c'est complètement crétin, s'il a lu nos rapports de mission il devrait savoir que c'est Daniel le bourreau des cœurs, pas moi !"

"Jack !" s'écria celui-ci, indigné.

"Oh, je vous en prie ! On ne peut pas vous laisser deux secondes sur une planète sans qu'une femme se jette à votre cou ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'est toujours vous qu'elles choisissent, d'ailleurs."

"ça doit être votre petit côté intellectuel, les lunettes, l'air gentil, et ces grands yeux de bébé que vous avez", sourit Sam.

"Des yeux de bébé ? Merci, Sam, je me sens soudainement incroyablement viril !"

"Ne le prenez pas mal, Daniel ! Des yeux comme les vôtres font littéralement fondre les femmes."

"Vous n'avez pas fondu, vous !"

"Moi, c'est différent. Je vous adore, mais vous êtes comme un frère pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais…enfin…vous savez."

"Je crois que tout le monde a compris, Carter, merci", intervint Jack en jetant un regard amusé au pauvre Daniel dont le visage avait pris une charmante teinte de rouge.

"Euh, merci, Sam, bredouilla celui-ci. Je vous aime aussi."

"Je le sais, Daniel, répondit-elle dans un grand sourire en lui tapotant la main. Désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise."

"Oh, c'est rien, je m'en remettrai."

Un léger toussotement vint interrompre leur conversation, et tous tournèrent la tête pour découvrir qu'Arnold Kemper, docteur en psychologie, se tenait devant leur table. Les sourires désertèrent aussitôt leurs visages pour laisser place à une expression allant de tendue pour Teal'c à franchement hostile pour Jack.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! les salua-t-il d'un air réjoui. Ravi de vous voir d'aussi bonne humeur."

"J'ignore ce que vous avez pu entendre, mais je tiens à vous assurer que le major Carter et moi-même entretenons des relations purement platoniques", s'empressa de l'informer Daniel.

"J'en suis persuadé, Dr Jackson, ne vous inquiétez pas."

"Alors quoi, vous entendez Daniel dire « je vous aime » à Carter et ça vous semble naturel, par contre vous nous soupçonnez alors que vous n'avez pas le moindre commencement d'une preuve !?" s'emporta Jack.

"Excusez-moi, colonel, mais je ne vous soupçonnerais pas si aucun élément ne venait me faire douter de votre sincérité", répondit Kemper sans se départir de son air calme et sûr de lui.

"Vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir quels « éléments » vous ont amené à cette brillante conclusion ?"

"Vous le saurez, colonel, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais interroger à nouveau les membres de SG-1."

"Encore ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Sam, presque aussi agacée que Jack.

"Pour avoir les avis de vos compagnons concernant certains faits troublants."

"Des « faits troublants » ?" répéta Jack, de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude du psychologue.

"En effet. Votre avis sera également sollicité, colonel, ainsi que le vôtre, major, ça va de soi. Mais parfois différents protagonistes perçoivent une même chose différemment, c'est pourquoi il me semble important de recueillir les impressions du plus de personnes possible pour pouvoir fonder mon jugement."

"Le plus de personnes possible ? Mais qui est-ce que vous voulez interroger ?" demanda Daniel.

"Oh, ma liste n'est pas exhaustive, mais si vous voulez savoir, je souhaite m'entretenir avec le général Hammond, le Dr Fraiser, divers membres des autres équipes SG ainsi que des techniciens, des infirmières, enfin bref la plus grande diversité de membres du personnel de cette base. J'aurais beaucoup aimé rencontrer également certains de nos amis extraterrestres, mais mon mandat ne les concerne malheureusement pas, et je ne voudrais pas risquer de créer des tensions diplomatiques avec nos alliés en ces temps troublés."

Jack, Sam et Daniel levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un soupir unanime de consternation, et Teal'c leva un sourcil désapprobateur.

"Je vais le flinguer", grommela Jack entre ses dents, suffisamment bas pour que Kemper ne l'entende pas mais pas assez pour empêcher ses amis de saisir ses mots.

Sam réprima un sourire et Daniel lui adressa un regard compatissant. En se tournant vers Teal'c, Jack put imaginer les pensées du Jaffa : « si vous avez besoin de mon assistance, O'Neill, je me ferai un devoir de vous seconder dans cette tâche ». Sentant la solidarité de son équipe, Jack se retourna vers Kemper, un peu rasséréné.

"Bon, eh bien sachez que mon équipe est à votre entière disposition pour répondre à toutes les questions existentielles que vous vous posez, doc. C'est toujours une joie et un honneur pour nous d'aider un représentant de notre Président à établir la vérité sur une affaire de cette gravité. Vous n'avez qu'à nous dire quand et où, et nous y serons !"

Sam dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire, et Daniel ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son sourire amusé devant la tirade mélodramatique de son supérieur. Même Teal'c eut du mal à conserver son air impassible. Kemper, lui, parut désarçonné par cette soudaine volte-face.

"Euh, eh bien, je vous remercie, colonel, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je commencerai mes entretiens demain matin. Dr Jackson, si vous voulez bien venir à mon bureau à 9h ?"

"Votre bureau ?"

"Oui, le général Hammond a gracieusement mis à ma disposition un local au niveau 23, à côté de la machine à café."

Le visage du jeune archéologue s'illumina aussitôt à la mention de cette merveilleuse invention.

"Oh, oui, je vois ! Demain à 9h ? D'accord, je pense que je trouverai un moment à vous accorder."

"Très bien, très bien. A demain, alors. Bonne journée à vous."

"C'est ça, bonne journée ! répondit Jack tandis qu'il s'éloignait. A demain. Je m'en réjouis à l'avance !"

"C'est définitif, ce type est vraiment un imbécile", déclara Daniel lorsque Kemper eut quitté la salle. "Il ne saisit pas plus l'ironie de Jack que les Tok'ra ne comprennent ses éternelles blagues sur les Simpsons. Enfin,sauf Jacob", ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sam.

Celle-ci le remercia d'un sourire.

"Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson, approuva Teal'c. Si vous désirez le livrer à Anubis, O'Neill, vous pouvez compter sur mon assistance."

Tous sourirent à ce trait d'humour jaffa, l'image de Kemper ligoté entraîné de force sur un vaisseau goa'uld par un Teal'c plus impassible que jamais, leur remontant sensiblement le moral.

*********

La nuit fut agitée pour les quatre membres de SG-1.

Daniel passa des heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit en imaginant l'entretien qui l'attendait avec Kemper. Il redoutait les questions adroites du psychologue, qui avait l'art de vous faire dire très précisément ce que vous ne vouliez pas dire. Or c'était la carrière de deux de ses meilleurs amis qui était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner des réponses ambiguës ou d'évoquer des incidents pouvant porter à interprétation qui ne figuraient pas dans les rapports de mission.

Jack passa une bonne partie de la nuit sur son toit à observer les étoiles avec son télescope tout en imaginant les diverses façons dont il pourrait régler son compte à ce cher docteur Kemper. Cette activité, accompagnée de quelques bières, l'aida considérablement à se détendre et l'air de plus en plus frais finit par le convaincre de rentrer se coucher. Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, et sa nuit fut habitée de rêves de sa jolie subordonnée.

Celle-ci s'absorba jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit dans un traité sur les trous noirs qui venait de lui être envoyé par son agaçant collègue, le Dr Rodney McKay. Le traité, écrit par le petit scientifique depuis son exil russe, était certes intéressant et plein d'idées pertinentes (enfin, en partie), mais rédigé dans le plus pur style McKay, c'est-à-dire avec fort peu de modestie et beaucoup de suffisance. Mais cette lecture, bien qu'exaspérant Sam plus d'une fois, atteint néanmoins son but : l'empêcher de ruminer ses idées noires toute la soirée. Elle alla se coucher la tête pleine de champs gravitationnels et d'étoiles aspirées par de gigantesques trous noirs, en surimpression sur le visage auto-satisfait et libidineux d'un certain scientifique. Toute pensée cohérente disparut cependant bientôt de son cerveau sous l'effet des somnifères qu'elle se résolut à avaler, ne sachant que trop bien que la nuit ne lui serait d'aucun bienfait si elle ne cessait de retourner tout cela dans sa tête. Elle sombra donc dans un sommeil lourd dont elle n'émergea qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube avec la sonnerie de son réveil.

Même Teal'c, quoique apparemment imperturbable, se faisait du souci pour ses amis. Il n'aimait pas le Dr Kemper. A vrai dire, il l'avait pris en grippe dès que celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche, et l'annonce de ses soupçons concernant le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter n'avait pas exactement fait remonter son estime dans le cœur du Jaffa. La perspective d'un nouvel entretien avec ce fourbe personnage était donc loin de l'enthousiasmer. Il dut lutter un peu plus que de coutume pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et entrer en méditation, condition sinon nécessaire du moins bien utile à la conservation de sa santé physique tant que psychique, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses ressources pour affronter une journée qui promettait d'être éprouvante, pour lui comme pour ses amis.

*********

Daniel arriva devant le bureau **temporaire** du Dr Kemper (Jack insistait toujours lourdement sur le mot) avec cinq minutes de retard, ayant volontairement pris tout son temps pour choisir son café : déca ? noir ? capuccino ? au lait ? un tel choix ne se prenait pas à la légère lorsqu'on s'appelait Daniel Jackson et que son humeur de la journée était grandement conditionnée par ce premier café de la matinée. Il opta finalement pour un déca, estimant préférable de ne pas forcer sur la caféine vu son état d'énervement ; il ne tenait pas à sauter à la gorge de Kemper à la première remarque déplaisante (car il y aurait des remarques déplaisantes, Daniel ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce point). Il entra donc en présentant ses plus plates excuses à ce bon docteur pour l'avoir fait attendre. Il réussit même l'exploit de les faire paraître sincères, ce dont il fut assez fier étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Kemper balaya ses excuses d'un chaleureux "mais non, ce n'est rien, je n'avais même pas remarqué", le tout avec cet énervant sourire qui semblait ne jamais quitter son visage.

Daniel s'assit avec autant de calme que possible et regarda le Dr Kemper fourrager un instant dans ses papiers avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait. "Bon, c'est parti pour une demi-heure de folie !" songea-t-il en répondant mécaniquement au sourire du psychologue.

"Bien, alors, commença celui-ci. Dr Jackson, je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé, aussi j'essaierai de ne pas vous retenir trop longtemps."

"Merci, c'est gentil", répondit Daniel en prenant une gorgée de café.

Il plissa le nez. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre un café au lait, en fin de compte. Le déca n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Il sourit à son propre jeu de mots involontaire, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il pense à le ressortir à Jack à l'occasion. S'apercevant que Kemper le regardait d'un air perplexe, il tâcha de se concentrer sur la situation.

"Désolé, docteur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il. Vous disiez ?"

"Je disais que comme vous avez beaucoup de travail, j'irai droit au but pour ne pas perdre de temps."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bien, je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?"

"Eh bien j'ai lu un certain nombre de rapports de mission de SG-1, et j'avoue que certains faits mentionnés dans ces rapports m'ont quelque peu troublé."

"Tellement troublé que vous avez fini par penser que Sam et Jack, enfin je veux dire le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill, avaient une aventure, alors qu'une telle chose est strictement interdite par les règlements de l'armée de l'air, c'est ça ?"

"C'est un peu résumé, mais oui, c'est ça."

"Et vous voulez mon avis sur ces fameux « faits troublants » ?"

"Exactement."

"Bon, allez-y, je vous écoute."

"Eh bien il y a d'abord cet incident dans les vestiaires, il y a de ça quelques années, lorsque le major Carter a agressé le colonel O'Neill…"

La question ne surprit pas Daniel. Il s'attendait à ce que ce fameux incident refasse surface, et s'était donc préparé à répondre.

"Oui, bien-sûr, mais il n'y a rien de troublant là-dedans, rétorqua-t-il calmement. Le major Carter avait été infectée par un virus extraterrestre qui avait l'étrange particularité de faire régresser les gens. Les personnes infectées se mettaient à se comporter comme nos lointains ancêtres de l'âge de pierre. Mais c'est dans les rapports, je ne vous apprends rien."

"Non, j'ai compris cette partie-là, mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que le major s'en soit prise précisément au colonel. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre homme ? Elle avait pourtant l'embarras du choix, ici !"

Daniel soupira.

"Le Dr Fraiser, notre médecin-chef, a dit que c'était logique. Dans les sociétés primitives, les femmes choisissaient leurs partenaires sexuels en fonction de la descendance qu'ils pourraient leur donner, donc elle préféraient les hommes les plus forts et les plus résistants. Je pense que c'est ce qui a fait que le choix de Sam s'est naturellement porté sur Jack. En tant que leader de SG-1, il était le plus à même de protéger sa descendance et en tant que guerrier, brave et fort, il était celui qui lui donnerait les plus beaux enfants. Question de survie de l'espèce, rien de plus."

"Mais votre ami jaffa Teal'c n'est-il pas plus fort et doté d'un organisme plus résistant que le colonel O'Neill ?"

"Pas vraiment, non. En fait, sans son symbiote et sans trétonine, qu'on n'avait pas encore découvert à l'époque, il serait comme tout le monde, et le fait d'en dépendre pour sa survie constitue une faiblesse. De plus, Teal'c n'est pas vraiment humain, et je ne pense pas que des primitifs auraient choisis de se mélanger avec une autre espèce, ou même une autre tribu. C'est encore valable dans nos sociétés actuelles, d'ailleurs, les mariages entre des personnes de différentes origines, religions, ethnies ou même de différentes classes sociales, sont somme toute assez peu nombreux."

"Très bien, très bien, admettons", concéda Kemper, visiblement pris au dépourvu par l'argumentation de Daniel.

Il se replongea dans ses notes tandis que Daniel réprimait un sourire. "Jackson : 1 ; Kemper : 0", compta-t-il intérieurement, plutôt satisfait de sa performance. "Mais on reste concentré pour le 2ème round, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser ma garde !"

Kemper émergea enfin de la montagne de paperasse accumulée sur son bureau, tenant triomphalement un dossier, comme s'il venait de gagner une chasse au trésor. "Ou aux œufs de Pâques", songea Daniel ; mais il chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit, ne voulant pas se laisser déconcentrer par l'image du psychologue souriant de toutes ses dents dans un jardin avec à la main un joli panier rempli d'œufs en chocolat enrubannés.

"Dr Jackson, j'ai ici un rapport du colonel O'Neill concernant un autre incident, plus récent celui-là, survenu lors de la signature du traité d'alliance avec la Tok'ra", reprit Kemper.

"Ah, vous voulez parler de cette malheureuse affaire de zatarc ?"

"Euh, …oui, c'est ça", acquiesça-t-il après vérification.

"Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne dans cette histoire ?"

Daniel savait très bien ce qui pouvait « chiffonner » Kemper dans cette affaire. Lui-même avait été passablement « chiffonné » à l'époque, quand Janet lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé lors du second test, mais il refusait de mâcher le travail à Kemper, et feignit donc l'étonnement, comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de suspect dans tout ça. Il reprit une gorgée de café, bien que celui-ci fut maintenant presque froid, en attendant de voir comment le psychologue allait présenter la chose.

"Voyons, si j'ai bien compris, suite à un test particulier mis au point par nos amis Tok'ra, le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill avaient été reconnus comme zatarc, c'est-à-dire un genre d'assassin préprogrammé qui s'ignore, c'est ça ?"

"En effet" répondit laconiquement Daniel, dans une parfaite imitation de son ami jaffa.

"Mais suite à un second test, il s'est avéré que finalement ils n'étaient pas des…euh…zatarc ?"

"Exact."

"Oui, euh… Le rapport du colonel O'Neill est un peu confus, j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout à fait tout compris à cette histoire. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider à y voir plus clair."

"Je voudrais bien, mais vous savez, je n'ai pas assisté au 2ème test, j'étais avec les Tok'ra en train d'attendre le Président, à ce moment-là."

"Oui, mais vous savez ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? On a bien dû vous le raconter."

"Bien-sûr, mais si je vous expliquais ce que j'ai compris, vous risqueriez d'avoir une vision déformée, ou en tout cas très fortement subjective et sans doute parcellaire de la réalité. Il faudrait que je vous explique ce dont je me rappelle qu'on m'a rapporté à l'époque, alors vous imaginez… Non, vraiment, je ne suis pas la bonne personne à interroger dans ce cas précis. Désolé."

Le Dr parut contrarié par cette réponse, mais ne trouvant rien à répondre, il se résolut à changer de sujet.

"Jackson : 2 ; Kemper : 0", compta mentalement Daniel, se sentant de plus en plus détendu. Finalement, cet entretien devenait presque amusant, le jeu consistant à clouer le bec au Dr « je sais tout et j'ai un mandat présidentiel alors je peux faire ce que je veux ». "Pauvre doc, songea Daniel, il ne sait vraiment pas dans quel pétrin il s'est mis ! Jack va le rendre complètement dingue ! Enfin, si Teal'c et Sam gardent suffisamment leur calme pour ne pas lui mettre leur poing dans la figure avant, évidemment."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un Dr Kemper à court d'arguments et de questions pernicieuses, et passablement contrarié, qui prit congé de Daniel. Celui-ci, satisfait de sa prestation, sortit en souriant et se dirigea aussitôt vers le réfectoire pour s'accorder un vrai café noir et quelques cookies aux noisettes qu'il estimait avoir bien mérités.

*********

"Teal'c, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous !" l'accueillit le Dr Kemper environ une heure après le départ de Daniel.

Teal'c s'assit calmement face au Dr, son visage un masque de parfaite sérénité.

"Alors, comment allez-vous ? Et comment va votre fils ? Rya'c, c'est ça ? Il paraît que c'est un jeune homme accompli et que tout le monde pense qu'il sera un grand guerrier, comme son père."

"Je vais bien et mon fils également, je vous remercie, répondit Teal'c de son ton le plus aimable et détaché. Et je sais que c'est déjà un guerrier de valeur, même s'il a encore beaucoup à apprendre ; maître Bratac est très satisfait de lui."

"Oui, il a là un excellent professeur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le meilleur" approuva Teal'c.

"Bien, vous me voyez ravi de l'entendre !"

Teal'c inclina légèrement la tête.

"Je suis content que ces nouvelles vous rendent si satisfait" commenta-t-il.

Kemper sourit, un peu mal à l'aise. On lui avait dit que le grand Jaffa ne desserrait pour ainsi dire jamais les dents sinon pour approuver ou commenter brièvement ce que disait le colonel O'Neill, et voilà qu'il faisait la conversation comme l'hôte le plus charmant qui soit. Il y avait de quoi être quelque peu décontenancé, surtout sachant que l'individu n'ignorait pas les soupçons que nourrissait Kemper à propos de ses amis.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous préoccupe, docteur ?" interrogea Teal'c en voyant le silence se prolonger.

"Non, non, tout va bien, reprit Kemper en souriant. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

"Je vois" répondit Teal'c en levant un sourcil énigmatique.

"Ah oui ? Enfin, je veux dire, oui, bien-sûr !" corrigea nerveusement Kemper, se demandant ce que le Jaffa pouvait bien « voir » au juste.

Les Jaffas n'étaient pas télépathes, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir lu dans un quelconque rapport, et on l'aurait certainement prévenu si tel était le cas ; du moins il l'espérait. Il toussota et tâcha de reprendre le fil de ses idées.

"Oui, alors, euh, Teal'c… Vous travaillez avec le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"ça fait 7 de vos années terrestres" répondit Teal'c.

"7 ans ? Alors vous devez bien les connaître, j'imagine ? Je veux dire, vous avez combattu un tas de Goa'uld et affronté la mort ensemble. Ça crée des liens, non ?"

"En effet, j'ai l'honneur de compter le colonel et le major parmi mes amis."

"Et c'est un honneur, vraiment ! Deux personnes aussi brillantes, courageuses, dévouées à leur pays…"

"Ce sont tous les deux de grands guerriers."

"Absolument, approuva Kemper en hochant énergiquement la tête. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne remets absolument pas en cause leurs compétences ou leurs mérites. J'ai lu tous les rapports de mission de SG-1, et je sais tout ce que ce pays vous doit à tous les quatre, et quand je dis « ce pays », je devrais même dire « cette planète », parce que vous avez ni plus ni moins sauvé la Terre à maintes reprises !"

"C'est exact, nous avons plusieurs fois empêché la destruction de votre monde."

"Et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant, croyez-le bien."

"Je vous crois."

"Bien, bien. Malgré tout, il y a quelques petites questions que je me pose concernant le colonel et le major."

"Quel genre de questions ?"

"Oh, eh bien il est possible que je me trompe, bien-sûr, et d'une certaine façon j'espère même me tromper, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il existe entre eux quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister entre deux officiers de l'armée de l'air de rangs différents, servant sous le même commandement."

"Je vois" répondit Teal'c le plus calmement du monde.

"Vraiment ?"

"O'Neill m'a expliqué ces règlements il y a déjà plusieurs années."

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

"Je pense qu'un guerrier peut être plus vulnérable s'il combat côte à côte avec sa compagne. Leur relation peut divertir leur esprit et les mettre en danger tous les deux, ainsi que leurs compagnons."

"Exactement. C'est précisément pour éviter cela que ces règlements ont été institués."

"Oui, c'est ce que le colonel m'a expliqué."

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous comprenez j'imagine que le Président tienne à s'assurer que les membres de la plus fameuse équipe du SGC, qui est chargée de défendre notre planète et de représenter la Terre auprès des peuples de l'univers, n'entretiennent pas de relation qui pourrait non seulement les mettre en danger, mais mettre en danger toute la population de cette planète par la même occasion."

"Oui, je comprends ; mais vos soupçons concernant le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ne sont pas fondés."

"Vraiment ?"

"J'en ai la certitude."

"Pourtant, il me semble qu'ils sont proches" insista Kemper.

"C'est exact, ils sont amis, comme nous le sommes tous les quatre."

"D'accord, mais il m'avait semblé qu'il existait quelque chose de plus fort entre eux. D'ailleurs, chaque fois que vous avez rencontré leurs « doubles » dans une réalité alternée, ils étaient ensemble d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"C'est vrai, mais beaucoup de choses étaient différentes dans ces réalités. Par exemple, je n'avais pas trahi Apophis et je ne faisais pas partie du SGC, et les Goa'uld envahissaient ce monde. Dans la réalité que Daniel Jackson a visitée, il était mort et n'avait jamais participé au projet Porte des Etoiles. Vous voyez, beaucoup de choses étaient différentes. La relation entre la major Carter et le colonel O'Neill n'est qu'une de ces nombreuses choses."

"Oui, mais il y avait quand même des similitudes avec notre réalité, de grandes similitudes, même."

"C'est vrai. Il y avait de grandes similitudes et de grandes différences."

Kemper soupira. Ce Jaffa était terriblement borné. Il était clair qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit contre ses amis. Maudis Jaffas et leur sens de la loyauté ! Tout ça ne s'annonçait vraiment pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. Découragé et légèrement irrité, il remercia Teal'c de sa coopération et lui donna congé au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure.

*********

En retournant à ses quartiers, Teal'c tomba nez à nez avec Daniel qui revenait d'un petit voyage à la machine à café.

"Alors, comment s'est passé cet entretien avec le Dr Kemper ?" interrogea le jeune archéologue.

"Vous aviez raison, Daniel Jackson, lui répondit son ami, ce fut très distrayant."

Daniel sourit et gratifia le Jaffa d'une tape sur l'épaule.

"Bien joué, Teal'c. Je savais que ça vous plairait !"

Teal'c s'inclina avec un petit sourire.

"En effet. Puis-je vous offrir mon assistance dans votre travail, à présent, Daniel Jackson ?"

"Mais certainement, mon cher. Après vous, je vous en prie, répondit Daniel en esquissant une courbette pour laisser passer Teal'c. Vous voulez un café ? Je vous recommande le capuccino aux noisettes, c'est un vrai bonheur pour les papilles !"

*********

Peu après le déjeuner, Janet Fraiser se présenta au bureau qu'occupait le Dr Kemper.

"Dr Kemper ? On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir."

"Oh, Dr Fraiser ! Oui, en effet. Mais entrez, asseyez-vous !"

"Je n'aurai que peu de temps à vous accorder, le prévint Janet en s'installant. SG-6 doit rentrer de mission dans trois quarts d'heure et je dois être là pour les examiner. En plus de ça, j'ai un début d'épidémie de gastro-entérite sur les bras, l'infirmerie commence à être bien remplie. Sans compter les deux membres de SG-10 qui ont été blessés lors de leur dernière mission et sur lesquels je dois garder un œil. Donc quelles que soient vos questions, soyez gentil de les poser vite, s'il vous plaît."

Kemper la considéra avec de grands yeux surpris, fortement impressionné par l'autorité dont faisait preuve une femme si petite et en apparence si frêle. Il se dit qu'il était heureux de ne pas travailler sous ses ordres et que les infirmières devaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure lorsqu'elles commettaient une erreur.

"Très bien, je tâcherai d'aller droit au but, dans ce cas" répondit-il.

Il ouvrit un dossier et le parcourut rapidement pour se remettre en tête ce dont il voulait parler.

"Dr Fraiser, vous étiez là lorsque le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ont subi le test pour savoir s'ils étaient des zatracs la deuxième fois, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il.

"Zatarcs" corrigea Janet.

"Pardon ?"

"On dit zatarc, pas zatrac. Mais oui, j'étais là en effet."

"Bien. Donc vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé, j'imagine."

"Bien-sûr. Anise les a soumis tous les deux au test, et elle s'est aperçue qu'ils n'étaient pas des zatarcs en fin de compte. Tout le monde était très soulagé. Ensuite Sam a réalisé que Martouf n'avait pas été testé, et qu'il représentait donc un danger potentiel pour le Président. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, je suppose."

"Euh, non, en effet. Je me pose des questions sur le test en lui-même. Si j'ai bien compris, cet appareil Tok'ra fonctionne plus ou moins comme un détecteur de mensonges."

"Eh bien le principe est un peu différent mais le résultat est à peu près le même, oui."

"Dans ce cas, si le colonel et le major ont été lavés de tout soupçon lors du second test, c'est qu'ils avaient menti au premier ?"

"Ce n'est pas si simple", répondit Janet, agacée par ces questions et ne sachant que trop bien où Kemper voulait en venir. "Il ne s'agit pas seulement de répondre à des questions par oui ou par non. Les sujets soumis au test doivent relater des évènements qu'ils ont vécu, rappeler quelles étaient leurs pensées et leurs émotions à ce moment-là, afin de déterminer s'ils ont pu être victime d'une programmation goa'uld. Emotionnellement, ça peut être assez perturbant ou difficile."

"Je veux bien le croire, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi le résultat du test a été différent la deuxième fois. Le rapport du colonel O'Neill est assez vague sur ce sujet, tout comme celui du major Carter, d'ailleurs. Mais vous étiez là, donc vous savez en détail ce qui s'est passé."

Janet soupira. Oh oui, elle savait ce qui s'était passé, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier ! Elle avait voulu en parler avec Sam, ensuite, mais celle-ci l'avait gentiment mais fermement éconduite, lui demandant de ne plus reparler de cet incident. Janet, malgré sa curiosité et son désir d'aider son amie, avait obéi et le sujet ne s'était plus jamais glissé dans la conversation. Mais à présent, elle n'avait pas le choix. Malgré sa réticence à aborder un sujet aussi personnel et important pour ses deux amis, elle devait répondre à Kemper.

"Le major Carter s'est rendu compte que le colonel O'Neill et elle avaient involontairement menti lors du premier test", commença-t-elle.

"Involontairement ? Excusez-moi, mais comment peut-on mentir involontairement ?" l'interrompit Kemper.

"Inconsciemment, si vous préférez. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Ils avaient simplement omis de mentionner quelque chose d'important, et c'est ce qui a influencé l'appareil."

"Et quels faits est-ce qu'ils avaient donc omis « inconsciemment », alors ?"

"La mission sur laquelle Anise les interrogeait s'était déroulée à bord d'un vaisseau d'Apophis. Le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter et le Dr Jackson s'y étaient introduits afin de le détruire. A ce moment-là, ils portaient des bracelets aliens qui leur conféraient une force et une rapidité incroyables. C'est grâce à ces bracelets qu'ils avaient pu entrer dans le vaisseau sans problème. Daniel a été le premier à perdre le bracelet. L'appareil est tout bonnement tombé de son bras, le privant de ces « super pouvoirs » dont j'ai parlé. Teal'c est arrivé et l'a emmené vers la sortie, avec ordre de retourner à la porte des étoiles. Pendant ce temps, O'Neill et Carter ont placé des charges explosives sur le vaisseau, puis ils ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou pour s'en aller avant que tout n'explose. Malheureusement, pour pouvoir sortir, ils devaient traverser un bouclier, qui est en fait un champ de force que seul un objet très rapide peut traverser. Le colonel est passé, mais au moment où Sam a voulu franchir le bouclier, son bracelet a cessé de fonctionner et elle n'a pas pu passer. Le colonel s'est aperçu qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi et il est revenu en arrière. Son bracelet a alors également cessé de fonctionner, je vous passe les détails, mais toujours est-il qu'ils se sont retrouvés chacun d'un côté du bouclier sans savoir comment le désactiver pour permettre à Sam de passer. Le vaisseau était sur le point d'exploser, et une patrouille de Jaffas approchait. Objectivement, le colonel ne pouvait rien faire pour Sam. Il aurait dû la laisser et tenter de fuir pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. C'est ce que Sam lui a demandé de faire, d'ailleurs."

"Et il l'a fait ?"

"Non. Il savait qu'ils risquaient d'y rester tous les deux et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, mais plutôt que de la laisser et de tenter sa chance, il est resté avec elle. Il a pris cette décision en tout conscience, sachant très bien ce que ça signifiait. C'est cette partie-là que le colonel et le major ont omise dans leur récit la première fois : la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait refusé de l'abandonner."

Janet s'interrompit un instant et soupira. Kemper était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment d'entendre enfin ce que Daniel et Teal'c avaient refusé de dire.

"Le colonel a pour politique de ne jamais abandonner un membre de son équipe, quelles que soient les circonstances. Parce qu'en vérité, ils sont bien plus que de simples collègues de travail. Ils sont une famille. Ils ont les uns pour les autres le plus grand respect et la plus grande admiration. Alors oui, le colonel a fait quelque chose qui,selon les procédures militaires, était stupide et inutile, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Mais il a choisi de faire passer son équipe, en l'occurrence Sam, avant les procédures militaires. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a dit lors du deuxième test ? Il a dit qu'il était resté parce qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de perdre Sam, parce qu'il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il n'était sensé le faire. Et elle a dit sensiblement la même chose. Voilà toute l'histoire, docteur. Leur seul tort dans cette affaire est d'être plus proches qu'un colonel et un major de l'armée de l'air ne le sont en général. Il me semble que ça ne fait pas d'eux des criminels."

"Je, eh bien, non, bien-sûr, mais enfin… S'ils ont des sentiment aussi forts l'un pour l'autre, vous ne pensez pas que…"

"Non" l'interrompit Janet d'un ton ferme. "Jamais. Ils sont tous les deux beaucoup trop professionnels pour ça. Quels que soient leurs sentiments réciproques, jamais ils ne les feront passer avant l'accomplissement de leur devoir. Quoi qu'il leur en coûte par ailleurs. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois y aller. J'ai des patients qui m'attendent."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ou de la rappeler et sortit rapidement, laissant derrière elle un Kemper médusé par son tempérament, et perplexe après les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre.

*********

Sam sursauta en entendant les coups frappés à la porte de son laboratoire. Levant les yeux, elle vit Jack qui se tenait debout sur le seuil, hésitant visiblement à entrer.

"Carter. Je vous dérange ?"

"Oh, non, j'étais juste en train de finir les tests sur ce machin que SG-4 a rapporté de P8F-374 la semaine dernière."

Jack leva les sourcils en s'approchant pour examiner l'objet en question.

"Ce « machin » ? Major, si vous commencez à utiliser ce genre de mots, c'est que vous passez vraiment trop de temps avec moi !"

Sam sourit.

"Désolée, mon colonel, mais ce…truc m'énerve. De toute évidence, c'est un appareil quelconque, sensé « faire » quelque chose, mais personne ne sait quoi parce que Daniel n'a pas fini de traduire « l'étiquette », et je n'arrive pas à le mettre en route, ce qui nous permettrait de savoir de façon claire et rapide à quoi il sert. Tout ce que ça fait pour l'instant, c'est émettre des radiations à faible dose."

"Faites attention qu'il ne vous cloue pas au mur pendant que vous jouez avec. Ce genre de choses est très vite arrivé, et je dois dire que c'est assez désagréable."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit dangereux" répondit-elle en posant l'appareil sur un petit socle de polystyrène.

"Ouais, ben on sait jamais, il vaut mieux être prudent avec tous ces trucs extraterrestres. Mais je suis sûr que Daniel apportera bientôt la solution à votre problème. Je ne connais aucune inscription bizarre qui lui ait résisté."

"J'espère que vous avez raison. Ce truc est en train de menacer ma santé mentale. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail !"

"Carter ?"

"Désolée, mon colonel. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment" s'excusa-t-elle.

"Vraiment ? Je n'avais rien remarqué !" répondit-il tranquillement.

Sam leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en croisant son regard.

"Merci, mon colonel."

"Pas de quoi. Vous avez le droit de perdre un peu les pédales de temps en temps. Et en ce moment, vous avez doublement le droit."

"Des nouvelles du Dr Kemper ? " demanda Sam en saisissant l'allusion.

"Il a vu Daniel et Teal'c ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont dit, mais ça a eu l'air de beaucoup les amuser."

"Les amuser ??"

"Ils n'ont pas voulu m'expliquer" répondit Jack en haussant les épaules.

"Bon. Je crois que Janet devait passer le voir tout à l'heure, et j'ai croisé le capitaine Vaughn, de SG-3, qui m'a dit que son équipe avait rendez-vous avec lui demain matin. Il m'a promis de lui mettre personnellement son poing dans la figure si le doc se permettait la moindre remarque déplacée à notre sujet."

"Un type bien, ce Vaughn, je l'ai toujours dit !"

"Oui, approuva Sam en souriant. C'est drôle, ce que fait Kemper est horrible, mais paradoxalement ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de la chance que j'ai d'avoir de tels collègues. Ils sont tous géniaux avec nous, dans cette affaire."

"C'est vrai. C'est chouette de se sentir soutenu."

"Oui", approuva-t-elle avant de retomber dans le silence.

Jack se dandina un moment d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux embarrassés, ne sachant trop quoi dire, mais ne voulant pas se séparer.

"Et sinon, vous avez des nouvelles de Jacob ?" demanda-t-il après quelques très longues secondes de silence.

Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme.

"Oh oui ! Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe ici, et il a répondu que si qui que ce soit osait soupçonner sa fille de conduite non professionnelle, il connaîtrait la colère d'un Carter ! En fait, je crois qu'il serait venu dire sa façon de penser au Dr Kemper si Selmak ne l'en avait pas empêché."

Jack sourit en imaginant un Jacob Carter furieux menacer le pauvre Dr Kemper des pires tortures goa'ulds.

"Selmak devrait peut-être le laisser venir, répondit-il. Je suis sûr que ce cher Dr aurait beaucoup moins envie d'interroger toute la base pour trouver des témoignages accablants contre nous !"

"Oui, mais ça compliquerait sensiblement les relations avec les Tok'ras. Sans compter que Kemper serait capable de porter plainte, et au bout du compte on aurait encore plus d'ennuis."

"Mouais, vous avez sûrement raison."

"Oui…"

"ça va aller ?" demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

"Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça sera bientôt fini."

Jack acquiesça en silence, admirant le courage et la force de caractère de sa jeune subordonnée.

"Bon, ben, je vais retourner à ma paperasse et vous laisser travailler, alors, conclut-il. Si vous voulez…enfin si vous avez besoin de…"

"Je sais, l'interrompit Sam. Merci."

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Sam soupira longuement, puis se pencha à nouveau sur ses tests, chassant toute autre pensée de son esprit.

*********

"Euh, général, est-ce que vous auriez une minute ? " demanda le Dr Kemper en entrant dans la salle de contrôle. "Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de…"

"Je sais de quoi vous voulez parler", le coupa Hammond d'un ton agacé.

Il considéra le psychologue un long moment puis soupira.

"Très bien. Sergent, prévenez-moi dès que SG-6 sera là, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Davis. Dites-leur d'aller d'abord à l'infirmerie, puis envoyez-les moi pour le débriefing."

"Oui mon général."

"Venez, allons dans mon bureau", reprit Hammond en faisant signe à Kemper de le suivre.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'obtempérer, ravi d'avoir arraché aussi facilement une entrevue avec le général.

"Alors, où en êtes-vous dans votre enquête ? ça avance ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant tandis que Kemper prenait place dans un des fauteuils de l'autre côté de son bureau.

"Oh, oui, ça va, je vous remercie. J'ai déjà vu pas mal de monde."

"Et alors ? Est-ce que vous pensez toujours la même chose à propos du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter ?"

"Désolé, général, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à vous faire part des résultats de mon investigation tant qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Je ne dois rendre des comptes qu'au Président."

Le général leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

"Très bien. Et quand est-ce que vous aurez terminé ? Vous n'allez pas interroger chaque membre de mon personnel, tout de même !"

"Bien-sûr que non, rassurez-vous, général. En fait, il ne me reste que quelques personnes à interroger, et vous faites partie de ces personnes."

"Bon, eh bien allez-y, qu'on en finisse !"

"Merci. Alors, général, en tant que supérieur du major et du colonel, j'imagine que vous les connaissez bien et que vous avez confiance en eux ?"

"Absolument, la plus entière confiance. Dois-je vous rappeler toutes les occasions où ils n'ont fait rien moins que sauver la planète ? ça me paraît suffisant pour justifier ma confiance."

"Bien-sûr, bien-sûr, mais je crois savoir que le colonel O'Neill est comme qui dirait une forte tête, qui a un peu tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, justement. Il a désobéi plus d'une fois à un ordre, il me semble."

"Jamais sans raison valable ou influence extérieure altérant ses capacités de jugement. Jack n'est pas toujours très empressé d'obéir aux ordres, ni ravi de le faire, c'est vrai, mais c'est un bon officier. Un excellent officier, même. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a tant de décorations ?"

"D'accord, mais l'amour n'est-il pas une « raison valable » de désobéir, ou dans notre cas de transgresser un règlement ? Car, de son propre aveu, le colonel nourrit des sentiments pour le major Carter qui dépassent ceux qui existent habituellement entre un colonel de l'armée de l'air et une de ses subordonnées."

"L'amour est sans doute une raison suffisante pour la plupart des gens, acquiesça Hammond, mais pas pour le colonel O'Neill. De toute façon, il ne mettrait jamais en danger sa carrière ou surtout celle du major Carter en transgressant un tel règlement."

"Même si le major était consentante ?"

Hammond soupira longuement, se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, et leva les yeux au plafond.

"Il y a de ça quelques années, une entité extraterrestre intelligente a traversé la Porte et s'est logée dans le système informatique de la base", commença-t-il, toujours sans regarder Kemper.

Celui-ci ne voyait pas très bien où le général voulait en venir, mais il n'osa pas l'interrompre et se contenta donc d'écouter, sortant un carnet et un crayon pour prendre des notes, bien que son magnétophone soit en marche.

"Après ça, reprit Hammond, elle a trouvé le moyen de prendre possession du major Carter. Je vous passe les détails, vous pouvez lire le rapport si ça vous intéresse. Enfin toujours est-il que cette chose était en Sam, et qu'elle menaçait la base. Le colonel O'Neill a dû l'arrêter. Il a tiré sur elle avec un zat, une première fois. Mais ça n'a pas suffit pour la stopper. Alors il a tiré une deuxième fois."

"Mais je croyais que le deuxième coup était fatal !" s'écria Kemper.

"C'est le cas, répondit calmement le général. Après ça, le major a été transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Son cœur battait toujours, mais son cerveau était mort, l'EEG était plat. C'est un miracle qu'on se soit aperçus que l'entité avait en fait transféré son esprit dans le système informatique. On a pu le réintégrer dans le corps du major, et elle s'en est tirée sans aucune lésion. Mais ça ne change rien à la portée de ce que le colonel a fait. Il savait parfaitement qu'il la tuerait s'il tirait sur elle une deuxième fois, pourtant il n'a pas hésité à le faire pour sauver la base. Il a choisi de la sacrifier pour sauver le plus grand nombre. Et je sais que le major, quand elle a su ce qui s'était passé, a approuvé sa décision."

Hammond s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur Kemper.

"Si je vous ai raconté tout ça, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de me rappeler de bons souvenirs. J'ai connu à ce moment-là des heures qui comptent parmi les plus pénibles de ma vie. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi aussi, comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs, une grande affection pour le major Carter. Et je sais ce qu'il a dû en coûter à Jack de faire ce qu'il a fait. Si jamais j'ai eu des doutes quant à leur capacité à faire leur travail malgré leurs sentiments, ces doutes ont complètement disparu ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, le devoir passera toujours avant le reste pour eux. Je suis convaincu qu'ils n'ont pas et n'ont jamais eu de liaison, et qu'ils n'en auront pas tant que leurs statuts respectifs ne le permettront pas. Ces gens font partie des plus grands professionnels que j'ai eu l'honneur d'avoir sous mon commandement. Maintenant si après tout ce que je viens de vous dire, vous croyez encore qu'ils transgressent les règlements, je ne peux plus rien pour vous. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce sujet."

"Eh bien, je…" commença Kemper.

"Mon général, SG-6 vient d'arriver, l'interrompit Davis en entrant. Ils ont plusieurs blessés ; ça a l'air assez grave."

"J'arrive", répondit Hammond en se levant aussitôt.

Il sortit sans un regard en arrière et se précipita à l'infirmerie, laissant le pauvre Dr Kemper méditer ses paroles.

*********

"Major, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Hammond en entrant à l'infirmerie.

Le major Bennett, qui commandait l'équipe SG-6, était assis sur un lit et encourageait ses hommes, blessés, à tenir le coup. Lui-même avait une vilaine blessure à l'épaule, qu'une infirmière était en train de nettoyer tandis que le Dr Fraiser, le Dr Warner et d'autres infirmières s'occupaient des autres membres de son équipe.

"On était en train d'étudier des ruines, mon général. On était là depuis plus d'une heure et tout était calme. Tout à coup, Bailey a repéré du mouvement dans les arbres et la seconde d'après, on était quasiment encerclés par une bande de Jaffas. On a tout laissé en plan et on a décampé aussi vite qu'on pouvait, mais Thornburg et Atkins ont été touchés dans le dos. Atkins est dans un sale état, Thornburg un peu mieux parce qu'il était plus loin et que le tir du Jaffa l'a touché sur le côté, mais c'est pas joli quand-même. Je suis revenu chercher Atkins avec Bailey et j'ai dit à Thornburg de composer les coordonnées pendant qu'on le couvrait. On a eu de la chance, on a bien failli tous y rester."

"Dr, comment vont les blessés ?" demanda le général en s'approchant de Janet.

"Le lieutenant Atkins a une vilaine blessure, il doit être opéré d'urgence. Le Dr Thornburg a eu de la chance que ce Jaffa ait si mal visé, il s'en tirera bien. Le lieutenant Bailey n'a rien et le major Bennett n'a qu'une méchante brûlure à l'épaule."

"Très bien, merci docteur".

Janet opina et retourna s'occuper du lieutenant Atkins avec le Dr Warner qui l'attendait pour l'opération.

"Mon général, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Jack en arrivant, visiblement essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour venir.

"SG-6 a été attaqué par des Jaffas", répondit Hammond en indiquant le major Bennett de la tête.

"Major, ça va ?" s'enquit Jack en s'approchant du jeune officier.

"Moi oui. Atkins est en salle d'op et Thornburg est toujours inconscient. On a vraiment eu chaud, cette fois."

"Mouais. Vous avez pu voir de quels Jaffas il s'agissait ?"

"Je crois que c'était ceux de Ba'al, mais je ne peux pas le certifier. J'avais un peu autre chose à faire que de les regarder dans les yeux."

"C'est aussi ce qui m'a semblé", intervint le lieutenant Bailey en rejoignant les deux hommes.

Jack étouffa un grognement.

"Celui-là, moins j'en entends parler, mieux je me porte."

"Qu'est-ce que Ba'al pouvait bien faire sur cette planète ? demanda le général. D'après ce qu'on sait, il n'y a que des ruines, des forêts et des mines abandonnées là-bas."

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Bennett. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses Jaffas n'étaient pas très contents de nous voir."

"Ouais. Ils le sont rarement, approuva Jack. Je vais aller chercher Teal'c. Il aura peut-être une explication."

"Bonne idée. Venez me voir si vous apprenez quelque chose. Quant à vous, major, reposez-vous. Le débriefing attendra."

" A vos ordres", approuva Bennett en s'étendant sur son lit, tandis que Bailey s'installait près de lui sur une chaise.

Jack quitta l'infirmerie avec Hammond, puis laissa le général regagner son bureau et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Teal'c. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de ne pas y trouver son ami. Hochant la tête, il fit demi-tour et mit le cap sur le bureau de Daniel. Depuis leur entretien avec le Dr Kemper, le Jaffa et l'archéologue semblaient soudés par la hanche ; partout où on voyait l'un, on pouvait être sûr que l'autre suivait. Ils formaient à vrai dire un assez curieux tandem, mais s'entendaient si bien que personne ne s'en étonnait plus.

Comme il s'y attendait, Jack trouva Teal'c absorbé dans l'un des innombrables volumes entassés sur le bureau de Daniel, celui-ci étant penché sur une tablette couverte de caractères incompréhensibles.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda Jack en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Daniel pour regarder de plus près l'objet en question.

Le jeune archéologue sursauta.

"Jack ! Bon sang, vous voulez bien arrêter de faire ça ?"

"Faire quoi ?"

"Vous glisser sans bruit dans mon bureau et me faire peur en me hurlant dans les oreilles."

"Je n'ai pas hurlé. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne m'avez pas entendu entrer."

"J'ai remarqué que les humains semblaient ne pas percevoir certaines choses lorsqu'ils sont très concentrés sur quelque chose", commenta Teal'c.

"C'est vrai, oui, on fait moins attention à ce qui se passe autour de nous", approuva Daniel de mauvaise grâce.

"Oui, bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda à nouveau Jack. Vous ne m'avez pas toujours pas répondu."

"Eh bien avant que vous ne veniez m'interrompre en tentant de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, j'essayais de déchiffrer cette tablette pour Sam."

"Oh, c'est le fameux mode d'emploi du « machin » que SG-4 a rapporté de P8F-je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi la semaine dernière ?"

"Euh, oui, c'est ça, répondit Daniel, surpris que Jack soit au courant. Comment est-ce que vous le savez ?"

"Oh, je suis passé voir Carter tout à l'heure, et elle était en train d'essayer de faire marcher ce fameux engin. D'ailleurs, si vous tenez à la vie, je vous suggère de vous dépêcher de traduire ça. La patience n'est pas exactement la première qualité du major, ces jours-ci."

"Oh, je vois. En fait, j'ai presque fini."

"Bon, alors je peux vous emprunter Teal'c ?"

"Me l'emprunter ? Euh, oui, bien-sûr. Pourquoi ?"

"SG-6 s'est fait amocher par une bande de Jaffas. Il semblerait que ce soient des toutous de notre cher ami Ba'al."

"Des Jaffas de Ba'al ? Mais SG-6 n'était pas en mission scientifique sur une planète inhabitée ?"

"Si. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de Teal'c. On aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'ils fichaient là."

"Je vous suis, O'Neill", répondit le Jaffa en se levant.

"Bien, le général veut vous voir pour avoir votre avis."

"Bon, à plus tard, alors !" leur lança Daniel comme ils franchissaient la porte. "Moi ça va aller, merci !"

"Vous, dépêchez-vous de finir ça avant que Sam-la-Terrible ne vienne vous chercher !" répliqua Jack par-dessus son épaule.

Daniel reconnut qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort et se remit donc aussitôt au travail.

*********

"Ah, Teal'c, content de vous voir !" l'accueillit le général comme il suivait O'Neill dans son bureau. "Est-ce que le colonel vous a mis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à SG-6 ?"

"Oui, il me l'a expliqué."

"Alors, avez-vous une idée de ce que pourraient bien faire des Jaffas de Ba'al sur cette planète ?"

"Pas la moindre. Les Goa'uld ne sont pas intéressés par les ruines et les mines de cette planète ne contiennent plus de naquaddah. Et si elle est inhabitée, ils ne venaient pas non plus pour chercher des hôtes."

"Il y a peut-être quelque chose là-bas qui les intéresse et que la sonde n'a pas détecté", suggéra Jack.

"A quoi est-ce que vous pensez, colonel ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Une arme légendaire cachée dans les ruines ? Une bibliothèque des Anciens ?"

"Je n'ai entendu aucune légende concernant cette planète", répondit Teal'c.

"Et nous ignorons s'il existe d'autres dispositifs tels que celui qui vous a téléchargé ces connaissances dans la tête l'autre fois, renchérit Hammond. De plus, d'après le Dr Jackson, ces ruines n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été construites par des Anciens."

"Bon, alors il doit y avoir autre chose", conclut Jack en haussant les épaules.

"Peut-être que les Tok'ra possèdent des informations à ce sujet", proposa Teal'c.

"C'est possible, en effet. Je vais leur faire envoyer un message pour leur demander. Merci, messieurs. Vous pouvez disposer."

"A vos ordres."

"Oh, colonel !" le rappela Hammond avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

"Mon général ?"

"J'ai eu une petite discussion avec le Dr Kemper, tout à l'heure."

Teal'c, comprenant que cette conversation ne le concernait pas, s'éclipsa discrètement.

"Ah… Et alors ?" demanda Jack, soudain mal à l'aise.

"Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, et je n'aime pas non plus ses insinuations douteuses", reprit Hammond.

"Bienvenue au club !"

"Je lui ai dit que vous resteriez à la base le temps de son enquête, mais si les choses se compliquent avec Ba'al, il se pourrait bien que j'aie besoin de SG-1. La sécurité de cette base et de la planète passent avant n'importe quelle enquête, fut-elle autorisée par le Président."

"Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mon général."

"Et je lui ai dit clairement ce que je pensais de vous et du major Carter. Je crois que ça ne lui a pas tellement plu", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Jack considéra son supérieur avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration, et hocha la tête.

"Merci, mon général."

"Pas de quoi. Vous savez comme j'ai horreur des petits fouineurs dans son genre. J'avoue que je serai content quand on en sera débarrassés."

"Et moi donc !"

"Bon, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez", conclut Hammmond.

"J'apprécie, mon général. Et Carter aussi. Enfin, elle appréciera quand je lui aurai dit."

Le général sourit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Jack tourna les talons, le laissant donner ses instructions au sergent Davis concernant l'envoi du message aux Tok'ra.

*********

Plongé dans ses pensées, Jack ne fit pas attention en prenant un tournant dans l'un des innombrables couloirs du SGC et entra en collision avec une jeune femme blonde qui, marchant d'un pas vif, avait vu le danger trop tard pour éviter l'impact. Il y eut un petit bruit lorsque leurs boîtes crâniennes entrèrent en contact, et tous deux se reculèrent en portant vivement la main à leur tête.

"Aïe ! Carter, pour l'amour du ciel, vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?" s'écria Jack (après avoir étouffé le juron qui lui était naturellement venu aux lèvres).

"Désolée, mon colonel, répondit celle-ci en se frottant la tête. J'allais voir si Daniel avait enfin fini sa traduction, et je crois que j'étais un peu énervée. Mais il me semble que vous ne faisiez pas très attention non plus."

"Non, pas trop, admit-il. Vous savez que vous avez la tête dure ?"

"Je vous retourne le compliment. A mon avis, on va tous les deux avoir une belle bosse !"

"Mouais. Kemper va sûrement penser qu'on s'est embrassés trop fort. Il va adorer ça ! Enfin une preuve !"

Sam sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le Dr Kemper arrivait justement et avait entendu la dernière remarque de Jack.

"Rassurez-vous, colonel, je n'en ferai rien, déclara-t-il en les observant d'un œil amusé. J'ai entendu dire que ce genre d'incidents arrivait souvent, ici."

"Ouais, ça fait des années que je dis qu'ils devraient installer des miroirs aux tournants pour qu'on voie ce qui arrive en face", répondit Jack de son habituel ton sarcastique.

"Vous devriez peut-être aller voir le Dr Fraiser pour qu'elle vous mette une pommade ou quelque chose", suggéra Kemper.

"Eh, on ne va pas mourir pour une bosse ! rétorqua Jack. Et puis le doc a bien d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment que de s'occuper des accidents de couloirs."

"Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Sam, étonnée.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour SG-6 ?"

"Non. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?"

"Ils se sont fait prendre en chasse par des Jaffas. Atkins, Thornburg et Bennett sont blessés."

"C'est grave ?"

"Atkins doit être sur le billard en ce moment, ça avait l'air sérieux. Thornburg a été bien amoché lui aussi. Bennett s'en tire bien, juste une blessure à l'épaule."

"Et Bailey ?" demanda Sam, qui avait une affection particulière pour le jeune lieutenant, qui le lui rendait d'ailleurs bien.

"Votre petit protégé va bien, tout ce qu'il aura c'est quelques courbatures et le souvenir d'avoir eu la frousse de sa vie", répondit Jack en réprimant un sourire.

"Bon. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont fait attaquer ? Cette planète n'était pas sensée être inhabitée ?" demanda Sam en se souvenant de leur dernier briefing avant le départ de SG-6.

"Si. Apparemment, mon pote Ba'al songe à s'y faire construire une résidence secondaire."

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit à la mention du Goa'uld qui avait torturé Jack pendant des jours de façon si horrible.

"Je préfèrerais qu'il creuse sa tombe", répondit-elle d'un ton glacial qui surprit Jack.

"Carter ?"

"Ne me dites pas que vous ne voudriez pas l'envoyer griller en enfer !"

"Bien-sûr, mais pour l'instant on essaye de savoir ce qu'il fichait sur cette planète. Quand on saura ce qu'il est venu chercher, on étudiera la possibilité de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me revoir."

"Et comment est-ce qu'on va savoir ce qu'il cherche ?"

"Le général a envoyé un message à nos amis Tok'ra. Ils auront peut-être un tuyau."

Les traits de Sam se détendirent à ces mots, ce qui fit sourire Jack.

"Et Papa en profitera peut-être pour venir faire une visite à sa fille préférée", ajouta-t-il.

Sam rougit légèrement, embarrassée d'avoir été si facilement devinée par son supérieur.

"Je suis sa seule fille, et on ne se voit pas souvent. C'est normal qu'il profite de toutes les occasions pour venir", rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Et vous savez que j'adore Jacob, répondit Jack. D'ailleurs, j'en suis même venu à apprécier son serpent, c'est pour dire !"

Sam sourit.

"Je crois que Selmak n'apprécierait pas tellement d'être traité de serpent", répondit-elle.

"Ah, oui, les Tok'ra sont tellement susceptibles !"

"Disons qu'ils ont une haute estime d'eux-mêmes et qu'ils n'aiment pas être confondus avec les Goa'uld ; ce qui entre nous est tout à fait compréhensible. Et Selmak est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, vous savez."

"Oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais les Tok'ra ne sont quand-même pas tous des types géniaux."

"Et tous les humains non plus, soupira Sam, lassée de la méfiance de son supérieur. Je sais que vous n'avez pas apprécié ce qu'a fait Kanan, tout le monde le déplore, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'un Tok'ra s'est mal comporté qu'il faut tous les condamner."

"Je sais, je sais."

"Euh, excusez-moi !" les interrompit Kemper.

Sam et Jack se retournèrent vers lui, le considérant d'un air étonné. Pris par leur conversation, ils avaient complètement oublié la présence du psychologue.

"Quoi ?" demanda Jack, décontenancé d'avoir été focalisé sur leur discussion au point d'en oublier tout le reste – y compris Kemper.

"Est-ce que vous avez toujours ce genre de débats passionnés au milieu des couloirs ?"

Jack lança un regard à Sam, qui semblait assez mal à l'aise elle aussi.

"Euh…non, en principe, non. D'ailleurs, on allait…euh…"

"Voir Daniel, termina Sam. Il faut que je le voie à propos d'une traduction qu'il devait faire pour moi."

"C'est ça, approuva Jack. Et moi, je devais, euh… aller voir Teal'c pour, euh…lui parler."

"Oui. Et comme le bureau de Daniel et les quartiers de Teal'c ne sont pas du tout dans la même direction, on est restés là pour discuter, ajouta Sam. Mais d'habitude, on ne fait pas ça."

"Non, d'habitude…on ne se cogne pas, pour commencer, renchérit Jack. Et si on ne se cogne pas, on n'a pas de raison de rester dans le couloir."

"Exactement. C'était exceptionnel. Parce qu'on s'est rentré dedans."

"Voilà", approuva Jack, satisfait d'avoir trouvé une explication logique à cette étrange situation.

"Bon, il faut vraiment que j'aille voir Daniel, maintenant", reprit Sam.

"Oui, et moi je dois voir Teal'c", répondit Jack.

"Bon, alors… à plus tard, mon colonel."

"C'est ça. A plus tard, major."

Tous deux se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction opposée. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques pas et revinrent en arrière, échangeant un regard embarrassé.

"Euh, le bureau de Daniel est…"

"De l'autre côté, termina Jack. Oui. Et les quartiers de Teal'c sont…"

"Par là-bas", acquiesça Sam en désignant la direction qu'elle-même venait de prendre.

"Oui", approuva Jack en hochant la tête.

"Oui", répéta-t-elle en souriant nerveusement, jetant un regard en biais à Kemper qui observait la scène d'un air confus.

"Bon, alors je vais…"

"Oui. Moi aussi."

"C'est ça."

Le Dr Kemper les regarda repartir dans la bonne direction cette fois-ci, hochant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air perplexe. Ces deux-là avaient peut-être davantage besoin d'une évaluation psychiatrique que d'une enquête de la Maison Blanche, songea-t-il en reprenant lui-même le chemin de son bureau. Il résolut d'aller faire une visite au Dr Mackenzie, le psychiatre de la base, dans la journée, histoire de vérifier si O'Neill et Carter étaient parfaitement sains d'esprit.

*********

Le Dr Mackenzie ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en voyant le Dr Kemper entrer dans son bureau.

"Dr Kemper, je me demandais quand vous me feriez l'honneur d'une visite !" s'exclama-t-il en l'accueillant.

"Oh, oui, désolé, j'avais l'intention de venir vous voir plus tôt mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail",s'excusa le petit homme en s'asseyant face au psychiatre.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire", répondit celui-ci avec un demi-sourire. "Enfin bref. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Oh, eh bien vous avez déjà fait beaucoup en me fournissant certains rapports. Ils m'ont été d'une grande aide pour cerner la personnalité de certaines personnes. Mais pour tout dire, je me posais des questions…"

"Oui ? A quel propos ?"

"A propos du colonel O'Neill et du major Carter. Est-ce qu'ils…euh… Est-ce que vous auriez noté chez eux certains signes…pathologiques ?"

"Pathologiques ? Non, pas récemment, en tout cas. Je dirais qu'ils sont aussi névrosés que la moyenne de la population, sans plus. Le colonel a traversé une période dépressive suite au décès accidentel de son fils, mais il a l'air d'en être remis, du moins autant qu'on puisse l'être après un drame pareil. Quant au major, à part une certaine addiction au travail somme toute assez courante, son état ne me paraît pas inquiétant. Mais pourquoi cette question ?"

"Oh, eh bien en fait, j'étais avec eux tout à l'heure et ils se sont comportés d'une façon un peu…bizarre."

Mackenzie sourit.

"Mon cher collègue, il se passe ici un tas de choses qui paraîtraient plus que bizarres à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Mais après quelques années ici, on revoit sa définition du mot « bizarre », croyez-moi."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ecoutez, à mon avis, ils sont juste stressés par votre présence et tout ce remue-ménage que vous faites à propos d'eux. D'ailleurs, pour être franc, je trouve qu'ils réagissent plutôt bien. Je suis presque étonné de voir que le colonel ne vous a pas encore mis son poing dans la figure. Il fait des progrès."

"Son poing dans… ? Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kemper, soudain pas très rassuré.

"A moitié seulement, en fait. Voyez-vous, le colonel O'Neill est connu pour avoir un tempérament bien trempé. Quand quelqu'un l'énerve, il a parfois du mal à contrôler ses nerfs. En fait, si le général Hammond n'était pas là pour le calmer, il aurait certainement déjà boxé un sénateur des Etats-Unis, quelques Tok'ra et un ou deux Tollans… D'ailleurs, pour le sénateur, je ne l'aurais pas blâmé !"

"Vraiment ?"

Mackenzie soupira.

"Ecoutez, docteur, je peux vous parler franchement ?"

"Oui, bien-sûr."

"Je crois que vous perdez votre temps ici."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?" demanda Kemper, soudain intéressé.

"Eh bien je sais que vous croyez dur comme fer qu'O'Neill a une liaison avec Carter, mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil."

"Vraiment ? Les apparences semblent pourtant indiquer le contraire."

"Oui, mais certaines apparences sont trompeuses. En tant que psychologue, vous devriez le savoir. Certaines personnes interprètent une phrase ou un geste de manière abusive, en parlent à leur voisin, qui le répète en le déformant un peu à un autre, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toute la base est persuadée d'une chose totalement fantaisiste."

"Alors vous pensez que ce ne sont que des rumeurs ?"

Le psychiatre acquiesça.

"Oui, d'ailleurs dans un environnement aussi fermé et replié sur lui-même que celui-ci, les rumeurs poussent plus vite que des champignons. Si vous saviez tous les bruits de couloir qui circulent ici ! Tenez, par exemple, pendant un temps, certains ont cru que le Dr Jackson était en réalité un espion russe infiltré. D'autres pensaient que la petite fille que le Dr Fraiser a adoptée était en réalité l'enfant illégitime d'O'Neill et Carter, qu'ils auraient eu avant que le major ne rejoigne SG-1. Ils pensaient que toute cette histoire d'extraterrestres n'était qu'une couverture. Vu que la petite était « soi-disant » la seule survivante au massacre des habitants de sa planète, personne ne pouvait contredire sa version, vous voyez."

"Mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kemper, histoire d'être sûr.

"Bien-sûr que non ! D'ailleurs, la rumeur s'est éteinte d'elle-même quand on a découvert cette espèce de bombe à retardement dans la poitrine de la petite."

"Ah, oui, j'ai lu un rapport à ce sujet, je crois."

"Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les gens racontent, même si ça peut paraître vrai… Sinon, je devrais croire également la rumeur qui dit que vous n'êtes qu'un lèche-bottes à la solde de Kinsey qui cherche à discréditer le travail des membres du SGC, et plus particulièrement de SG-1, dans l'espoir de mettre un terme au programme Porte des Etoiles", ajouta Mackenzie d'un air détaché.

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai !" protesta Kemper. "Je vous assure que je ne cherche que la vérité et que M. Kinsey n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !"

"Bien, bien, vous m'en voyez ravi !" répondit Mackenzie. "D'autant que si vous cherchez à établir la vérité sur le colonel et le major, ça ne pourra être que positif pour nous tous tant ils sont tous les deux professionnels et dévoués à leur travail."

"Euh, eh bien, je, euh…Oui, enfin je suppose, sans doute", balbutia Kemper.

"Bon, eh bien maintenant que ce point est éclairci, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend", conclut Mackenzie en se levant pour raccompagner son invité à la porte.

"Bien-sûr, bien-sûr", acquiesça celui-ci en se levant à son tour. "Je vous remercie pour votre aide, docteur. Je tiendrai compte de vos conseils."

"J'y compte bien", répondit Mackenzie en le gratifiant de son plus aimable sourire. "Bonne journée, docteur."

"Merci, bonne journée à vous aussi."

*********

"Sam, j'ai presque fini, je vous jure !" s'écria Daniel en voyant entrer la jeune femme dans son bureau.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu qui d'ordinaire était plutôt l'apanage de son ami archéologue.

"La tablette. Le mode d'emploi pour l'appareil que SG-4 a rapporté. Sam, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui", répondit-elle d'un air distrait en se massant le front.

"Vous êtes toute rouge" remarqua Daniel. "Vous êtes rentrée dans une porte ou quoi ?"

"Dans le colonel O'Neill, en fait", expliqua-t-elle. "Pas de commentaire", s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'expression surprise de son collègue.

"Sam, c'est normal que toute cette histoire avec Kemper vous perturbe", répondit-il en repoussant ses notes. "Mais je suis sûr que ça va aller. Il n'a rien contre vous, nada. Il ne peut pas vous accuser sans preuve."

"Je sais", soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. "Mais je me sentirai mieux quand il sera parti."

"On y travaille", répondit Daniel en souriant.

"Quoi ? "

"Non, rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'avez que des amis, ici, et même si Jack tape un peu sur les nerfs de certains, tout le monde le respecte. En clair, toute la base est derrière vous, et ils ont tous promis de rendre la vie impossible à ce cher docteur."

"Daniel, c'est… Merci", répondit-elle, émue et surprise par cet élan de solidarité.

"De rien", sourit le jeune archéologue. "La situation est suffisamment compliquée sans qu'un psychologue vienne mettre son nez dans vos affaires."

Sam fronça les sourcils.

"Quelle situation est compliquée ?"

"Eh bien, vous savez, la vôtre et celle de Jack, enfin je veux dire, euh…"

Sam baissa les yeux, embarrassée. Elle se doutait bien que Daniel avait compris la nature pour le moins délicate de sa relation avec Jack, mais elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, et il n'y avait jamais fait la moindre allusion. Cette sorte de « reconnaissance officielle » ne rendait pas exactement les choses plus faciles.

"Daniel, quoi que vous pensiez, le colonel et moi n'avons jamais…enfin…"

"Sam, la coupa-t-il. Je sais. Vous n'avez pas à expliquer ou justifier quoi que ce soit."

"Oh… Eh bien, c'est, euh… Merci."

"De rien… Bon, est-ce que vous voulez toujours savoir à quoi sert votre appareil-mystère ?" interrompit Daniel, changeant volontairement de sujet pour épargner à son amie un embarras supplémentaire.

"Oui, bien-sûr", répondit Sam en le gratifiant d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Daniel était vraiment un amour. Il savait quand insister et quand ne pas pousser les choses trop loin – comme à présent. Elle lui savait gré de sa délicatesse.

"Donnez-moi cinq petites minutes et vous aurez la clé de l'énigme", reprit le jeune homme en réajustant ses lunettes.

"Je vous en donne dix", répondit Sam. "ça fait une semaine que je travaille dessus, je ne suis plus à cinq minutes près."

*********

Le lendemain matin, les quatre membres de SG-1 et les deux membres encore valides de SG-6 se retrouvèrent dans la salle de briefing, où ils furent rejoints par le général Hammond.

"Bonjour tout le monde" les salua le général en s'asseyant.

"Mon général", répondit Jack, lui rendant son salut pour le reste de ses collègues.

"Major, comment vont vos hommes, aujourd'hui ?" demanda Hammond en se tournant vers Bennett.

"Thornburg a repris connaissance, il devrait être sur pieds dans quelques jours", répondit celui-ci, avec un évident soulagement. "Et l'opération d'Atkins s'est bien passée. Ils ont réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, même s'ils ont dû lui enlever la rate. Ils le surveillent de près, mais le docteur Fraiser dit que ça devrait aller."

"Content de l'apprendre. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous faire part des dernières nouvelles concernant cette affaire avec Ba'al. Comme vous le savez, j'ai contacté la Tok'ra pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus, et ils ont envoyé une réponse ce matin-même. D'après leur agent infiltrés dans les rangs de Ba'al, il est affaibli en ce moment. Il a mené une guerre coûteuse contre Yu qui lui a pris un grand nombre de ses vaisseaux. Apparemment, il cherche un endroit tranquille pour reprendre des forces. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il s'est installé sur cette planète abandonnée. Il cherche à se faire oublier un moment."

"En clair, on a juste eu la malchance de se trouver là au mauvais moment", résuma Bennett.

"A peu près, oui. Mais cette malchance pourrait tourner à notre avantage, en fin de compte."

"On sait où il est, il est affaibli… ça me semble être un bon moment pour aller lui faire une petite visite de politesse", suggéra Jack.

"C'est exactement ce que je pensais", approuva Hammond. "Et les Tok'ra aussi. Ils ont planifié une attaque, mais ils manquent d'hommes pour la mener à bien."

"Et nous voilà !"

"Colonel, vous et votre équipe, vous rejoindrez les Tok'ra sur Lentyak, leur nouvelle base. Jacob vous expliquera tout."

"Mon général…" commença le major Bennett sur un ton de protestation.

"Major, vous accompagnerez SG-1 avec le lieutenant Bailey", le coupa Hammond.

"Merci mon général."

"Ce sera tout. Allez vous préparer. Vous partez dans une heure."

"A vos ordres", approuva Jack en se levant, imité par ses collègues.

*********

"Général Hammond ! Je viens d'apprendre que SG-1 partait en mission !" s'exclama le Dr Kemper d'un ton indigné.

"C'est exact", confirma Hammond, nullement impressionné par la véhémence du psychologue. "J'ai besoin d'eux pour une mission qui pourrait se révéler d'une importance capitale dans notre combat contre les Goa'uld."

"Mais général, je n'ai pas fini mon enquête !"

"Cher docteur, vous m'excuserez, mais j'estime que cette mission est autrement plus importante que votre enquête. Et vous ne pouvez pas forcer SG-1 à rester à la base. Ils sont sous **mon** commandement, et je vous assure qu'ils partiront, que ça vous plaise ou non !"

"Je pourrais en référer au Président !" menaça Kemper.

"Faites donc ça ! En attendant, excusez-moi, je vais souhaiter bonne chance à mes hommes."

Hammond tourna les talons et laissa Kemper en plan, furieux.

"Mon général, rassurez-moi : on ne va pas être obligés de l'emmener, hein ?" demanda Jack, qui avait aperçu les deux hommes engagés dans ce qui semblait être une conversation pour le moins animée.

"Absolument pas, colonel", répondit Hammond. "Il ne reviendrait sans doute pas vivant s'il partait avec vous."

"ça ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose…"

Le général ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son subordonné.

"Navré, Jack, il va falloir trouver une manière moins radicale de vous débarrasser de lui."

"J'aurais essayé", commenta O'Neill en haussant les épaules, tout en lançant un regard discret à Sam.

Celle-ci n'essaya même pas de réprimer son sourire, à la grande satisfaction de Jack. « Rien de tel qu'un sourire de Carter avant de partir en mission », songea-t-il en lui adressant à son tour un petit sourire en coin.

Bennett arriva alors en salle d'embarquement, suivi de près par le jeune Bailey.

"On est prêts à partir, mon colonel", déclara-t-il.

Jack se tourna vers Hammond, attendant sa bénédiction pour donner l'ordre du départ.

"Mon général ?"

"SG-1 et 6, à vous de jouer. Bonne chance."

"Merci mon général."

« Chevron 7 enclenché et verrouillé » annonça la voix de Davis par le haut-parleur. L'habituel vortex bleu se forma dans un grand bruit de « kawoosh ».

"En avant, les enfants !" s'exclama Jack en enfonçant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Sam jeta un dernier regard à Kemper, qui observait la scène depuis la salle de contrôle, et suivit son supérieur à travers la grande flaque bleue, imitée par ses coéquipiers.

*********

"Ah, j'adore cette planète !" s'exclama Jack en posant le pied sur Lentyak, où les Tok'ra venaient d'installer leur nouvelle base. "Son animation, son paysage si varié, sa surprenante végétation…"

Le jeune lieutenant Bailey le considéra d'un air surpris et vaguement inquiet en découvrant le paysage désertique de dunes balayées par le vent, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la planète Vorash. Les trois autres membres de SG-1 sourirent en échangeant des regards amusés. Bailey n'était pas encore habitué à l'humour « a la Jack O'Neill », mais il s'y ferait vite.

"…et ses Tok'ra", termina Jack en apercevant deux hommes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Sam s'avança aux devants de leurs hôtes et noua ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé.

"Papa ! Je suis contente de te voir."

"Moi aussi, Sam", répondit Jacob en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

"Jacob, vous avez l'air en pleine forme, comme d'habitude !" le salua Jack en approchant.

Jacob lâcha Sam et sourit en serrant la main de Jack.

"ça, c'est le travail de Selmak", répondit-il. "Vous n'avez pas l'air trop mal non plus, pour un humain normal."

"Merci. Le travail et la fréquentation de tous ces gamins me gardent ma jeunesse", reprit Jack en désignant ses compagnons.

Teal'c leva un sourcil surpris, trouvant quelque peu étrange d'être qualifié de « gamin » par O'Neill alors qu'il avait quelque chose comme le double de son âge. Daniel, lui, soupira, et Sam sourit, tandis que les deux membres de SG-6 se contentaient d'observer la scène d'un air étonné.

"Qui sont vos amis ?" demanda Jacob en se tournant vers eux.

"Ah, pardon, j'oubliais les civilités. Jacob, je vous présente le major Bennett et le lieutenant Bailey, de SG-6. C'est leur équipe qui est tombée sur les Jaffas de notre ami Ba'al."

"Je vois. Désolé de vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances, messieurs, mais bienvenue sur Lentyak."

"Merci, général, répondit Bennett. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin."

Jacob sourit.

"Oh, je vous en prie, laissez tomber le grade. Je suis un Tok'ra avant tout, maintenant, alors appelez-moi Jacob, comme tout le monde."

"Très bien."

"C'est une jolie planète, que vous avez là", reprit Jack. "Très originale. Vous choisissez ce genre de décor exprès ? ça vous aide à méditer, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Cette planète a été choisie en raison de caractéristiques stratégiques, comme toutes les bases Tok'ra", répondit Jacob en réprimant un soupir. "La similitude de paysage avec Vorash est une pure coïncidence."

"Si vous le dites."

"Je le dis. Bon, vous connaissez déjà Delek, je crois", reprit Jacob en se tournant vers son « collègue ».

"En effet", répondit Teal'c en s'inclinant légèrement devant le Tok'ra, qui lui rendit son salut avec un sourire poli. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le site alpha."

"Très bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps, venez."

La petite équipe escalada une dune et découvrit un tel'tac qui les attendait.

"Pourquoi on n'y va pas par la Porte ?" demanda Daniel. "ça irait plus vite."

"Oui, mais après votre rencontre improvisée avec ces Jaffas, la Porte sera certainement gardée", répondit Delek. C'est plus sûr d'y aller en vaisseau. On se fera moins repérer."

Ils montèrent tous à bord et Delek alla se mettre aux commandes, se chargeant de manœuvrer l'engin tandis que Jacob exposait le plan d'attaque aux autres.

*********

Jacob abandonna sa place aux commandes du tel'tac à Teal'c et rejoignit l'arrière de l'appareil, où se trouvaient Sam, Jack, Daniel, Bennett et Bailey.

"Ah, Jacob !" s'écria Jack en l'apercevant. "Vous tombez bien. Le lieutenant Bailey vient de poser une très intéressante question, à laquelle je vais vous laisser l'honneur de répondre."

"Lieutenant ?"

Bailey rougit un peu mais reposa néanmoins sa question.

"Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous aviez fait appel à nous pour cette mission. Vous auriez très bien pu le faire tous seuls, non…Monsieur ?" ajouta-t-il, craignant d'avoir été trop irrévérencieux envers cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine, et qui était tout de même un ancien général de l'armée de l'air.

Jacob sourit, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête, Selmak s'amusait franchement de la situation.

"Le fait est qu'habituellement, nous nous serions effectivement débrouillés sans vous", répondit-il. "Mais la plupart de nos agents sont occupés ailleurs en ce moment. On manque de bras, voilà tout."

"Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vous demander où se situe cet « ailleurs »" tenta Daniel.

"Désolé, Dr Jackson, pour votre sécurité et la leur, il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez. D'ailleurs, je ne connais pas la localisation de tous nos agents moi-même. Il serait trop risqué de confier une telle somme d'informations à un seul individu. Si jamais je me faisais prendre et torturer, je ne pourrais pas révéler grand chose."

Bailey parut un peu déçu par la réponse évasive de Jacob, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jack.

"Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la Tok'ra !" lui lança-t-il.

"Jack, ne recommencez pas !" protesta Jacob d'un ton fatigué.

"Pardon, Jacob, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Mais admettez que vous nous fournissez souvent ce genre de réponses."

"Pour des raisons de sécurité uniquement, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer", répliqua-t-il, agacé.

"Bien-sûr."

"Messieurs, s'il vous plaît !" intervint Sam. "Vos prises de bec étaient assez amusantes au début, mais là j'avoue que je commence à m'en lasser. Il me semble qu'on a plus important à faire pour le moment."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, embarrassés d'être ainsi rappelés à l'ordre par la jeune femme, puis soupirèrent à l'unisson.

"Désolé, Jacob, je sais que vous avez des raisons de faire ce que vous faites", s'excusa Jack.

"Et je comprends que vous vous sentiez frustré d'être tenu à l'écart", renchérit Jacob. "Je n'aime pas beaucoup les secrets moi non plus, mais vous savez qu'ils sont parfois nécessaires."

"Oui, c'est juste que plus ça va et plus ce genre de choses m'horripile."

"Je comprends", approuva Jacob.

"Eh ben vous voyez, quand vous voulez !" s'exclama Sam, très contente d'elle.

Jack lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis se leva.

"Bon, je crois que je vais aller voir s i Teal'c a besoin d'un coup de main. Bennett, Bailey, ça vous dit d'apprendre à piloter ce bébé ?"

Les deux hommes se levèrent aussitôt avec entrain.

"On vous suit, mon colonel."

Sam sourit en les regardant s'éloigner. Jacob se tourna alors vers Daniel, qui leva les yeux vers lui et sembla soudain comprendre son intention.

"Oh, et moi je vais y aller aussi pour…discuter avec Delek", bredouilla-t-il. "A propos de…truc Tok'ra que je veux lui demander."

Jacob sourit en se retournant vers sa fille, tandis que Daniel les laissait enfin seuls.

"Tes amis comprennent vite", nota-t-il d'un ton amusé.

"Oui, ils sont très perspicaces pour certaines choses", approuva la jeune femme en regardant son père s'asseoir face à elle. "Même si Daniel n'est pas toujours le roi de la subtilité", ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Jacob hocha la tête.

"Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Avec toute cette histoire, on n' a pas eu le temps de discuter de tes problèmes. Est-ce que c'est grave ?"

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il peut chercher autant qu'il veut, il ne trouvera rien de plus que des rumeurs et quelques petites choses pouvant porter à interprétation, mais rien de solide."

"Des « petites choses pouvant porter à interprétation » ?" répéta Jacob d'un air inquiet. "Sam…"

"Papa, ce n'est rien, vraiment."

"Sam, si tu es accusée de fraternisation, c'est ta carrière que tu risques !"

"Je sais, mais Kemper n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance, et il n'en trouvera aucune, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ça n'existe que dans son imagination."

Jacob considéra sa fille en silence un moment, puis hocha la tête.

"J'espère que tu as raison. Mais sois prudente quand même. Je ne suis pas là très souvent, mais même moi je comprends qu'on puisse penser que Jack et toi… Enfin, je sais que c'est faux, mais vous semblez parfois si proches et si complices, tous les deux…"

"Papa !" soupira Sam. "…Bon allez, vas-y, pose-moi la question !"

Jacob se dandina sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Sam, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que si tu me dis que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire clairement, c'est vrai. Juste pour me rassurer."

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour dévisager sa fille, qui attendait la suite d'un air résigné.

"Sam, dis-moi qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre toi et Jack", lâcha-t-il enfin.

Sam hésita une seconde avant de répondre. « Jamais rien passé ? » songea-t-elle. « Tout est relatif. Voyons… Je lui ai honteusement sauté au cou dans les vestiaires, on s'est retrouvés allongés l'un contre l'autre dans une situation assez gênante en Antarctique, mon double alterné est toujours soit mariée soit fiancée avec lui, et je soupçonne fortement qu'il ait profité de ces boucles temporelles à répétition pour faire quelque chose avec moi, même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué. Sinon, il a juste reconnu avoir des sentiments pour moi. Donc vraiment, non, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. »

Elle s'efforça de chasser les images que ces idées faisaient naître dans son esprit et s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, sentant le regard scrutateur de son père posé sur elle.

"Je n'ai pas de relation interdite par les règlements militaires avec mon supérieur hiérarchique direct", répondit-elle, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Je n'en ai jamais eu, et je n'en aurai jamais de ma propre volonté."

« Enfin _sans doute_ jamais », ajouta-t-elle en pensée. « Sauf circonstance imprévue, genre invasion goa'uld imminente ou autre catastrophe du même genre, où les règlements militaires prennent soudain beaucoup moins d'importance. »

Sa réponse prudente ne satisfit Jacob qu'à moitié. Sam ne lui disait pas tout, il le sentait, mais Selmak lui recommanda de ne pas insister. Le moment était mal choisi pour les confidences, et des questions trop directes ne serviraient qu'à la faire se refermer comme une huître. Jacob connaissait bien sa fille, et il savait qu'elle lui parlerait si elle en avait besoin, et surtout quand elle l'aurait décidé. Il se contenta donc de sourire en murmurant un "très bien" conciliant, et retourna au poste de commandement.

Sam soupira en se laissant aller contre la paroi du tel'tac. Elle n'aimait pas cacher des choses à son père, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il comprendrait et encore moins qu'il la soutiendrait comme le faisaient Daniel et Teal'c. Pour la millième fois, elle souhaita que les choses ne soient pas aussi compliquées, tout en sachant qu'elles le seraient toujours pour Jack et elle. Au moins avait-elle la conscience tranquille. D'un point de vue professionnel, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et n'avait jamais transgressé aucun règlement dans ce domaine (du moins jamais en ayant la pleine possession de ses facultés de jugement, et elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas être tenue pour responsable du reste).

Le retour de Daniel, de Teal'c et du major Bennett interrompit ses pensées, et elle se redressa pour leur demander comment se présentaient les choses. Sa relation avec Jack ne changerait pas de si tôt, mieux valait pour l'instant se concentrer sur la mission. Sur ça, au moins, elle avait un certain contrôle.

"On devrait arriver dans un peu moins d'une heure, d'après Delek", l'informa Daniel.

"Dans ce cas, on ferait bien de commencer à se préparer", déclara-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher leur matériel.

Daniel l'observa sans rien dire et ne posa pas davantage de questions lorsqu'elle revint avec leur équipement. Quel qu'ait été le contenu de sa conversation avec Jacob, elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas en parler pour l'instant. Il décida donc de l'interroger plus tard, et alla aider Teal'c et Bennett à tout préparer pour la mission.

*********

Quarante minutes plus tard, le vaisseau arriva en vue de la planète P5G-842, sur laquelle SG-6 avait été attaqué. Delek stoppa l'appareil au-dessus d'un endroit désert, et Jacob réunit tout le monde sur le peltac.

"Bien, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ?" demanda-t-il.

Tous hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

"Très bien, alors allons-y."

Daniel, Bennett, et Teal'c se placèrent au centre des anneaux de transport, que Sam activa pour les faire descendre sur la planète. Après quoi elle se plaça elle-même au même endroit, avec Jacob et Jack. Ils échangèrent un dernier signe de tête avec Delek et Bailey, puis disparurent avec les anneaux dorés.

Il avait été décidé que Bailey resterait avec Delek à bord du teltac pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin. Le jeune lieutenant était en effet trop inexpérimenté pour aller sur le terrain lors d'une mission aussi importante, et ses qualités de pilote pourraient se révéler précieuses si Delek devait s'occuper d'une panne ou d'un problème du vaisseau.

Les autres devaient rencontrer un agent Tok'ra infiltré dans les rangs de Ba'al et prévenu de leur arrivée, pour savoir précisément à quoi s'attendre. Une fois tous « débarqués », ils se mirent donc en route vers le point de rendez-vous tandis que Delek éloignait un peu le vaisseau pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer.

La petite troupe avança prudemment pendant environ cinq minutes et stoppa au niveau d'un petit bosquet de sapins qui procurait une relative sécurité. Un jeune homme sortit alors de l'ombre, immédiatement accueilli par trois P-90, deux zats et une lance jaffa braqués sur lui. Il leva aussitôt les mains et recula d'un pas.

"Eh, du calme, tout le monde !"

"Désolé, Eltan, c'est un réflexe", s'excusa Jacob en baissant son arme et en faisant signe aux autres d'en faire autant.

"ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Selmak", répondit le jeune homme d'une voix grave caractéristique qui fit grimacer Jack.

"Moi aussi, Kin'tar", répondit Selmak par la bouche de Jacob.

"Ce sont les Tau'ri ?"

"Oui. Voici ma fille, Sam", répondit Jacob en reprenant le contrôle à Selmak. "Le colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, le Dr Daniel Jackson et le major Bennett."

Eltan/Kin'tar les salua d'un hochement de tête.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

"Surtout, ne croyez rien de ce que Jacob a pu vous dire, répondit Jack. On n'est pas du tout comme ça."

Eltan le considéra d'un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Jacob levait les yeux au ciel.

"Jack, ça vous dérangerait d'être sérieux de temps en temps ? Vous savez bien que la plupart des Tok'ra ne comprennent pas votre sens de l'humour !"

"Ah, oui, j'avais cru remarquer, mais on ne sait jamais, les miracles arrivent !"

"Euh, messieurs, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses ?" intervint Sam, que la proximité de Ba'al et de Jaffas rendait nerveuse.

"Bien sûr, tu as raison", approuva Jacob. "Alors, Eltan, où en est la situation, ici ?"

"Eh bien les choses sont plutôt calmes, par la force des choses. Les troupes de Yu se sont bien battues, ça a causé pas mal de dégâts matériels et beaucoup de Jaffas ont été tués lors des combats. De fait, ils ne sont qu'un petit nombre ici avec Ba'al. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts ont reçu la permission de retourner dans leurs familles. J'ai même entendu dire que certains ont été si écoeurés par cette guerre et atterrés de voir Ba'al encaisser les coups qu'ils ont rejoint la rébellion menée par Brata'c."

"Voilà de bonnes nouvelles !" s'exclama Jack. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me réjouit !"

"En tout cas, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de vous faire monter à bord du vaisseau-mère", poursuivit Eltan, ignorant l'interruption de Jack.

"Combien de Jaffas reste-t-il ici ?" demanda Jacob.

"Une cinquantaine environ, peut-être soixante. Certains ont reçu l'ordre de surveiller le cha'paï et ses environs."

"Oui, on les a rencontrés", confirma Bennett d'un air morose.

"J'en ai entendu parler, en effet. Est-ce que vous avez subi des pertes ?"

"Deux de mes hommes ont été sérieusement blessés, mais ils sont hors de danger maintenant."

"Bien. Vous avez du matériel ?"

"Du bon vieux C4, toujours efficace", répondit Jack en tapotant les poches de son gilet.

"Des explosifs", traduisit Jacob à l'intention d'Eltan.

"Oh. Et je vois que vous avez des armes. C'est bien", approuva le jeune Tok'ra. "J'ai une petite surprise pour vous", ajouta-t-il en souriant pour la première fois.

"Euh, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous vexer, mais je n'aime pas trop les surprises", répondit Jack.

"Oh, je pense que celle-ci devrait vous plaire", répondit Eltan sans se laisser dépiter.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, se pencha pour prendre un coffret qu'il avait laissé auprès d'un arbre, et le tendit à Jacob. Celui-ci l'ouvrit avec précaution et sourit en découvrant ce qu'il contenait.

"Alors, tu as réussi à en chiper ? Beau travail, Eltan ! ça nous sera sûrement très utile."

"Jacob ? " interrogea Jack, pressé de savoir ce qui le rendait si enthousiaste.

L'interpellé sourit et se tourna vers sa fille.

"Sam, viens par ici."

Intriguée, elle approcha. Jacob sortit alors de la boîte un gant goa'uld, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'objet, mais Jacob n'y prêta pas attention.

"Eltan a « emprunté » quelques-unes de ces choses. Tu pourrais en avoir l'usage, je pense."

"Papa, la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé un de ces trucs, j'ai tué un Goa'uld de sang froid", rappela-t-elle en grimaçant. "Je préfèrerais éviter de recommencer. Ces appareils sont dangereux, ils altèrent les sentiments et le jugement."

"Je sais, mais celui-ci a surtout une fonction de bouclier", répondit Jacob. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander de t'en servir pour autre chose."

Sam se détendit un peu à ces mots.

"Bon, dans ce cas… ça pourra sûrement être utile, c'est vrai", concéda-t-elle en prenant l'objet.

"Dommage que ces trucs ne fonctionnent pas sur nous", remarqua Daniel. "ça m'éviterait peut-être de me retrouver à l'infirmerie tous les quinze jours.

"Vous n'aurez qu'à rester derrière moi", sourit Sam. "Je vous protègerai."

"Merci, c'est gentil."

"Bon, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?" interrogea Eltan.

Sam et Jacob enfilèrent leurs « gants », Jack et Bennett vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs armes, et Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air décidé.

"Très bien, allons-y", décréta Jacob, donnant le signal du départ.

La petite troupe progressa rapidement à travers bois en prenant soin d'éviter les rares patrouilles de Jaffas qui parcouraient le secteur. Arrivant à la lisière des arbres, Eltan leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin se dressait la masse imposante du vaisseau-mère, au centre d'une sorte de carrière. Des Jaffas allaient et venaient aux alentours, montant la garde ou vaquant à diverses occupations.

Jack sortit ses jumelles d'une des poches de son gilet et observa le site.

"Il n'y a pas plus d'une vingtaine de Jaffas", compta-t-il.

"Je vous l'avais dit", répondit Eltan. "Beaucoup ont été tués ou blessés, et puis Ba'al ne s'attend pas à recevoir de la visite ici. Cette planète est très retirée par rapport aux principaux territoires contrôlés par les Grands Maîtres, et d'un point de vue goa'uld, elle ne présente aucun intérêt. C'est pour ça que Ba'al l'a choisie pour venir y refaire ses forces."

"ça paraît logique, en effet", approuva Daniel.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack et s'aperçut qu'il scrutait toujours les alentours d'un air tendu.

"Mon colonel ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

"Je n'aime pas ça", répondit-il. "ça semble trop facile."

"Eh bien un peu de facilité ne nous ferait pas de mal, pour une fois", rétorqua Daniel.

"Mouais… Restez quand-même sur vos gardes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

Les deux Tok'ra n'avaient prêté qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation, occupés à surveiller les environs, mais Teal'c, Daniel, Sam et Bennett furent un peu refroidis dans leur enthousiasme par la méfiance de Jack. Se fiant à son expérience, tous vérifièrent une nouvelle fois leurs armes et redoublèrent de vigilance. Le colonel avait peut-être tort de craindre des complications, mais mieux valait être prudent et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

"Bon, vous avez fini de palabrer ?" demanda Jacob en se tournant vers le petit groupe.

"Affirmatif", répondit Jack en serrant son P-90. "Allons-y."

Quittant la protection relative qu'offrait la forêt, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le vaisseau en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas grand mal à éviter les quelques Jaffas qui patrouillaient là, tant ceux-ci étaient peu nombreux et apparemment guère concentrés sur leur tâche. Cette attitude négligente surprit Jacob et ses compagnons, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter pour discuter à présent qu'ils avançaient en terrain découvert. Ils suivirent donc Eltan sans mot dire jusqu'aux anneaux de transport, qui les transportèrent en un instant à l'intérieur du vaisseau, grâce à la complicité de deux Jaffas qui étaient de connivence avec Eltan.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'enfermèrent dans une petite pièce qui servait apparemment de réserve, remplie de containers de diverses tailles.

"Très bien, venez par ici", ordonna Eltan.

Le petit groupe se rassembla autour de lui tandis qu'il tirait un document de sa tunique.

"Voici un plan du vaisseau. Nous sommes ici", expliqua-t-il en pointant un endroit sur le plan. "Là, c'est le pel'tac. Et là, c'est la salle où se trouve le panneau de commandes principal."

"Où est le garage pour les planeurs de la mort ?" demanda Jack.

"Juste là", répondit Eltan en désignant un autre point du plan. "Pourquoi ?"

"Si on place des explosifs sur les planeurs, le naquadah contenu dans leurs moteurs décuplera l'explosion", expliqua Sam, sachant parfaitement ce que son supérieur avait en tête.

"C'est vrai, mais c'est une zone bien gardée", objecta Eltan. "ça me paraît difficile à faire."

"Difficile, mais pas impossible ?", insista Jack.

"ça nous ferait prendre de gros risques qui ne me paraissent pas utiles. Si vous vous faites repérer, on risque fort de ne pas pouvoir sortir vivants de ce vaisseau. Mieux vaut s'en tenir au plan initial."

Jack observa un moment le Tok'ra avec une irritation non dissimulée, mais contrairement à ce que craignait Jacob, il n'insista pas davantage.

"Très bien, si vous pensez que c'est trop dangereux, on n'y va pas", répondit-il.

Sam jeta un regard surpris à son supérieur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner la partie aussi facilement, surtout face à un Tok'ra. A en juger par l'expression d'étonnement qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Daniel et le sourcil levé de Teal'c, ses deux coéquipiers partageaient sa surprise. Jack ne leur accorda néanmoins aucun regard, son visage fermé ne laissant rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

Eltan, lui, soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers eux.

"Bon, dans ce cas, chacun sait ce qui lui reste à faire", conclut-il. "Allons-y."

*********

Ils quittèrent prudemment la pièce et se scindèrent en deux groupes : Sam, Jacob et Daniel prirent la direction de la salle abritant le panneau de commandes, tandis que Teal'c, Eltan, le major Bennett et Jack se dirigeaient vers le pont du vaisseau. Evitant adroitement les patrouilles de Jaffas, le premier groupe atteignit son but sans difficulté. Sam ouvrit le panneau de commandes pendant que Daniel et Jacob montaient la garde à l'entrée de la pièce. Observant le dispositif, elle fronça les sourcils.

"Papa, viens voir ça", appela-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas normal."

Jacob quitta son poste et vint rejoindre sa fille. Examinant à son tour les cristaux, il grimaça.

"Aïe, ils ont modifié les systèmes de sécurité."

"C'est la première fois que je vois ça", reprit Sam.

"Moi aussi", répondit Jacob. "Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ba'al est sensé être affaibli et vulnérable, et d'après ce que nous a dit Eltan, il pense être en sécurité sur cette planète. Pourquoi modifier et surtout améliorer ces systèmes s'il est si faible et si confiant ? ça ne colle pas."

"Tu crois que c'est un piège ? Eltan nous aurait menti ?"

"J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'un Tok'ra puisse nous trahir, mais j'avoue que je commence à l'envisager", répondit-il d'un air sombre.

"Le colonel, Teal'c et le major Bennett sont avec lui !", s'inquiéta Sam. "Et je ne peux pas les prévenir par radio, Eltan l'entendrait."

"Il faut aller les rejoindre et sortir d'ici au plus vite", décida Jacob.

"Et le panneau de commandes, vous n'y touchez pas ?", demanda Daniel.

"J'ai bien peur que ça soit impossible", soupira Jacob.

Il avança la main vers les cristaux, mais la retira bien vite en se heurtant à un champ de force.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils ont installé un dispositif de protection du panneau. Et je n'ai pas de quoi le désactiver. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. Si Eltan nous a trahi, on risque de voir débarquer des Jaffas dans peu de temps."

Il referma le panneau de commandes et rejoignit Daniel à l'entrée de la salle avec Sam. Après s'être assurés qu'aucun Jaffa n'approchait, tous trois sortirent.

*********

"Mon colonel, où en êtes-vous ?"

Jack lâcha son arme d'une main et saisit sa radio pour répondre.

"On se dirige vers le pont. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?"

"ça se pourrait."

Jack fronça les sourcils, sentant une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir en entendant la voix tendue et hésitante de son major.

"Comment ça, « ça se pourrait » ? Vous avez un problème ou non ?"

Un long silence suivit sa question.

"Carter ?"

Jack était de plus en plus inquiet, ce genre de réponse vague n'étant guère dans les habitudes de Sam.

"On vient vous rejoindre", répondit-elle enfin.

"Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! ", protesta Eltan.

"Oui, eh bien apparemment, il y a un changement de plan !", répondit Jack, irrité par la réaction du Tok'ra. "Alors on reste là et on les attend pour savoir ce qui se passe."

Comprenant que Teal'c et Bennett obéiraient au colonel quoi qu'il puisse dire, Eltan n'insista pas.

"Carter, on est juste à côté du garage à planeurs", indiqua Jack à l'intention de Sam.

"D'accord, on vous rejoint. Terminé."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam, Jack, Jacob et Daniel arrivèrent dans le couloir où se cachaient Jack, Teal'c, Bennett et Eltan.

"Carter !" appela Jack à mi-voix lorsqu'elle arriva près d'eux.

Elle sembla soulagée de le voir et se glissa dans le petit recoin qu'ils occupaient, suivie de Daniel et Jacob.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" interrogea Jack. "Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ce qui était prévu ?"

"On est tombés sur un os", répondit Jacob. "Le panneau de commandes est protégé par un champ de force, et la configuration des cristaux a été modifiée."

Jack se retourna vivement vers Eltan.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous le saviez ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je ne comprends pas. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tout était normal."

"Ben voyons !Et ils ont eu une soudaine envie de faire des modifications juste avant qu'on arrive ? C'est bizarre, comme coïncidence, non ?"

Le jeune Tok'ra posa un regard indéchiffrable sur Jack, puis sortit dans le couloir sans se préoccuper de vérifier si la voie était libre.

"En fait, non, ça n'a rien d'étrange, colonel", répondit-il de sa voix goa'uld. "C'est moi qui ai procédé personnellement à ces petits aménagements."

"Quoi ? Eltan !", s'exclama Jacob, horrifié.

"Désolé, Selmak. Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

Une patrouille de Jaffas approcha alors et Eltan se tourna vers eux.

"Jaffas ! Arrêtez ces hommes !" leur ordonna-t-il.

"Oh, alors ça, sûrement pas !", répondit Jack en pointant son arme sur les Jaffas, imité par ses compagnons.

"Jaffas ! Kree !", lança Eltan.

Les Jaffas commencèrent à tirer, mais Teal'c, Jack, Daniel et Bennett ripostèrent, tandis que Sam et Jacob activaient leur gant-bouclier. Plusieurs Jaffas tombèrent sous les balles, tandis que d'autres s'écroulaient, touchés par l'arme de Teal'c ou le zat de Daniel. Sam et Jacob se joignirent à la bataille, tirant d'une main et se protégeant de l'autre. Mais un autre groupe de Jaffas, sans doute alerté par le bruit, arriva en renforts du premier.

"On se replie !" cria Jack. "Daniel, contactez Delek !"

Daniel sortit de sa poche un communicateur tok'ra.

"Delek, vous êtes là ?"

"Je vous écoute, docteur Jackson", répondit la voix du Tok'ra. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"On a des ennuis. On se replie. Tenez-vous prêt à nous récupérer."

"Très bien, on arrive."

"Mon colonel, allez-y, on vous couvre !" cria Sam.

"Carter ? Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?"

"Jack, on n'a pas le temps de parlementer !", trancha Jacob. "Sortez vos fesses de là !"

"Très bien. Daniel, Bennett, avec moi. Teal'c, vous nous couvrez."

Daniel et le major Bennett s'avancèrent avec Jack, tirant sur les quelques Jaffas encore debout, tandis que Teal'c les suivait à reculons, décimant l'autre patrouille qui avançait vers eux. Sam et Jacob protégeaient le petit groupe de leur mieux en arrêtant autant de tirs que possible grâce à leurs boucliers. Eltan, lui, avait été zatté depuis plusieurs minutes et gisait inconscient sur le sol avec les Jaffas blessés.

**********

A bord du vaisseau, Delek se tenait prêt à partir tandis que le jeune lieutenant Bailey attendait nerveusement l'ordre d'activer les anneaux de transfert pour ramener tout le monde à bord.

"Delek, maintenant !", cria soudain la voix de Daniel dans le haut-parleur.

Bailey actionna immédiatement les anneaux et quelques secondes plus tard, le major Bennett, Daniel et Teal'c apparurent à bord. Bennett manqua s'effondrer, soutenu à la dernière minute par le bras puissant de Teal'c.

"Major, vous êtes blessé ?", s'écria Bailey.

"Ce chien de Jaffa m'a eu dans le dos !", répondit Bennett en grimaçant de douleur, tandis que Teal'c et Daniel l'emmenaient à l'arrière du vaisseau pour le soigner.

"Où sont le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter et Jacob ?", demanda Delek.

"Ils étaient juste derrière nous", répondit Teal'c. "Le colonel a un communicateur, il vous dira quand il sera en position."

"Oui, et bien s'il pouvait se dépêcher, ça serait gentil. On n'est pas exactement les bienvenus, ici. Les Jaffas nous ont repérés, je ne sais pas combien de temps les boucliers vont tenir."

Juste à cet instant, la voix de Jack résonna dans l'habitacle.

"Delek, sortez-moi de là !"

Bailey se précipita pour actionner à nouveau les anneaux, qui ramenèrent Jack à bord. Seul.

"Où sont Sam et Jacob ?", s'enquit aussitôt Daniel.

"Ils se sont fait prendre, je n'ai rien pu faire", répondit Jack. "Un groupe de Jaffas est sorti de nulle part, ils les ont eus par surprise."

"Ils sont blessés ?"

"Pas que je sache, mais si on veut pas l'être nous, il vaut mieux pas traîner ici. On ne peut rien faire pour eux pour l'instant, les Jaffas sont sur le pied de guerre, et ça commence à sentir le roussi pour nous. On reviendra avec des renforts."

"Très bien", approuva Delek, manifestement soulagé de pouvoir éloigner son vaisseau des tirs jaffas. "Allons-y."

"Attendez, on ne peut pas les laisser là !", protesta Daniel.

"Daniel, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, croyez-moi. Mais les Jaffas sont trop nombreux, et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, on a en quelque sorte perdu notre effet de surprise. Une mission de sauvetage dans ces conditions serait du suicide pur et simple ! Notre petit copain Eltan s'est fichu de nous, ce n'est pas 40 Jaffas à moitié morts qu'il y a ici, c'est tout un bataillon et ils ont l'air très en forme ! Alors on file d'ici avant qu'ils nous descendent et on revient avec la cavalerie dès que possible. Ça vous va ?"

"Je suppose qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix", soupira le jeune archéologue.

"Vous supposez bien."


	2. Chapter 2

Titre :Les vieux proverbes ont toujours raison

**CHAPITRE 2**

Auteur : Marita

"Colonel, au rapport !", aboya Hammond, visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur, dès que Jack eut franchi la porte.

"On s'est fait entuber, mon général", répondit celui-ci sans chercher à masquer sa colère. "Notre soi-disant ami Tok'ra était un traître à la solde de Ba'al. On est tombés dans une embuscade. Le major Carter et son père ont été capturés. Et le major Bennett aurait bien besoin d'un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie."

Hammond se tourna vers l'intéressé.

"Major, vous êtes blessé ?"

"ça va aller, mon général. Delek m'a déjà soigné."

"Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en nos amis Tok'ra, mais je préfèrerais quand même que vous alliez montrer ça au docteur Fraiser."

"Mon général, je vous assure que…"

"C'est un ordre, major. D'ailleurs, il vaut pour tout le monde. Je veux tous vous voir à l'infirmerie d'ici 5 minutes."

"A vos ordres", répondit Jack en faisant signe aux autres d'y aller.

Il attendit que ses compagnons se soient éloignés, puis se tourna vers son supérieur.

"Mon général, Delek est en ce moment en train de faire part de la situation au grand conseil Tok'ra. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait avec des renforts pour décider avec nous de la suite des opérations."

"Très bien, nous verrons ça. Débriefing dans 45 minutes. En attendant, allez rejoindre les autres à l'infirmerie, et demandez au docteur Fraiser de se joindre à nous."

"Oui, mon général."

*********

"Maître, voici les Tau'ri que nous avons réussi à capturer", annonça un Jaffa en s'inclinant devant Ba'al, tandis que ses hommes forçaient Sam et Jacob à s'agenouiller.

Ba'al se leva de son « trône » pour les observer de plus près.

"Celui-ci est un Tok'ra", remarqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant en dévisageant Jacob.

"Il s'appelle Selmak, monseigneur", indiqua Eltan en s'avançant dans la pièce. "Il est considéré comme l'un des Tok'ra les plus sages ; il est très respecté."

"Vraiment ? Tu dois savoir beaucoup de choses, dans ce cas, shol'va", reprit Ba'al en se penchant vers Jacob.

Mais celui-ci demeura silencieux, les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

"Tu refuses de parler ? Très bien, comme tu veux. Nous verrons combien de temps tu résisteras à mes méthodes. Qui est la femme ?" demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers Sam.

"C'est une Tau'ri, monseigneur", le renseigna Eltan. "Le major Samantha Carter, de SG-1."

"Maudits Tau'ri. On verra si celle-ci est plus bavarde que mon dernier invité."

Sam serra les dents à ces mots, réunissant tout son sang-froid pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Ba'al. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quoi il faisait allusion, elle avait vu dans quel état le colonel était lorsqu'il avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir, et connaissant Jack, elle se doutait qu'il avait volontairement omis de mentionner dans son rapport certains détails des séances de torture que le Goa'uld lui avait infligé. Elle ne voulait pas faire le plaisir à ce monstre de parler, mais elle ignorait si elle serait aussi résistante à la torture que le colonel. En tout cas, elle résisterait jusqu'au bout de ses forces.

"Monseigneur…", reprit Eltan, hésitant à poursuivre.

"Quoi ? Eh bien, si tu sais quelque chose de plus, parle !"

"Maître, cette femme est la fille de l'hôte Tok'ra, Jacob Carter."

"Vraiment ?"

Ba'al considéra Sam et Jacob avec un intérêt nouveau.

"Intéressant. On dit que les Tok'ra ne parlent jamais, même sous la torture. Mais si je concentre mon attention sur la fille, peut-être que le père retrouvera l'usage de la parole. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?", demanda-t-il à Jacob avec un petit sourire malsain.

Le Tok'ra se crispa mais Sam lui intima d'un regard de ne pas répondre.

"Oui, je crois que je vais avoir une vraie distraction", conclut Ba'al d'un air satisfait. "Tu m'as bien servi, Kin'tar", reprit-il en se tournant vers Eltan. "Je saurai m'en souvenir."

"Merci, maître", répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant, sous le regard dédaigneux des deux prisonniers.

"Jaffas ! Emmenez les prisonniers en cellule !", ordonna Ba'al. "Je m'occuperai d'eux plus tard."

*********

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent lorsque le général Hammond fit son entrée dans la salle de briefing.

"Asseyez-vous, tout le monde", ordonna-t-il en prenant lui-même un siège en bout de table. "Colonel, quelle est la situation exacte ?"

"Eh bien, pour résumer : Ba'al et ses Jaffas sont en pleine forme, ils nous attendaient de pied ferme, la taupe Tok'ra a rejoint l'ennemi, Bennett a été salement touché mais ça ira, et pour finir Carter et Jacob sont entre les mains de ce maudit serpent. On attend toujours des nouvelles de Delek pour organiser une mission commune de secours."

"Oui, je comprends votre désir de vous porter au secours du major et de Jacob dès que possible, mais étant donné la situation avec Ba'al, ça risque d'être difficile", répondit Hammond.

"Si ça ne dépendait que de nous, je serais d'accord avec vous, mon général", répondit Jack. "Mais Delek a promis de revenir nous donner un coup de main, et vous savez bien que les Tok'ra ont toujours une nouvelle trouvaille ou un nouveau gadget qu'ils rêvent de nous faire tester. Pour une fois, je compte sur eux."

"Bien. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. En attendant, reposez-vous un peu. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour cette mission."

"A vos ordres."

*********

En sortant de la salle de briefing, Jack, Teal'c et Daniel passèrent voir Bennett qui se reposait à l'infirmerie. Après avoir reçu l'assurance de Janet qu'il allait bien et qu'elle prendrait bien soin de lui, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau.

Ils avaient à peine posé leurs plateaux sur leur table que le Dr Kemper les rejoignit. Jack ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son irritation.

"Kemper, c'est pas le moment !", gronda-t-il.

"Oh, rassurez-vous, colonel, je ne viens pas pour vous interroger. En fait, je viens juste d'apprendre que le major Carter et son père avaient été faits prisonniers. Je voulais juste vous dire que je partage votre inquiétude et que j'espère que vous réussirez à les libérer."

Jack considéra le petit homme en silence pendant de longues secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

"C'est ce qu'on espère tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, on retournera les chercher dès que possible. On n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtres."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit", opina Kemper. "Je vous souhaite bonne chance, colonel. Messieurs."

Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Teal'c et Daniel et tourna les talons.

"Vous pensez qu'il est sincère ?", demanda Daniel lorsqu'il fut parti.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais honnêtement, pour l'instant, c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations", répondit Jack d'un air sombre en fixant son café.

"Jacob Carter et le major ne révèleront aucune information à Ba'al", déclara Teal'c d'un ton confiant.

"Je sais, Teal'c, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète."

"Comment cela ?"

"S'ils refusent de parler – ce qu'ils feront – Ba'al les torturera … J'en sais quelque chose", ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, les yeux toujours baissés.

"Selmak aidera Jacob à tenir le coup", intervint Daniel. "Mais Sam…"

"Le major Carter est forte. Elle résistera à la torture", répondit Teal'c.

"Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?" demanda Jack.

Ses deux amis, sentant son inquiétude, ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Tous trois baissèrent les yeux sur leurs tasses, auxquelles ils n'avaient pas touché, et un pesant silence s'abattit sur la cafétéria, les autres membres du SGC présents partageant l'angoisse et l'émotion de SG-1.

*********

"Activation extérieure non programmée !" annoncèrent les haut-parleurs dans toute la base.

Aussitôt, le général Hammon sortit de son bureau et rejoignit la salle de contrôle.

"Nous recevons un code d'identification", l'informa Davis. "C'est la Tok'ra."

"Ouvrez l'iris !", ordonna aussitôt Hammond. "Et prévenez… Non, laissez tomber, c'est inutile."

SG-1 arriva au pas de course dans la salle.

"Mon général ?" interrogea Jack.

"Nos amis Tok'ra sont de retour", répondit celui-ci, devinant la question informulée de son subordonné.

Comme le général finissait sa phrase, Delek franchit la porte, accompagné d'une jeune femme.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai !", grogna Jack en l'apercevant. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous l'envoient, elle ?"

Daniel eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis des heures.

"Allons, Jack, Anise est très qualifiée, dans son domaine. Si elle est là, c'est sûrement que le Haut Conseil a jugé qu'elle pourrait nous être utile."

"Oui, eh bien la dernière fois qu'ils ont jugé ça, on a failli y rester, alors excusez-moi si je ne déborde pas d'enthousiasme !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Tok'ra arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing, escortés par un SF.

"Delek, Anise, soyez les bienvenus", les salua le général.

Anise jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Jack, qui lui offrit un de ses sourires forcés les plus réussis, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

"Mon général, vu la gravité de la situation, est-ce qu'on pourrait abréger les civilités et se mettre au travail ?", demanda Jack.

"Bien sûr, vous avez raison, colonel. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Tous prirent place autour de la table, les deux Tok'ra d'un côté, SG-1 de l'autre, et le général en bout de table, présidant la réunion.

"Alors, Delek, qu'a dit le Haut Conseil ?", demanda Hammond en se tournant vers le jeune Tok'ra.

"Le Conseil se montre très préoccupé par la situation, et vous présente toutes ses excuses. Nous étions à cent lieues de nous douter qu'Eltan était un traître. Il a toujours été loyal à notre cause, et ce depuis de très nombreuses années. Nous ne comprenons pas ce qui a pu le pousser à nous trahir."

"Peut-être a-t-il subi une procédure qui a altéré son jugement", proposa Teal'c.

"Comme les zatarc ?", demanda Daniel.

Jack grimaça à ce mot, et Anise baissa les yeux.

"Non, les zatarc sont programmés pour tuer quelqu'un, rappela Delek. Néanmoins, il est possible qu'il ait subi ce que vous appelez un lavage de cerveau. Ba'al semble disposer de moyens assez évolués dans ce domaine."

"Génial ! Bon, ce n'est pas que tout ça ne soit pas absolument fascinant, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à Carter et Jacob ?", demanda Jack, impatient d'en arriver à l'essentiel.

"Nous avons bien sûr à cœur de les délivrer tous les deux le plus vite possible. Les informations que possède Selmak sur notre organisation et nos agents sont inestimables. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser tomber entre les mains de Ba'al."

"Quoi, c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?", s'insurgea Daniel. "Les informations qu'il risque de livrer ? Vous n'accordez donc aucune importance à leur vie ?"

"Bien sûr que si, docteur Jackson", répondit Anise d'un ton conciliant. "Leur libération nous préoccupe tout autant que vous, soyez-en sûr. Mais comprenez que si jamais nous échouons, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques pour nous."

"Elles le seraient pour nous aussi", rappela le général. "C'est pourquoi nous devons conjuguer nos efforts pour libérer Jacob et le major Carter."

"Absolument, approuva Delek. Et nous avons justement un plan à vous proposer."

*********

"Super, j'adore les geôles goa'uld !", soupira Sam en arpentant leur cellule. "Vraiment, ça me manquait !"

"Sam, je suis désolé", répondit Jacob. "C'est ma faute si on se retrouve là. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Eltan était un traître."

"Et comment tu aurais su ça ? Tu n'es ni devin, ni télépathe, que je sache !"

"Non, mais Selmak et moi avons de l'expérience. J'aurais dû le sentir."

"Papa, arrête de te tracasser avec ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis ça fait partie des risques du métier !"

"Sam, si Ba'al te torture… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter", avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Sam vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, retrouvant soudain son sérieux.

"Papa, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il me fasse, je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Ma vie a peu d'importance comparée aux milliers de vies qui seraient menacées si tu révélais ce que tu sais."

"Objectivement, je le sais. Mais tu es ma fille, Sam. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais le regarder te torturer sans rien faire ?"

"On n'a pas le choix", répondit Sam d'un ton ferme. "Il faut qu'on tienne jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous sortir de là."

Jacob hocha la tête.

"Tenter de nous libérer en ce moment serait du suicide pur et simple, Sam. S'ils ont un peu de jugeotte, ils ne viendront pas."

"Tu ne connais pas le colonel O'Neill !", répondit-elle. "Il n'abandonne jamais un membre de son équipe. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose", ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard.

"Surtout si c'est toi ?" interrogea Jacob avec un petit sourire.

Sam rougit légèrement.

"Non, pas du tout. Il ferait ça pour n'importe lequel de ses hommes."

Jacob sourit et n'insista pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Jaffa vint ouvrir la porte de leur cellule.

"Tok'ra, kree !" lança-t-il à Jacob en lui faisant signe de se lever avec son arme.

Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Sam, soupira et se leva.

"Papa !"

"ça va aller, Sam, ne t'inquiète pas", répondit Jacob en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Le garde le poussa dans le dos avec son arme et la porte se referma. Jacob se retourna et rencontra le regard angoissé de sa fille.

"Je t'aime, Sam", murmura-t-il.

Puis il lui tourna le dos et suivit les Jaffas d'un air résolu.

*********

"Ah, je savais bien que ça allait pas me plaire !", s'exclama Jack en grimaçant.

"Colonel, je reconnais que c'est risqué mais c'est notre meilleure chance de sauver le major Carter et Selmak", répondit Anise.

"En endormant gentiment les Jaffas avec une drogue expérimentale dont vous ignorez les effets précis ??"

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact", répondit la jeune femme, un brin vexée. "Nous en connaissons les effets. Ce produit est un narcoleptique très puissant qui provoque un sommeil quasi-immédiat chez celui qui le respire. La seule variable que nous ignorons, c'est le temps pendant lequel il sera efficace."

"Quoi, vous ne l'avez pas testé ?", demanda Daniel.

"Si, mais pas à si grande échelle. Nous ne disposons que d'une quantité limitée de ce produit, et si nous voulons agir rapidement, nous n'aurons malheureusement pas le temps d'en produire davantage. Nous ignorons si tous les Jaffas seront touchés, et même si c'est le cas, les effets ont une durée limitée."

"Euh, limitée comment ?" questionna à nouveau le jeune archéologue d'un air méfiant.

"Entre 20 et 40 minutes, je pense", répondit Anise.

"ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre", grogna Jack.

"Désolée, colonel, nous n'avions pas prévu de tester ce produit sur le terrain si tôt. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de remédier à tous les problèmes."

"Quoi, il y a _d'autres_ problèmes ?"

"Oui, il y en a un. Ce produit ne fait pas la différence entre les Jaffas et les humains. Il agit sur toutes les formes de vie. Nous devrons donc porter des masques pour ne pas être affectés nous-mêmes."

"Oh, génial, j'adore ces trucs ! C'est tellement confortable !"

"Colonel, nous réalisons que ce plan n'est pas parfait, mais nous n'en avons pas de meilleur", intervint Delek. "Et sans vouloir vous alarmer, nous perdons du temps à discuter."

Jack soupira et se tourna vers son supérieur pour avoir son avis.

"Mon général ?"

"Il a raison, Jack. On n'a rien de mieux à proposer. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, vous avez le feu vert. Allez vous préparer."

"Bien mon général."

"Nous vous attendrons sur Lentyak", déclara Delek en se levant. "Nous allons préparer le vaisseau."

"D'accord, on vous rejoint d'ici une quinzaine de minutes", répondit Jack.

Les deux Tok'ra prirent congé du général et gagnèrent la salle d'embarquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

"Jack, étant donné les circonstances, je ne peux pas envoyer une autre équipe avec vous en renfort. Il y a beaucoup de blessés à l'infirmerie, SG-2, 5, 12 et 13 sont en mission, SG-3 et 8 sont de repos, et je dois garder quelques hommes valides à la base en cas de problème."

"Je comprends, général. On se débrouillera."

Dix minutes plus tard, les 3 membres de SG-1 regardaient le dernier chevron se verrouiller avant que le vortex se forme.

"SG-1, ramenez-nous le major et Jacob vivants !", leur lança Hammond dans le micro.

"A vos ordres", répondit Jack.

Il enfonça sa casquette favorite sur sa tête, adressa un bref salut à son supérieur et se retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

"Prêts ?"

"Tout à fait, O'Neill", répondit Teal'c.

"Bien sûr", ajouta Daniel.

Les trois hommes remontèrent la rampe menant à la porte et disparurent dans l'horizon liquide. Ils n'entendirent pas le « bonne chance » que murmura le général Hammond en les regardant partir.

***********

Sam bondit sur ses pieds en entendant des Jaffas approcher. Tendant l'oreille, elle fronça les sourcils : les Jaffas avançaient bien plus lentement que d'habitude, et on entendait un bruit de frottement, comme s'ils tiraient quelque chose de lourd sur le sol. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, elle se rendit compte avec horreur de ce que les Jaffas transportaient lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule et y laissèrent tomber leur « paquet » sans ménagement. C'était son père, ou du moins une masse inerte et meurtrie qui avait ses traits. Sam se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés tandis que les Jaffas refermaient la porte s'en allaient sans un regard en arrière.

Jacob gisait sur le sol, inconscient, et ne répondit pas aux appels angoissés de sa fille. Celle-ci vérifia son pouls : il était faible mais régulier. Comme chaque fois que son père était blessé, elle se félicita de l'avoir convaincu de devenir un Tok'ra. Selmak l'aiderait à se remettre une fois de plus, même si cette fois son père ne présentait aucune blessure visible. Seuls ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, mais la peau en dessous était lisse et rien n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'il avait été blessé. Mais Sam ne s'y fia pas. Elle connaissait les méthodes de torture de Ba'al grâce aux rapports du colonel O'Neill. Elle se doutait donc qu'il avait fait subir de terribles tourments à son père avant de lui redonner vie grâce au sarcophage. Soupirant, elle souleva délicatement la tête de Jacob pour la placer sur ses genoux en attendant qu'il se réveille, et leva les yeux au plafond, priant pour que ses amis les sortent vite de cet enfer.

*********

Delek stoppa le vaisseau un instant et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

"Nous sommes presque arrivés, annonça-t-il. Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit dégagé pour nous poser, si possible pas trop loin du vaisseau de Ba'al."

"Pourquoi nous poser ? demanda Daniel. On pourrait utiliser les anneaux."

"Nous ne pouvons pas les utiliser lorsque le mode furtif est activé, et ils nous repèreraient tout de suite si on le désactivait."

"Donc il va falloir qu'on fasse une petite rando avec nos masques à gaz, plus Sam et Jacob au retour ?"

"Désolé, docteur Jackson, nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre seule chance de parvenir à les sauver."

Daniel soupira.

"Bon, d'accord. Allons-y."

Delek reprit les commandes et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de la planète.

"Le scanner indique une zone dégagée à moins de 3 kilomètres du vaisseau-mère", indiqua-t-il. "Je vais essayer de me poser là."

*********

La première chose que vit Jacob en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage tendu et inquiet de sa fille penché sur lui. Il lui adressa un faible sourire.

"Sam."

"Papa, comment tu te sens ?"

"J'ai connu mieux, mais ça ira. Pour cette fois, en tout cas."

Sam l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir contre le mur de la cellule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" questionna la jeune femme.

Jacob détourna les yeux.

"Peu importe. Je ne le laisserai pas recommencer", répondit-il.

"Comment ça ?", demanda Sam, surprise.

Jacob regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux, hésita un instant, puis soupira.

"Sam, tu sais comment Ba'al procède. Il torture les gens jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, ensuite il les met dans un sarcophage et il recommence, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut."

Sam baissa les yeux, luttant contre la terreur que ces images faisaient naître en elle.

"Je sais", murmura-t-elle.

"Et tu sais aussi quels sont les effets du sarcophage lorsqu'il est utilisé de manière répétée. Ils sont encore pire sur les Tok'ra, à cause du symbiote que nous portons et qui réagit davantage à cette technologie. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de livrer des informations à Ba'al parce que le sarcophage aura brouillé mon jugement, et celui de Selmak."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?"

Jacob se mordilla la lèvre, et Sam prit peur en voyant ce geste de nervosité si inhabituel de la part de son père.

"Papa ?", insista-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?"

"Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, Sam. Tous les Tok'ra prévoient l'éventualité d'être capturés et torturés un jour. Bien sûr, personne ne veut livrer d'informations, mais même le plus résistant peut craquer au bout d'un moment. Nous avons donc tous en permanence sur nous une petite dose d'une drogue qui cause des dégâts si importants dans l'organisme, et particulièrement au cerveau, que même un sarcophage ne peut pas sauver celui qui l'a absorbée."

"Un suicide ?", murmura Sam, pâle comme un linge.

"Dans les cas extrêmes, c'est la seule solution", répondit Jacob.

Sam hocha lentement la tête, tentant de digérer tant bien que mal ces informations.

"Je comprends", répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Jacob prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort.

"Si la cavalerie n'arrive pas, je n'aurai pas le choix", murmura-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu as une dose suffisante pour deux personnes ?", demanda la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Jacob soupira. Il s'attendait à cette question.

"En principe, non", répondit-il. "Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que ce monstre s'en prenne à toi. Alors s'il faut qu'on partage, on partagera, et j'espère que ça marchera."

"Espérons qu'on n'aura pas à en arriver là", répondit Sam en relevant les yeux vers son père.

Jacob lui sourit et hocha la tête en serrant sa main. Sam ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son père, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que d'habitude, c'était contre Jack qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi, et son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

*********

Le vaisseau une fois posé, Delek s'était joint à Jack, Daniel et Teal'c pour aller à la rescousse de Jacob et Sam, tandis qu'Anise restait à bord, prête à décoller rapidement en cas d'urgence. Après une marche forcée d'une vingtaine de minutes à travers bois, les quatre hommes stoppèrent en arrivant en vue du vaisseau de Ba'al.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est le moment de tester votre trouvaille", lança Jack en se tournant vers Delek.

Le jeune Tok'ra acquiesça en sortant une petite fiole de sa tunique.

"Très bien tout le monde, sortez vos masques", reprit Jack en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tous s'équipèrent avec les masques à gaz qu'ils avaient apportés, puis les trois Terriens se tournèrent vers Delek.

"C'est bon, allez-y."

Le jeune homme opina et brisa la fiole contre un arbre. Jack fixa le petit tube de verre brisé et fronça les sourcils.

"Dites, c'est normal qu'on n'ait rien vu sortir de ce truc ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parfaitement normal, colonel", répondit Delek. "Ce gaz est incolore et inodore, en un mot indétectable."

"Ah. Bon. Si vous le dites. Espérons que ses effets seront un peu plus détectables, en tout cas."

"Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre", répondit le Tok'ra. "Je pense que les Jaffas les plus proches de nous seront affectés d'ici 5 minutes environ."

6 minutes plus tard, les premiers Jaffas s'écroulèrent lourdement au sol.

"Bon. Ça marche", commenta Jack.

"En effet", approuva Teal'c, observant d'un œil surpris ses « frères » succomber l'un après l'autre à la drogue tok'ra.

"Bon, allons-y", décréta Jack.

"Colonel, il serait plus prudent d'attendre encore quelques minutes", protesta Delek. "Laissez le temps au gaz de faire son effet sur le plus de Jaffas possible."

"Je le ferais bien volontiers, mais ce malade est certainement en train de jouer à des petits jeux sadiques avec avec Carter et Jacob, en ce moment. Alors je n'ai pas trop envie d'attendre, vous voyez. En plus, on ne sait pas combien de temps ces chers agneaux resteront dans les bras de Morphée, donc je suggère qu'on y aille et qu'on s'occupe des Jaffas qui ne seraient pas encore dans les pommes si on en rencontre."

Sentant que Daniel et Teal'c se rallieraient à l'opinion de Jack quoi qu'il puisse dire, Delek céda et le petit groupe s'élança vers le vaisseau.

*********

Sam ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en entendant la grille de leur cellule se relever. Deux Jaffas entrèrent tandis que deux autres restaient à l'extérieur.

"Toi, viens avec nous", lui intima l'un de ceux qui étaient entrés.

Sam échangea un rapide regard avec son père et se leva. Les deux Jaffas la firent sortir et refermèrent la grille. L'un d'eux la poussa dans le dos avec sa lance.

"ça va, ça va, j'y vais", protesta Sam.

"Avance et tais-toi", lui répondit le Jaffa en la poussant à nouveau.

Sam serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre. Les Jaffas étaient visiblement énervés, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

Elle fut conduite à une petite salle où, comme elle s'y attendait, se trouvait déjà Ba'al. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant arriver.

"Major Carter, quel plaisir de vous recevoir !"

Sam lui adressa un sourire crispé.

"Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous retourne pas la politesse."

Le sarcasme ne sembla pas affecter le Goa'uld, qui continua de sourire.

"Vous êtes courageuse, pour une femelle, surtout dans votre position. Tant mieux, ça sera plus amusant. Jaffas, laissez-nous !"

Les Jaffas s'inclinèrent et sortirent, laissant Sam seule face à Ba'al.

"Bien. J'espère que vous vous montrerez plus coopérative que votre père", commença-t-il. "Pour votre propre bien, s'entend. Pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai tout mon temps. Mais mieux vaut pour vous que vous parliez tout de suite."

"Allez vous faire voir", répondit Sam en souriant.

Le sourire de Ba'al s'élargit à cette réponse.

"Vous êtes une forte tête, comme votre père. Très bien, comme vous voulez."

Il se tourna vers une petite console et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, Sam se trouva projetée contre une paroi, maintenue en l'air contre le mur comme un aimant sur une plaque de fer.

"Je vous offre une dernière chance, offrit Ba'al. Donnez-moi les codes qui désactivent l'iris que vous avez placé sur votre cha'paï et je vous tuerai rapidement."

Sam serra les dents et garda un silence obstiné. Ba'al hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera un peu plus long", conclut-il en la fixant d'un air glacial.

*********

Jack et ses compagnons s'introduisirent sans peine dans le vaisseau-mère, enjambant au passage les Jaffas endormis.

"Les cellules se trouvent par là", indiqua Delek en désignant un couloir sur leur gauche.

"On y va", approuva Jack. "Gardez les yeux ouverts, les enfants, on ne sait pas s'ils sont tous HS. Je ne veux pas de blessés supplémentaires, c'est clair ?"

"Tout à fait", répondit Teal'c.

"Daniel ?"

"Je ferai de mon mieux", répondit le jeune archéologue en réprimant un soupir d'agacement.

"Bien."

Les quatre hommes suivirent le couloir indiqué par Delek et arrivèrent à la partie du vaisseau où se trouvaient les cellules sans rencontrer de Jaffa – ou du moins aucun en état de leur causer des ennuis.

"Ils devraient être par là", déclara le jeune Tok'ra. "Il faut faire le tour des cellules."

"D'accord. Daniel, allez avec Delek. Teal'c, avec moi", ordonna Jack.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent et commencèrent leur inspection des cellules. La plupart étaient vides, aussi ils eurent vite terminé. Jack et Teal'c inspectaient les deux dernières de leur côté, lorsque leur radio craqua.

"Jack, on a trouvé Jacob !" annonça Daniel.

"On arrive !", répondit O'Neill.

Ayant rejoint Daniel et Delek, Jack jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la cellule. Jacob gisait sur le sol, apparemment inconscient.

"Il est comme ça à cause de votre drogue ou d'autre chose ?" interrogea le colonel en se tournant vers Delek.

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais il n'a pas l'air blessé", répondit celui-ci.

"ça, ça ne veut rien dire", grommela Jack entre ses dents, des images de ce que lui avait fait subir le Goa'uld lui revenant à l'esprit.

"Ecartez-vous", ordonna Teal'c.

Il pointa sa lance sur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la grille et fit feu. La cellule s'ouvrit aussitôt et les quatre hommes entrèrent. Daniel s'accroupit auprès de Jacob et l'examina rapidement.

"Pas de blessures apparentes, son pouls est régulier. Je pense qu'il dort", annonça-t-il.

"Très bien. Delek, Daniel, prenez Jacob et ramenez-le au vaisseau. Teal'c et moi, on va chercher Carter."

"Mais vous ne savez même pas où elle est !", protesta Daniel.

"Oh, j'en ai une petite idée", répondit Jack en tournant les talons. "Si on n'est pas revenus dans 30 minutes, partez sans nous. Quand les Jaffas se réveilleront et comprendront ce qui s'est passé, ils risquent de ne pas être très heureux. Inutile que vous traîniez dans les parages."

"Vous plaisantez ? On ne peut pas partir sans vous !", se récria Daniel.

"Daniel ! 30 minutes.", répéta Jack.

Son ton n'admettait aucune protestation, aussi Daniel soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers Jacob, pendant que Teal'c suivait O'Neill dans le couloir.

*********

Sam serra les dents pour ne pas crier lorsque le premier poignard vint se ficher dans la chair de son épaule droite. Ba'al la considérait calmement, visiblement à peine contrarié par son refus de répondre à ses questions.

"Alors, major, toujours pas décidée à parler ?"

Sam le fixa d'un œil déterminé, tout en tachant d'occulter mentalement la douleur lancinante de son épaule.

"Désolée", répondit-elle.

Ba'al poussa un soupir mélodramatique, leva les yeux au ciel et saisit un second poignard qu'il caressa amoureusement.

"Ce serait tellement plus simple, pourtant. Ça me ferait gagner du temps, et vous, vous souffririez moins."

"Vous vous trompez", rétorqua Sam. "Je souffrirais bien davantage si je vous donnais ces informations et que vous les utilisiez pour détruire la Terre."

"Allons, allons, je ne suis pas si cruel, ma chère. Je me contenterais d'envahir votre planète et de réduire la population en esclavage. Bien sûr, les vôtres ne se rendraient certainement pas sans livrer bataille, et je serais dans l'obligation d'en éliminer une partie, dont vos amis, évidemment, mais je vous promets que je vous tuerais dès que vous m'auriez dit ce que je veux savoir. Je ne vous forcerais même pas à assister à l'affligeant spectacle de l'anéantissement de votre monde !"

Sam se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique.

"Quelle grandeur d'âme !"

Ba'al lui rendit un sourire froid.

"Oui, enfin, n'exagérons rien. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous tuer quoi qu'il arrive. A moins que je ne décide de vous faire l'honneur de devenir un hôte. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Plutôt mourir."

"Le mépris que vous autres humains de la Tau'ri affichez à l'encontre de notre espèce commence vraiment à m'agacer", répondit le Goa'uld.

Il lâcha le poignard qu'il tenait, et celui-ci alla tout droit se planter dans la cuisse gauche de Sam. La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

"Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps comme ça", reprit Ba'al. "Parlez !"

"Allez au diable !", répliqua Sam.

Le Goa'uld, à présent franchement énervé, saisit un troisième poignard et le lança dans l'abdomen de sa prisonnière. Sam poussa un cri et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

*********

"Savez-vous où se trouve le major Carter ?", interrogea Teal'c en suivant O'Neill le long d'un couloir du vaisseau.

"J'espère que je me trompe, Teal'c, mais oui, je pense savoir où elle est. Si notre cher ami Ba'al n'a pas déménagé ses locaux, on ne devrait pas être loin."

Teal'c s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Jack lui fit signe de s'arrêter et de se taire. Tendant l'oreille, il distingua le bruit caractéristique des pas de plusieurs Jaffas qui approchaient. Les deux hommes firent rapidement marche arrière et se dissimulèrent derrière des colonnes en attendant que la patrouille soit passée. Mais les Jaffas stoppèrent avant et pénétrèrent dans une salle. Comme la porte était restée ouverte, Jack et Teal'c purent entendre sans problème la conversation.

"Monseigneur, pardon de vous déranger", commença un Jaffa.

"Que se passe-t-il ?", répondit la voix de Ba'al, clairement irrité d'avoir été dérangé.

"Plusieurs gardes ont été retrouvés endormis dans le vaisseau et dehors, monseigneur."

"Endormis ?"

"Certainement drogués, monseigneur. On n'arrive pas à les réveiller."

Un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration, puis Ba'al reprit :

"Ainsi, vos amis sont assez fous pour être revenus vous chercher. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de valeur à leurs yeux. Dommage que vous n'en ayez pas autant aux miens."

Jack se contracta à ces mots et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son arme. Il savait à qui Ba'al venait de parler, et cette dernière déclaration ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Jaffas, trouvez ces intrus !", ordonna le Goa'uld. "Et amenez-les moi vivants, de préférence. Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de divertissement !"

Les Jaffas sortirent de la salle et s'en retournèrent d'où ils étaient venus – sans aucun doute pour aller prévenir leurs « collègues » et organiser une fouille en règle du vaisseau et des environs. Cela laissait peu de temps à Jack et Teal'c pour agir.

*********

A bord du vaisseau tok'ra, Delek s'occupait de Jacob sous l'œil inquiet de Daniel. Le retour s'était passé sans encombre, les Jaffas étant toujours endormis sous l'effet du narcotique tok'ra, et Anise avait semblé réellement soulagée de constater que Jacob était encore en vie. Daniel partageait ce sentiment, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang pour Sam, Jack et Teal'c. Au cours des dernières années, ces trois-là étaient un peu devenus une famille de substitution pour lui, et après ce qui était arrivé à Sha're, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore des être chers.

Le grésillement de sa radio le tira toutefois bien vite de ses sombres pensées, et la voix de Jack résonna étrangement dans l'habitable silencieux du vaisseau.

"Daniel ? Vous m'entendez ?"

"Jack, où est-ce que vous en êtes ? Vous avez retrouvé Sam ?"

"Oui, mais Ba'al est avec elle. Et apparemment, la super drogue de nos amis Tok'ra ne l'a pas endormi, ni lui ni je ne sais combien de ses Jaffas. Ils ont trouvé leurs copains qui dormaient bien gentiment et ça leur a comme qui dirait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ils commencent à fouiller le vaisseau."

"Ah. Ça, c'est mauvais."

"On pourrait dire ça, oui. Sans compter que mon pote Ba'al continue de jouer les lanceurs de couteaux avec Carter pendant ce temps. Alors si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés, je crois que ce serait le moment de créer une diversion."

"Très bien, je transmets le message."

"Merci. Terminé."

*********

Sam luttait depuis plusieurs minutes pour garder les yeux ouverts, la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe et son ventre menaçant de l'engloutir dans les brumes accueillantes de l'inconscience à chaque seconde. Ba'al ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de la tuer, au contraire, il s'amusait avec elle comme un chat avec une souris. Mais elle ne lui donnerait pas ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait la tuer si ça lui faisait plaisir, elle s'était juré qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre. Trop de vies étaient en jeu.

Le Goa'uld s'apprêtait à lancer sur elle un autre de ses horribles poignards lorsque les Jaffas étaient arrivés, et même si son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, elle avait immédiatement compris ce qui se passait. SG-1 était de retour, probablement avec des renforts tok'ra, si l'on en croyait cette histoire de Jaffas endormis. Elle sourit intérieurement en entendant ces nouvelles, et serra les dents de plus belle. Si ses amis étaient là, cet enfer serait bientôt terminé. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle s'accroche. Le visage de Jack s'imposa alors à son esprit, et elle put presque entendre sa voix déterminée qui lui enjoignait de tenir le coup.

"A vos ordres, mon colonel", murmura-t-elle.

Et elle perdit connaissance.

*********

"Si on fait ça, on a toutes les chances de ne jamais s'en sortir", déclara fermement Anise.

"Bien sûr que si, on a une chance !" répliqua impatiemment Daniel. "On s'est déjà trouvés dans des situations plus critiques que celle-ci et on s'en est toujours sortis !"

"Vous avez toujours eu de la chance, voilà tout !", rétorqua la Tok'ra.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ecoutez, ça vous est peut-être égal de laisser mourir mes amis, mais pas moi. On vous a aidés à récupérer Jacob, vous pouvez bien nous aider à votre tour, non ?"

"C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Les Jaffas repèreront immédiatement notre position et…"

"Et la moitié d'entre eux est encore endormie !"

"Nous ignorons pour combien de temps !"

"De moins en moins longtemps à mesure qu'on perd du temps à discuter !"

"Docteur Jackson…."

"Anise !"

La jeune Tok'ra et Daniel s'interrompirent. C'était Jacob qui venait de parler. Il était de toute évidence encore très faible, mais il parvint néanmoins à s'asseoir avec l'aide de Delek.

"On ne peut pas les laisser aux mains de Ba'al", déclara-t-il. "Ils savent beaucoup trop de choses, et il arrivera à les faire parler, tôt ou tard. La résistance d'un homme a ses limites. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut leur porter secours."

"C'est extrêmement risqué !", protesta Anise.

"Mais les abandonner ici serait une pure folie", répliqua Jacob.

Anise échangea un regard avec Delek, qui hocha la tête. Elle soupira et se tourna alors vers Daniel.

"Très bien", lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. "Allons-y."

*********

Jack soupira en regardant sa montre pour la 5ème fois en 5 minutes. Mais que faisait Daniel ? Exaspéré, il saisit sa radio.

"Daniel ? Quand j'ai dit qu'on avait besoin d'une diversion, je voulais dire « maintenant », pas « dans 3 mois » !" aboya-t-il.

La radio grésilla un moment, puis la voix de Daniel se fit entendre.

"Désolé, Jack, il a fallu parlementer un peu pour convaincre nos amis Tok'ra. On arrive. Terminé."

"Je déteste ces serpents", grommela Jack en se tournant vers Teal'c. "Je jure que je vais finir par étrangler Anise un des jours !"

"Je croyais que vous et elle aviez certaines affinités", répondit Teal'c.

"Non, non, non ! **Elle** a un faible pour moi, j'ai jamais dit que c'était réciproque ! Et puis même pas elle en entier, en plus, juste Freya ; Anise, elle, elle craque sur Daniel, du moins autant qu'un serpent puisse le faire."

"Je vois."

La conversation fut interrompue par le bruit d'une attaque, et le vaisseau se mit à trembler.

"C'est pas trop tôt", grommela Jack.

Des Jaffas s'interpellèrent et deux d'entre eux arrivèrent pour prévenir Ba'al.

"Monseigneur, nous sommes attaqués !"

"Par qui ?"

"C'est un tel'tak, Monseigneur. Il ne s'est pas identifié."

Ba'al étouffa un juron goa'uld que Jack ne comprit pas mais dont il devina sans peine le sens général.

"Vous deux, restez ici et surveillez la prisonnière", ordonna le Goa'uld.

"Bien, Monseigneur", répondit l'un des Jaffas.

Puis Ba'al quitta la pièce et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, visiblement de fort méchante humeur.

*********

Les deux Jaffas restés en poste jetèrent un œil à la jeune femme qu'ils devaient garder et levèrent un sourcil surpris. Vu son état, elle ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin, et ils se demandaient pourquoi leur maître leur avait demandé de la surveiller. Néanmoins, un bon Jaffa obéissait sans poser de questions. Ils prirent donc position à l'entrée de la pièce, un de chaque côté de la porte, tout en écoutant les bruits d'explosions et de tirs qui résonnaient un peu partout dans le vaisseau. Ils auraient voulu aller rejoindre leurs camarades et participer à l'action, mais ils devaient rester là, comme Ba'al le leur avait ordonné, même si garder une prisonnière blessée et inconsciente ne constituait pas une tâche bien passionnante, et même s'ils estimaient qu'ils auraient pu être autrement plus utiles ailleurs.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir leurs assaillants pointer un zat sur eux avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscients.

*********

Jack abaissa son zat et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce où était retenue Carter, bien qu'il redoutât de voir dans quel état se trouvait son second. Il se figea en la voyant et ravala avec peine la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. De toute évidence, Ba'al n'avait pas changé sa méthode de torture. La jeune femme était « collée » à cette étrange toile d'araignée, plusieurs poignards enfoncés dans sa chair. Du sang coulait de ses blessures et sa tête pendait sur sa poitrine. Elle était inconsciente. Surmontant le choc provoqué par cette vue, Jack s'approcha d'elle et porta deux doigts à sa carotide. Il sentit un pouls, faible et irrégulier, mais au moins elle était en vie. Il lui toucha légèrement le bras.

"Carter ?"

Pas de réponse. Il la secoua un peu.

"Carter, vous m'entendez ?"

Teal'c s'approcha à son tour et échangea un regard avec Jack.

"Je crois que vous ne parviendrez pas à la réveiller, O'Neill. Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang."

"Je sais. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Vous savez comment désactiver ce truc ?"

Le Jaffa alla examiner la console de commandes près du siège de Ba'al, et hocha affirmativement la tête.

"Bien, alors allez-y", ordonna Jack.

Teal'c appuya sur un bouton, et le corps inerte de Sam glissa aussitôt au sol, rattrapé in extremis par Jack. La jeune femme ouvrit alors péniblement un œil, et fixa son supérieur d'un air incertain.

"Mon colonel ?", articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

"Oui, c'est moi, Carter. Tenez le coup, on va vous sortir de là."

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et referma les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui.

"Teal'c, vous pouvez la porter ?", demanda Jack. "C'est pas que je veux pas le faire, mais je crains que mes genoux n'apprécient pas trop. J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par le doc quand on sera rentrés."

"Je comprends", répondit Teal'c.

Il s'accroupit près de Sam et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Jack prit son arme, se releva et s'approcha de la console qui contrôlait la « salle de torture » de Ba'al. Ouvrant une poche de son gilet, il en sortit un pain de C4 et disposa l'explosif sur le panneau.

"Ba'al va devoir s'acheter un nouveau jouet", murmura-t-il.

Puis il suivit Teal'c dans le couloir et agrippa sa radio.

"Daniel, on a récupéré Carter, on arrive. Où est-ce que vous êtes ?"

"Oh, on est juste en train de bombarder un peu le vaisseau en vous attendant", répondit l'archéologue. "Vous feriez mieux d'utiliser les anneaux pour revenir, ça sera plus simple, surtout si Sam est blessée. Au fait, comment elle va ?"

Jack jeta un bref coup d'œil à la tête blonde qui ballottait sur l'épaule de Teal'c.

"Elle est vivante, mais elle ne le restera pas longtemps si on ne la tire pas d'ici vite fait", répondit-il.

"D'accord, d'après Delek, vous devriez trouver des anneaux juste à côté de la salle où on s'est cachés quand on est montés à bord. Vous allez y arriver ?"

"On n'a pas le choix ! Continuez à occuper les Jaffas."

"D'accord. On vous attend."

Jack lâcha sa radio et passa devant Teal'c, son P-90 dans une main, prêt à servir, la lance jaffa de Teal'c dans l'autre, tous les sens aux aguets. Heureusement, les Jaffas semblaient surtout préoccupés par la défense du vaisseau et la riposte contre le tel'tak, ce qui les maintenait essentiellement dans la salle de contrôle et à l'extérieur. Teal'c et Jack purent donc atteindre sans encombre la salle des anneaux. Une fois arrivés, Teal'c prit le soin de pousser un gros container devant la porte, puis il alla rejoindre Jack et Sam, dont le teint de plus en plus pâle ne présageait rien de bon. Jack confia de nouveau son second au Jaffa, qui la porta au centre des anneaux, puis il saisit sa radio.

"Daniel, on est prêts. Vous pouvez nous récupérer ?"

Il y eut quelques grésillements, puis la voix de Daniel se fit entendre.

"OK, mais dépêchez-vous, on ne tiendra plus très longtemps !"

"D'accord, on arrive."

Jack se hâta d'aller pianoter sur la commande des anneaux avant de rejoindre Teal'c et Sam. Un faisceau de lumière apparut, les enveloppant, et l'instant d'après ils se trouvaient tous les trois à bord du tel'tak.

"Tout le monde est là ?", demanda Delek par-dessus son épaule, depuis le siège de pilotage.

"Oui, c'est bon", répondit Daniel.

"Alors on s'en va."

"Une seconde !", s'écria Jack.

"Colonel, on n'a pas le temps de traîner !", répondit Delek, occupé à éviter tant bien que mal les tirs des Jaffas.

"Je sais, ça ne prendra qu'une seconde", répéta Jack.

Il ouvrit une des poches de son gilet et en sortit la commande déclenchant les explosifs à distance.

"Un petit souvenir de notre passage pour notre cher ami Ba'al", commenta-t-il froidement en appuyant sur le bouton.

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion dans le vaisseau mère, et quelques Jaffas furent tués, mais le tel'teak était trop loin pour que ses occupants s'en rendent compte.

Delek, pressé de partir, éloigna rapidement le tel'tak du vaisseau de Ba'al et passa en hyperespace, laissant la planète loin derrière eux.

Aussitôt, Daniel se précipita à l'arrière pour rejoindre ses amis. Teal'c était en train d'allonger Sam aussi doucement que possible, arrachant tout de même quelques gémissements à la jeune femme. Jack ôta sa veste et en fit un oreiller où il posa délicatement la tête de son second. Daniel s'agenouilla près d'eux et saisit la main de Sam, bouleversé de découvrir dans quel état critique elle se trouvait.

"Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?", murmura-t-il.

Jacob approcha lui aussi et grimaça.

"Oh, Sam, je suis désolé !"

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, Jacob", répondit Jack en enlevant son masque à gaz, imité par Teal'c. "Le seul responsable, c'est cette espèce d'ordure de serpent."

"Dites, il ne faudrait pas lui enlever ces trucs ?" demanda Daniel en désignant les 3 poignards toujours fichés dans le corps de la jeune femme.

"J'en sais rien", répondit Jack. "ça risque de la faire saigner encore plus."

"Pas si quelqu'un s'en occupe", rétorqua Jacob.

Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, Teal'c se leva et alla rejoindre Delek et Anise à l'avant de l'appareil.

"Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Environ une heure", répondit Delek. "Elle pourra tenir ?"

"Si elle ne reçoit aucun soin d'ici là, j'en doute fortement."

"Très bien. Teal'c, vous voulez bien me remplacer un moment ?"

"Bien sûr."

Le jeune Tok'ra laissa sa place à Teal'c et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe près de Sam.

"Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?", demanda Daniel.

"Ses blessures ont l'air sérieuses. Je pourrai peut-être améliorer un peu les choses, mais elle a besoin de soins médicaux."

"Faites ce que vous pouvez", répondit Jack.

Delek hocha la tête, s'éloigna pour fourrager un moment dans un coffre, puis revint, un gant régénérateur à la main.

"Il faut lui retirer les poignards", remarqua-t-il.

Jack, Daniel et Jacob s'entre-regardèrent, chacun espérant voir l'autre se proposer pour cette tâche pour le moins délicate. Comme personne ne se décidait, Jack décida de prendre les choses en main. Il n'était pas médecin et il redoutait d'aggraver les blessures de Sam par mégarde, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il remonta donc ses manches et s'installa près de la jeune femme.

"OK, on va y aller", murmura-t-il. "Accrochez-vous, Carter."

Il saisit le poignard planté dans la cuisse de son second et le retira d'un coup sec. La douleur réveilla Sam, qui poussa un cri.

"Désolé, Carter, mais il faut qu'on vous enlève ça du corps si Delek veut pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Il va falloir serrer les dents."

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"D'accord, allez-y", acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix blanche, tout en serrant la main de Daniel.

Jack retira le 2ème poignard de son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de refaire saigner la blessure. Jacob y pressa aussitôt un morceau de gaze qu'il avait trouvée dans le matériel de premier secours de Daniel.

"Daniel, tenez ça bien appuyé", lui indiqua-t-il. "Je vais m'occuper de sa jambe."

Il saisit un bandage et en entoura soigneusement la cuisse de sa fille.

"Voilà, ça devrait aller", conclut-il. "Vous pouvez enlever le dernier, Jack."

Sam tourna les yeux vers son supérieur et lut dans son regard la peur qu'il ressentait. Le dernier poignard était en effet enfoncé dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Un mauvais mouvement risquait de provoquer des dégâts irréparables.

"Allez-y, mon colonel", l'encouragea-t-elle.

"Carter, si je me plante…"

"Delek est là pour limiter les dégâts", l'interrompit-elle. "Et on sera bientôt à la maison, Janet s'occupera de moi. Ça va aller."

La main gauche de Jack, qui depuis quelque temps caressait inconsciemment ses cheveux, pour la calmer autant que pour se calmer lui-même, s'y crispa. Sam lui adressa un faible sourire, et la confiance qu'il lut dans ses grands yeux azur le bouleversa. Il hocha lentement la tête et saisit le 3ème poignard.

"OK. On y va à 3", indiqua-t-il sans lâcher Sam du regard. "1…2…3 !"

Il tira et Sam laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur tandis que les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Aussitôt, Delek se pencha sur elle et dirigea le gant tok'ra vers sa blessure. Un rai de lumière orangée en jaillit. Il en balaya lentement tout le corps de Sam pendant plusieurs minutes, s'attardant sur son ventre, son épaule et sa cuisse. Sous l'effet de l'appareil, Sam s'apaisa et ferma les yeux. Jack recula un peu et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il ne faisait pas excessivement chaud dans le vaisseau, mais il était trempé de sueur.

"Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang", déclara Delek après un moment. "J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Si elle n'est pas soignée très vite, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas."

Cette déclaration plongea le petit groupe dans un silence consterné. C'est alors que Sam s'agita de nouveau. Jacob se pencha aussitôt sur elle.

"Sam ?", murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les posa successivement sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle, s'arrêtant sur son père.

"Papa ?"

Sa voix était rauque et les mots semblaient lui faire mal à la gorge. Jacob lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

"Je suis là, ma chérie. Ça va aller. Ne parle pas, repose-toi. On sera bientôt à la maison."

Sam tourna alors la tête et croisa le regard anxieux de Jack.

"Colonel ?"

"C'est fini, Carter. Delek s'est occupé de vous. Reposez-vous, maintenant."

"Je me sens…faible", murmura-t-elle. "J'ai mal partout."

"Je sais. Tenez bon. Fraiser va s'occuper de vous et vous remettre sur pieds en moins de deux, vous verrez."

Cette remarque lui arracha un faible sourire, et elle chercha instinctivement sa main. Jack la prit et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

"ça va aller, Carter", répéta-t-il.

Sam hocha la tête et referma les yeux, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de Jack.

*********

"Général, nous recevons une transmission radio ! C'est SG-1 !"

Hammond s'approcha aussitôt du jeune sergent et s'empara du micro.

"SG-1, ici Hammond. Où en êtes-vous ?"

"Nous sommes en route, répondit Teal'c. Nous devrions être à la base dans environ 30 minutes."

"Bien. Vous avez récupéré le major Carter et Jacob ?"

"Oui. Ils sont en vie tous les deux, mais le major est gravement blessée."

"Très bien, je préviens l'équipe médicale de se tenir prête. Faites aussi vite que vous pouvez."

"Nous nous y employons", répondit laconiquement Teal'c.

"Bien. A tout à l'heure, alors."

"A tout de suite, général. Terminé."

Le général s'éloignait pour prévenir l'infirmerie lorsque le Dr Kemper arriva.

"Général, pourrais-je vous voir un moment ? J'aimerais…"

"Pas maintenant", le coupa sèchement Hammond en le contournant pour attraper le téléphone.

Il pianota rapidement un numéro et colla le combiné à son oreille.

"Ici Hammond, je veux une équipe médicale prête à intervenir en salle d'embarquement dans 30 minutes. On nous amène 2 blessés, peut-être plus, dont un grave… Oui. Faites le nécessaire. Merci."

"Général, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kemper, fébrile. C'est SG-1 ? Qui est blessé ? C'est le major Carter ? Ils l'ont trouvée ?"

Le général raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant et se tourna vers le psychologue. Cet homme lui déplaisait de plus en plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait supporter sa présence, aussi irritante fût-elle.

"Oui, il s'agit de SG-1, répondit-il, et oui, le major est blessée. C'est tout ce que je sais."

"Vous croyez que ce Goa'uld, euh…"

"Ba'al."

"C'est ça. Vous croyez que, enfin qu'il l'a… ?"

"Torturée ? Oui. Autre chose ?", demanda-t-il, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

Kemper prit un air penaud et recula d'un pas.

"Euh, non, non, pas pour l'instant. Je vais, euh…"

Il pointa le pouce derrière son épaule et recula encore.

"C'est ça, faites donc", répondit Hammond en se détournant vers son bureau.

Le docteur fit le tour de la pièce du regard et s'aperçut que tous les techniciens présents le fixaient d'un œil peu amical. Il leur adressa un petit sourire nerveux et s'empressa de sortir sans demander son reste.

*********

28 minutes plus tard, la Porte s'activa, livrant passage à SG-1. L'équipe médicale prit aussitôt en charge la blessée, la transportant rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

"Colonel ?"

Jack détourna les yeux du brancard sur lequel on avait allongé une Sam Carter pâle comme la mort pour dévisager son supérieur. Celui-ci partageait ostensiblement son inquiétude pour la jeune femme, mais il voulait également des explications. Jack aurait aimé lui demander de remettre ça à plus tard et suivre l'équipe médicale à l'infirmerie, mais en tant que plus haut gradé et responsable de l'équipe, il était de son devoir d'informer le général des résultats de leur mission. Aussi laissa-t-il ses coéquipiers s'éloigner sans lui pour se tourner vers Hammond.

"Mission accomplie, mon général, comme vous pouvez le constater, répondit-il. Jacob va bien, il est resté avec Delek et les autres sur Lentyak. Il passera plus tard."

"Bon, je suis soulagé que vous ayez ramené tout le monde en vie", approuva Hammond.

"Espérons que cet état de choses se maintiendra", répondit Jack, la voix sourde d'inquiétude.

Devant l'air interrogatif du général, il se résolut à expliquer la situation avec un peu plus de détails.

"Carter a perdu beaucoup de sang, et elle a subi… Enfin, elle est gravement blessée. Delek lui a fait son petit tour de magie Tok'ra pour limiter les dégâts, mais ça a une efficacité limitée. Ba'al ne l'a pas épargnée", ajouta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Le général sentait l'angoisse de Jack et la partageait. Il aurait voulu le congédier et lui permettre d'aller rejoindre ses amis, mais il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé, au moins en gros – les détails attendraient.

"Que s'est-il passé sur le vaisseau ?", demanda-t-il, forçant Jack à ramener ses pensées à la mission.

"La drogue Tok'ra a bien marché", répondit lentement celui-ci. "Les Jaffas se sont endormis comme des bébés, et on a pu monter à bord sans problème. On a trouvé Jacob dans une cellule, inconscient mais pas blessé, apparemment. Cela dit, ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas été torturé. Je connais les méthodes de Ba'al. Il a dû le mettre dans un sarcophage quand il en a eu fini avec lui, c'est tout. Daniel et Delek l'ont ramené au tel'tac et je suis parti chercher Carter avec Teal'c. On l'a trouvée…mal en point. Les gars ont canardé le vaisseau pour faire diversion pendant qu'on la sortait de là. On a rejoint le tel'tac par les anneaux et on a mis les voiles."

"Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas", répondit Jack, se rendant soudain compte qu'il s'était à peine posé la question.

"Bon, dans ce cas, ce sera tout pour le moment, conclut Hammond. Disposez."

"A vos ordres."

*********

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, et tout juste un peu moins que Jack O'Neill patientait à l'infirmerie. Enfin, « patienter » était peut-être un bien grand mot en l'occurrence. Il ne cessait de se lever pour faire les cent pas avant de se rasseoir pour se prendre la tête dans les mains, le tout accompagné de moult soupirs et coups d'oeils à la pendule, et ce manège commençait à exaspérer sérieusement Daniel Jackson.

- Jack, pour l'amour du ciel, asseyez-vous et restez-y ! s'écria-t-il comme le militaire se levait pour la 20ème fois au moins.

O'Neill s'arrêta et lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il était étonné de le trouver là. Puis il détourna les yeux, jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira.

- Le temps ne passera pas plus vite si vous regardez l'heure toutes les deux minutes ! ajouta Daniel.

- Daniel, ça fait une heure qu'ils sont avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent, bon sang ?

- Les blessures du major Carter étaient sérieuses. C'est normal qu'ils mettent du temps à la soigner, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c.

- Je sais, je sais, mais ça me rend dingue d'attendre là sans rien faire ! rétorqua Jack en reprenant enfin sa place à côté de Daniel.

- Sam est forte, Jack. Elle va s'en sortir, affirma le jeune archéologue avec conviction.

Jack le regarda un long moment en silence, puis opina.

- Ouais. Vous avez raison. Désolé.

Daniel lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

- C'est rien. Vous ne seriez plus vraiment vous-même si vous deveniez patient !

- Hé ! Je suis très patient ! se récria Jack. Il arrive juste que certaines circonstances particulières et tout à fait rares me fassent perdre _un peu_ mon sang-froid.

- Oui, bien sûr !

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Dr Fraiser, qui sortait de la salle d'opération. Jack se leva aussitôt et s'avança vers elle.

- Alors ?

Janet soupira en enlevant son masque et le bonnet stérile qui protégeait ses cheveux.

- Nous avons réussi à stopper complètement l'hémorragie et à réparer les plus gros dommages. Sa rate était perforée, nous avons dû l'enlever.

- Mais elle va s'en sortir ?

- Son état est stable pour l'instant, mais elle est encore très faible. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et son organisme a subi un traumatisme important. Les prochaines 24 heurs seront décisives.

- On peut la voir ? demanda Daniel.

Janet était sur le point de refuser, mais en voyant les regards tourmentés des trois hommes, elle jugea préférable d'accéder à leur requête. Ils avaient un terrible besoin d'être rassurés, et ils ne le seraient pas vraiment s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir leur amie. Aussi le jeune médecin soupira et céda.

- D'accord, mais juste une minute. Elle est encore endormie, de toute façon, et elle a besoin de repos.

- Merci, doc, répondit O'Neill avec un hochement de tête.

**********

Il s'attendait à ne pas la trouver en très bon état, mais il accusa tout de même le coup en la voyant. Etendue dans un lit, elle était reliée à un moniteur cardiaque, une perfusion était enfoncée dans son bras gauche et un tuyau envoyait de l'air dans sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer. Jack s'approcha doucement et la contempla en silence, la gorge serrée. Elle était si pâle que le sang semblait avoir totalement déserté son corps.

- Sam… murmura Daniel en lui prenant doucement la main. Vous allez vous en tirer. Tenez le coup. On a besoin de vous.

Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front blême de son amie, puis sortit. Teal'c prit sa place et contempla la jeune femme endormie d'un air grave.

- Kel'nak chok'ra, déclara-t-il doucement.

Jack leva un regard interrogatif vers lui.

- C'est une formule Jaffa que l'on prononce pour souhaiter à une personne malade une meilleure santé, expliqua le Jaffa.

- Oh. Je vois, répondit Jack.

Teal'c s'inclina légèrement et tourna à son tour les talons, laissant O'Neill seul avec Sam. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul.

- Carter…commença-t-il.

Mais les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. Il inspira un bon coup, se mordit la lèvre et s'obligea à prononcer tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- Vous savez que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, et je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais… Bon sang, Carter, il faut que vous vous en sortiez. Ne donnez pas à cette ordure la satisfaction d'avoir eu votre peau. Vous êtes un soldat, Carter, alors battez-vous ! C'est un ordre !

- Colonel, il faut la laisser se reposer, maintenant, lui annonça Janet en passant la tête par la porte.

- Oui, j'y vais, répondit Jack, sans toutefois bouger d'un millimètre.

Janet soupira et n'insista pas. De toute évidence, le colonel avait besoin de vider son sac, et Sam ne risquait ni de l'interrompre, ni de répéter ce qu'il dirait à qui que ce soit. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement, décidant de lui accorder encore une minute.

Jack soupira en l'entendant s'éloigner. Un millier de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il aurait aimé pouvoir rester près de Sam et lui parler, mais il savait qu'il devait partir. La patience de Janet avait des limites, et en tant que médecin-chef du complexe, elle avait parfaitement le droit de lui donner l'ordre de sortir, voire même de l'y contraindre par la force le cas échéant. Il jeta un œil assassin à la petite caméra de surveillance placée au plafond. Ces dispositifs étaient on ne peut plus discrets, mais ils faisaient de son quotidien une torture, en tout cas depuis que Sam Carter était entrée dans sa vie en renversant allègrement toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de lui. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait une envie plus désespérée que jamais de la serrer contre lui et de caresser son visage, ce petit clignotement rouge au plafond lui sembla plus odieux encore. Réprimant son désespoir et sa colère, il s'autorisa un dernier long regard pour son second, puis tourna résolument les talons et sortit.

Il ne remarqua ni le regard navré de Janet qui l'accompagna, ni celui, beaucoup plus intéressé et beaucoup moins amical, du Dr Kemper, à l'autre bout du couloir.

*********

Quelques heures plus tard, après une bonne douche, un vrai repas et un peu de repos, Jack frappait à la porte de son supérieur.

- Entrez ! lui répondit la voix de Hammond.

Jack s'exécuta et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver Jacob Carter assis face au général.

- Jacob, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Comment allez-vous ?

- Un peu courbatu, c'est tout, sourit Jacob. L'un des nombreux avantages de porter un symbiote, c'est qu'on récupère vite.

- Je ne vois pas trop quels sont les autres, rétorqua Jack en haussant les épaules.

- Jack, vous n'allez pas recommencer…

- Non, désolé. Alors, euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis venu voir comment allait Sam.

- Ah. Jacob, à propos de Carter… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Ne vous excusez pas, Jack. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est justement ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à George. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, dans cette histoire, c'est nous. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si on n'avait pas fait confiance à Eltan.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il avait l'intention de vous trahir, intervint le général.

Jacob soupira.

- Je ne m'explique toujours pas son geste. Selmak connaît Eltan depuis des années, et il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire une chose pareille. Il est atterré. Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs.

- Mouais. J'imagine qu'il avait une raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Ça n'empêche pas que si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau un jour, je serais ravi de lui faire payer sa traîtrise.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, Jack. Le Haut Conseil ne pardonne pas ce genre de choses. Mais en attendant, ce qui est fait est fait, et on ne peut rien y changer. Je dois repartir pour Lentyak, le Haut Conseil a une mission que seul Selmak peut remplir, apparemment. Je veux juste passer voir Sam avant.

- Je vous accompagne, répondit Jack.

- Euh, Jack, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je voudrais être seul avec elle un moment.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Jacob se leva en souriant et serra affectueusement l'épaule de Jack avant de sortir.

- Je repasserai vous dire au revoir avant de partir, conclut-il en refermant la porte.

*********

Etendu dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Jack soupira en jetant un œil à son réveil. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. Il se sentait épuisé, mais le sommeil le fuyait de manière exaspérante, et il se connaissait : s'il restait au lit à se tourner et se retourner toutes les deux minutes, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il alluma donc la lumière, repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était habillé et arpentait les couloirs de la base. Rien de tel qu'une petite balade nocturne pour vous calmer les nerfs, telle était la conclusion qu'il avait tirée de sa longue expérience de ce genre de situation. Deux jeunes SF le saluèrent en le croisant, nullement surpris de le trouver debout à une heure aussi tardive – ou aussi matinale, selon la façon dont on envisageait les choses. Le personnel était habitué à rencontrer des membres des équipes SG dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, et particulièrement les membres de SG-1, qui avaient la réputation de n'avoir pour ainsi dire aucune vie en dehors du boulot.

La faute à Carter, songea Jack, toujours dans son labo jusqu'à des heures impossibles pour finir une quelconque expérience passionnante. Quoi que Daniel avait aussi parfois tendance à oublier l'heure lorsqu'il était plongé dans la traduction d'un artefact particulièrement intéressant. Jack sourit en pensant qu'il n'utiliserait jamais le mot « artefact » devant son ami archéologue. Non pas qu'il en ignorât la signification, mais parce qu'il était tellement plus drôle d'exaspérer Daniel en persistant à qualifier de « cailloux » ou de « vieux machins » ses découvertes archéologiques.

Et enfin, il y avait Teal'c. Mais lui, c'était différent, il habitait à la base, et puis le Jaffa se livrait parfois à certains rituels bizarres (dont Jack n'osait pas demander la signification) au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était ainsi qu'il avait trouvé un jour son ami sous la douche à 3h du matin, entouré de dizaines de bougies et psalmodiant un espèce de mantra jaffa. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il fabriquait dans les douches à une heure pareille, Teal'c s'était contenté de hausser son légendaire sourcil et de lui retourner la question. Jack ne put retenir un léger grognement à ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas sa faute si une certaine blonde de sa connaissance provoquait parfois des rêves particuliers chez lui. Et dans ces cas-là, la douche froide restait le meilleur moyen pour lui remettre les idées en place – du moins pour un temps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte de l'infirmerie. « A croire qu'une certaine blonde hante un peu trop mes pensées », songea-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire. Il hésita un instant : ce n'était guère une heure pour passer faire une visite à Carter ; elle devait probablement dormir. « Et après ? », lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, « si elle dort, ça ne la dérangera pas que tu sois là ». « Oui, mais ça risque d'éveiller la curiosité du doc », se répondit-il à lui-même. « Bah, comme si elle ne se doutait pas déjà de quelque chose ! Et puis il n'y a rien de mal à s'inquiéter pour une amie qui a été gravement blessée ». Ce dernier argument finit de le convaincre, et il poussa donc la porte.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans une douce pénombre, éclairée seulement par quelques veilleuses et lampes ici et là, et par la lumière provenant du bureau du docteur. Jack jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction : Janet était penchée sur une volumineuse pile de dossiers et étouffait des bâillements entre deux formulaires. Cette vue le fit sourire : il n'y avait pas que lui que la paperasse endormait ! Mais au moins, tant que Janet était occupée, il avait la voie libre. Avec le vague sentiment d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans et de faire le mur pour aller retrouver sa petite amie, il s'approcha doucement du lit de Sam, situé un peu à l'écart, et écarta le rideau qui le séparait du reste de la pièce. La jeune femme était toujours extrêmement pâle et ses traits étaient tirés, mais on avait débranché le respirateur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Janet avait affirmé que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger et qu'elle aurait seulement besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer. Jacob avait tout de même obtenu la permission de passer quelques minutes avec sa fille avant de repartir, de même que SG-1 et le général, mais Janet avait veillé à ce que personne ne vienne fatiguer sa patiente à l'excès et n'avait pas hésité à mettre Jack et Daniel à la porte lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés après le dîner pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Sam. « Elle dort déjà, n'allez pas la réveiller ! Vous la verrez demain », leur avait-elle déclaré, et lorsque Janet Fraiser prenait ce ton-là, il était inutile d'essayer de discuter. Les deux amis avaient donc fait demi-tour, et Jack n'avait donc pas vu Sam depuis le début de la soirée, soit environ 7 heures auparavant.

C'était à la fois peu et beaucoup. Peu, parce qu'il lui était arrivé par le passé de ne pas voir la jeune femme pendant plusieurs mois (quoique bien involontairement, et elle lui avait alors manqué cruellement), mais en même temps beaucoup, parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien que le pire n'avait parfois besoin que de quelques secondes pour se produire.

Il s'approcha du lit et tira le rideau derrière lui pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Pas que le rideau cachât quoi que ce soit à la caméra de surveillance, mais au moins il le dissimulait au regard vigilant de Janet. Jack soupira en observant le visage de son second. Elle qui habituellement dormait comme un bébé (et Dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était ainsi abandonnée dans son sommeil !), semblait aujourd'hui en proie à quelque rêve déplaisant. Elle était agitée, sa respiration était rapide et elle émettait par intermittence de faibles gémissements. Le cœur de Jack se serra à cette vue. Après ce qu'elle avait subi, il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer le genre d'angoisses qui devait hanter les rêves de la jeune femme. Lui-même n'avait que trop d'expérience en la matière. Mais, Janet ayant préconisé le repos le plus complet pour son amie, il n'osa pas la réveiller. Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'un murmure angoissé franchit les lèvres de Sam. Au début, il crut avoir mal entendu, mais le murmure se répéta, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci :

- Jack !

Celui-ci se figea, le cœur glacé. Il y avait tellement de peur et de souffrance dans ce cri. Instinctivement, il s'approcha et saisit la main de Sam dans la sienne : elle était glacée bien que moite de sueur.

- Chut, c'est rien, Carter, c'est un mauvais rêve, chuchota-t-il.

Mais elle se débattait toujours dans son sommeil, en proie à la plus vive agitation.

- Non, non, laissez-moi ! balbutia-t-elle. Jack, je t'en prie, aide-moi !

Sa voix était si désespérée, suppliante. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser revivre ça ; tant pis si elle dormait un peu moins cette nuit-là, mieux valait qu'elle manquât de sommeil plutôt que d'endurer cette torture mentale plus longtemps. Posant une main sur son épaule, il la secoua doucement.

- Carter, réveillez-vous ! murmura-t-il.

Mais son geste demeura sans effet, la jeune femme étant apparemment profondément endormie.

-Jack, Jack, Jack…

Elle répétait son nom comme un mantra dans son sommeil.

- Carter, ouvrez les yeux, allez, réveillez-vous ! insista-t-il en la secouant un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, sa tentative fonctionna. Sam se réveilla en sursaut et posa sur lui un regard affolé.

- Jack ?

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

- Oui, Carter, c'est moi. Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

Elle le considéra d'un œil méfiant, hésitant visiblement à le croire.

- C'est vraiment vous ?

- Quoi, vous trouvez que je ressemble à Homer Simpson ? plaisanta-t-il.

Mais Sam ne semblait toujours pas tout à fait convaincue. Elle leva une main et la posa sur la joue de son supérieur, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel.

- Vous voyez, c'est bien moi. Je ne suis pas un fantôme.

- Oui. Vous êtes là, répéta-t-elle en se redressant pour saisir son visage à deux mains. C'est bien vous.

- Le seul et l'unique, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mon colonel…

Ses mains tremblaient. Jack saisit ses poignets et l'attira doucement contre lui.

- ça va aller, Sam. C'est fini.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et ferma les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu, je croyais… C'était si réel, je ne savais plus ce que je devais croire. Je ne voulais rien lui dire, mais lui… J'avais si peur !

- Je sais. Je suis désolé, Sam. Pardon.

- Je n'aurais jamais tenu sans vous, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

Jack, interloqué, se recula un peu pour la regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Quand Ba'al… J'avais très peur de ne pas résister. Alors je me suis concentrée sur autre chose, pour ne pas penser aux informations que je ne devais pas lui révéler, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes concentrée…sur moi ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Sur vous, et sur toutes les choses que je ne devais surtout pas révéler, mais pas à Ba'al, au dr Kemper.

Jack était stupéfait.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais aller remercier cet abruti de psy ?

Sam réussit à sourire faiblement.

- Peut-être bien. D'une certaine façon, c'est un peu grâce à lui que je n'ai rien dit à Ba'al.

- Waoh. C'est…bizarre.

- Je sais. Mais c'était plus simple pour moi de me concentrer sur vous sur toutes ces choses que…enfin…

Elle rougit légèrement et Jack se sentit subitement très gêné.

- Euh, oui, enfin, bon, euh, l'essentiel c'est que vous n'ayez rien dit et que ce cauchemar soit fini, répondit-il.

Sam baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

- ça continue. Dans ma tête. Chaque fois que je m'endors, je revois ses yeux, son sourire, et je suis à nouveau à sa merci, complètement terrorisée, impuissante…

Jack lui prit la main.

- Hé, c'est fini, vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. Les cauchemars… Je sais ce que c'est. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand chose à y faire, sinon laisser faire le temps.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur de m'endormir, maintenant.

Elle semblait si fragile, si désemparée. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il ne pouvait objectivement pas faire grand chose pour elle. En désespoir de cause, il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas et vint nicher son visage contre son épaule.

- ça va aller, Sam, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je suis là. Ça va aller.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser de son esprit les dernières images de son cauchemar et prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnant ainsi de l'odeur de Jack. La main de celui-ci glissa dans son cou et elle frissonna.

- Vous avez froid ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après toutes ces années, il ne parvenait toujours pas à concevoir que le simple contact de sa main sur sa nuque puisse la faire frissonner.

- Non, je suis bien, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Jack se détendit et commença inconsciemment à caresser la nuque de Sam avec son pouce. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire que s'il continuait comme ça, il risquait de provoquer d'autres manifestations physiques qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid.

- Euh, mon colonel ?

- Mmmmmh ?

- Je, euh…Je devrais peut-être essayer de me rendormir. Il doit être tard.

- Assez, oui. Ou bien vraiment très tôt, comme vous voulez.

Sam fronça les sourcils à ces mots et se recula pour le regarder.

- Très tôt ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- 1h25, lui apprit Jack après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Il est 1h25 du matin ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là à une heure pareille ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de marcher un peu, et je me suis retrouvé ici.

Sam le considéra d'un air réprobateur.

- Vous devriez être dans votre lit. Demandez à Janet de vous donner quelque chose pour dormir si vous voulez, mais vous avez besoin de sommeil.

- Vous en avez tous les deux besoin.

Jack et Sam sursautèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu Janet arriver. Celle-ci les considérait avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de sévérité et d'amusement.

- Je vous ai laissé le temps de discuter un moment parce que Sam en avait besoin, mais maintenant elle a besoin de repos. Et vous aussi, colonel.

- Vous saviez que j'étais là ? demanda Jack, contrarié d'avoir été surpris.

Janet sourit.

- ça fait 5 bonnes minutes que vous bavassez, tous les deux, et je suis désolée de vous le dire, colonel, mais pour un ancien membre des forces spéciales, vous n'êtes pas très discret.

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui décocher un regard noir, ce qui n'impressionna pas du tout la jeune femme. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sam, son air de gamin boudeur aussitôt remplacé par une expression un peu inquiète.

- ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

Sam sourit.

- Oui, ça va. Merci, mon colonel.

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers Janet d'un air hésitant.

- Euh, doc, est-ce que vous pourriez… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Janet avait déjà tiré un petit flacon de la poche de sa blouse. Elle en sortit un comprimé qu'elle tendit à Jack.

- Prenez-en la moitié et recouchez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

- ça ne va pas me faire dormir jusqu'à midi ? s'inquiéta Jack.

La jeune médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, colonel, rassurez-vous, vous devriez pouvoir vous lever au chant du coq. Maintenant filez d'ici. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Jack prit le comprimé qu'elle lui tendait et se leva.

- A vos ordres, m'dame, salua-t-il.

Il adressa un bref clin d'œil à Sam et sortit sans se retourner, sous l'œil faussement exaspéré de Janet.

*********

Sam fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard. Ses blessures cicatrisaient bien et Janet se montrait globalement satisfaite de la santé de sa patiente préférée. Néanmoins, le général ne voulut pas qu'elle reprenne le travail tout de suite, et insista pour qu'elle reste chez elle une semaine encore. Sam eut beau lever vers lui des yeux suppliants, il ne se laissa pas fléchir, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva chez elle un beau matin de juin, un brin contrariée quoique heureuse de retrouver sa maison, ses affaires et sa tranquillité.

Après avoir passé la matinée à trier son courrier, régler ses factures, arroser ses plantes et assuré successivement à Janet, Daniel et au colonel qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, Sam commanda des nouilles chinoises, qu'elle dégusta avec bonheur, assise par terre sur sa terrasse, tout en écoutant distraitement le CD de Norah Jones que Teal'c lui avait prêté. Elle termina son repas par une pomme et deux boules de glace au chocolat, ce qui constituait une légère entorse à son régime alimentaire habituel, mais qu'elle se permit néanmoins sans trop de remords, n'ayant rien avalé de chocolaté depuis plus d'une semaine ! Comme elle léchait la cuillère pour en effacer les dernières traces de chocolat, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils peuvent pas me lâcher un peu les baskets ?

Le téléphone sonnait toujours, et l'exaspération de Sam ne diminua pas. Ignorant délibérément l'appareil, elle alla se servir un grand verre d'eau à la cuisine et laissa le répondeur se mettre en route.

- Sam, c'est Cassie. Maman m'a dit que tu étais rentrée chez toi ce matin. Tu es là ?

Prise de remords en entendant la voix inquiète de l'adolescente, Sam reposa son verre et se hâta d'aller décrocher.

- Je suis là, Cass. Désolée, j'ai été harcelée de coups de fil ce matin, j'en avais un peu marre, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, maman dit que tu as encore besoin de repos.

- Oui, je sais, mais je me sens bien, et tu ne me déranges pas. En fait, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, rien de bien intéressant. Je n'ai pas été attaquée par les Gremlins, moi !

Sam sourit. « Gremlins » était un code qu'elle avait convenu avec Cassie et Janet pour parler des Goa'uld lorsque leur conversation risquait d'être écoutée. C'était un peu idiot, parce que les Goa'uld n'avaient vraiment rien en commun avec les petites créatures pleines de fourrure du film, mais c'était facile à se rappeler, étant donné que ça commençait par la même lettre. Et puis, c'était Cassie qui avait choisi, et le colonel O'Neill avait tellement adoré qu'il n'avait plus employé que ce terme codé pour parler de Goa'uld pendant des mois, initiant tout le SGC à cette habitude par la même occasion.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant à ce souvenir. Le colonel était une sacrée tête de mule, mais Cassie le battait sur ce point, et il ne savait pas lui résister. Réalisant combien la jeune fille lui avait manqué, elle lui proposa de venir passer un moment avec elle.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas ? Je ne veux pas te fatiguer.

- Cass, tu ne me fatigues pas. Au contraire, ça me fera du bien, ça me changera les idées. Enfin, sauf si tu as autre chose à faire.

- Non, j'ai pas cours cet après-midi, ma prof est malade.

- Bon, alors je t'attends.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

*********

Cassandra arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et à jouer aux échecs sur la terrasse. Cette plongée dans le « monde normal » fit beaucoup de bien à Sam, et elle ne pensa pas une seule fois à Ba'al de la journée. Cassie partie, elle s'offrit le luxe d'un long bain chaud dans lequel elle avait ajouté quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle de lavande (cadeau de Janet, qui lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail). Elle dîna tôt, regarda les informations à la télévision et se mit au lit, frustrée de se sentir aussi fatiguée après une journée passée à ne rien faire. Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de Janet dans sa tête : « Sam, vous venez d'être opérée, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et vous avez subi un grave choc tant physique que psychologique. Vous avez besoin de repos, que ça vous plaise ou non. ».

- Eh bien, ça ne me plaît pas, marmonna-t-elle en se glissant dans les draps frais. Mais il semblerait que je n'aie pas vraiment le choix.

Elle soupira, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux.

*********

Jack se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les coups frappés à sa porte. Encore désorienté d'avoir été tiré du sommeil si brusquement, il se passa une main sur les yeux, puis se tourna vers son radio-réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 23h40. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien frapper chez lui à une heure pareille ? Vaguement inquiet, il se leva, enfila un jean et ramassa son arme dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant de se diriger vers la porte. Prudemment, il jeta un œil par le judas et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son visiteur. Déposant son arme sur une commode, il déverrouilla la porte et ouvrit.

- Carter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur, les bras nerveusement croisés sur la poitrine.

- Désolée de vous déranger à une heure pareille, commença-t-elle. Je sais qu'il est tard.

- Ouais.

- Je…euh…

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi nerveuse. Elle balbutiait, cherchait ses mots, se mordait la lèvre, et toute son attitude trahissait son malaise.

- Bon, ne restez pas là, vous allez finir par attraper froid, reprit-il en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis entra. Jack referma derrière elle et la conduisit au salon, où il alluma une lampe pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé. A la lumière, il remarqua la pâleur de son teint et la détresse qui se lisait sur son visage. Il connaissait cette expression.

- Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? proposa-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et acquiesça.

- Je veux bien, oui, merci.

Jack alla lui remplir un verre d'eau fraîche. La main de la jeune femme tremblait légèrement quand elle le lui prit des mains. Elle but une petite gorgée et réussit à sourire faiblement.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Jack choisit de s'asseoir sur la table basse, face à elle, et attendit qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger en pleine nuit, répéta-t-elle.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Et vous ne seriez pas là si vous n'aviez pas une bonne raison de l'être.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne raison.

Jack soupira et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Les cauchemars sont revenus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle eut un petit sourire navré et détourna les yeux.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient passés, reprit Jack.

- Ces derniers jours, oui. Mais ils sont revenus…

Elle marqua un temps de silence, comme s'il lui en coûtait d'aborder le sujet à voix haute.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais j'ai peur d'être seule.

- Je comprends, répondit Jack. Et ça n'a rien de ridicule. Vous avez bien fait de venir.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous me comprenez toujours si bien. Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous expliquer les choses, vous n'avez qu'à me regarder et vous devinez tout de suite ce qui ne va pas.

Jack s'autorisa un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

- Vous plaisantez ? La plupart du temps, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans votre tête. Mais là, eh bien, disons que…je sais ce que c'est. Et je sais à quel point ça peut être angoissant.

La jeune femme frissonna à ces mots. Le seul fait de repenser à ces cauchemars la faisait trembler. Jack posa une main rassurante sur son genou et le serra légèrement.

- Hé, ça va aller.

Elle acquiesça, plus par habitude que par réelle conviction. A force de répondre « oui, mon colonel » à la moindre de ses phrases, lui obéir était presque devenu un réflexe. S'il disait que les choses allaient se tasser, alors il avait sûrement raison, et elle devait le croire. Elle voulait le croire.

- Vous voulez en parler ? proposa Jack.

- Non !

La réponse avait fusé avant même qu'elle réfléchisse à la proposition.

- Désolée, reprit-elle. J'aimerais mieux pas.

- Je comprends.

Encore. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il était passé par là lui aussi, sans doute plus d'une fois. Il ne la forcerait pas à parler. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était venue le trouver : parce qu'elle savait qu'il comprendrait, qu'il lui ouvrirait sa porte sans poser de questions. Enfin…c'était surtout pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas penser au reste pour le moment.

- Il est tard. Je vais vous préparer un lit dans la chambre d'amis, proposa Jack.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas, hésita, puis se retourna à demi.

- Enfin…si vous voulez. Si vous préférez…enfin…je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment…vous savez. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer de…enfin…

Il soupira, frustré et agacé de ne pas réussir à lui proposer la chose de manière naturelle.

- Quand je suis revenu d'Irak, j'avais des cauchemars récurrents, reprit-il sans la regarder. Je n'arrivais à dormir que dans les bras de Sara.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu gênée.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour ça, avec Kemper qui nous cherche des poux dans la tête et tout ça, et on ne devrait peut-être pas…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Jack se contenta de s'approcher et de lui tendre la main. Elle lui lança un regard incertain.

- Il est tard, Carter. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, et je n'ai pas très envie de sortir des draps pour une seule nuit. Mon lit est large et je tâcherai de ne pas trop ronfler, je vous le promets.

Un sourire hésitant apparut sur les lèvres de Sam et elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Vous ne ronflez pas, mon colonel.

Il sourit et éteignit la lampe avant de la guider dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

*********

- Euh, mon colonel ?

- Mmmh ?

Jack se retourna pour trouver Sam Carter tortillant nerveusement le bas de son débardeur sur le seuil de sa chambre.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus confortable que je puisse mettre pour dormir ? Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon pyjama.

- Oh. J'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais je vais bien trouver quelque chose. Voyons voir…

Il ouvrit l'armoire et y fourragea un moment avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire.

- Aha ! Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !

Sam s'approcha, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il extrayait un vêtement d'une pile de linge.

- Tadam !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Jack tenait devant elle un t-shirt XXL des Simpsons, représentant Bart brandissant un pistolet à eau.

- C'est Teal'c qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, commenta Jack.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

- Il est génial, juste un peu grand pour moi, alors je ne le mets quasiment jamais. Mais vous, ça vous fera une superbe chemise de nuit !

- C'est parfait, merci.

Elle lui lança un sourire reconnaissant avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle en sortit 5 minutes plus tard, Jack était en train d'arranger les oreillers sur le lit et de remettre les couvertures en ordre. Il se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et resta bouche bée en la voyant. Sam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il la détaillait de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur.

- Oh bon sang, murmura-t-il.

Le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant ses longues jambes galbées, tandis que l'encolure, trop large, laissait apparaître une de ses épaules.

- S'il vous plaît, pas de commentaire, le prévint-elle.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- ça vaut mieux pour vous.

Sam écarta les draps et se glissa rapidement dessous. Jack l'imita et se tourna vers elle.

- Vous êtes très belle, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire avait disparu de son visage et il la fixait intensément de ses grands yeux sombres. Le cœur de Sam fit une embardée à ces mots.

- Merci, balbutia-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Jack, réalisant soudain le tour dangereux que prenait la conversation, détourna le regard et toussota nerveusement.

- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, major.

- Bonne nuit, mon colonel.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur le dos ; Sam se tourna sur le côté, dos à lui, et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira longuement et tâcha de se détendre. Elle était à Colorado Springs, chez le colonel, et même dans son lit, avec lui, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Ba'al et ses sbires étaient à des années-lumière de là, si même ils étaient toujours en vie, ce qui n'avait rien de certain. Cette dernière pensée la réconforta et elle se laissa doucement glisser vers le sommeil.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, alors que Jack commençait à penser qu'elle s'était endormie, Sam eut un brusque sursaut. Jack ne s'en étonna tout d'abord pas ; il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir ce genre de spasme musculaire lorsqu'il était en train de s'endormir. Mais Sam se mit alors à trembler violemment. Il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Carter ? appela-t-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se tourna sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder. L'effet était peut-être dû à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers le fin rideau de la fenêtre, mais elle lui sembla d'une pâleur effrayante. Il tendit la main vers elle et la posa sur son avant-bras.

- Cauchemar ?

Elle hocha la tête ; son menton tremblait comme si elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Jack écarta un peu les draps en un geste d'invite.

- Venez par là.

Elle hésita une seconde, puis vint se blottir contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et se mit à lui chuchoter ces paroles rassurantes que les mères murmurent à leurs enfants lorsqu'ils font un mauvais rêve.

- Calmez-vous, ça va aller. C'est fini, vous êtes en sécurité, ici. Tout va bien.

Il la sentait trembler contre lui, et la pensée de ce qu'elle avait dû subir pour être aussi affectée à présent fit monter en lui une sombre colère. Mais il réfréna ce sentiment : le moment pour la colère n'était pas encore venu. A ce moment précis, il ne devait penser qu'à Sam et au moyen de la calmer. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux en resserrant son étreinte et murmura son prénom.

- Sam…

Elle se figea une seconde, surprise, puis se mit à pleurer doucement. Jack la laissa faire. Pleurer faisait parfois du bien, et le fait qu'elle s'autorise à se montrer si vulnérable en sa présence le touchait. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Elle renifla et chercha la main de Jack. Lorsque ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de son ami, elle murmura simplement « merci » et ferma les yeux.

Jack poussa un long soupir et l'imita, sa main toujours dans celle de la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Les vieux proverbes ont toujours raison CHAPITRE 3 Auteur : Marita

Soleil. Il y avait du soleil sur son visage. Jack grogna mais refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait bien le temps, SG1 ne partait nulle part ce jour-là. Il tourna résolument la tête de l'autre côté – et se cogna le menton.

- Outch !

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Carter ! Il avait oublié ! « Bon sang, Jack, comment peux-tu "oublier" que Carter est dans ton lit ? », s'admonesta-t-il mentalement. « OK, et je ne développerai pas davantage cette pensée. Bon. » Il se racla la gorge et risqua un œil vers la tête blonde qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

- Carter ? Vous dormez ? chuchota-t-il.

- Plus maintenant, lui répondit une voix encore ensommeillée, alors que la jeune femme se frottait la tempe.

- Désolé, grogna Jack. Pas fait exprès.

Sam se releva sur un coude et le considéra d'un air rieur.

- J'espère bien !

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'observa plus attentivement. Elle avait les cheveux dans tous les sens (ce qui lui donnait un air absolument adorable) et ses joues étaient roses, et non plus pâles comme la veille. C'était bon signe.

- Vous avez réussi à dormir ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vous devez faire peur aux cauchemars. Ils ne sont pas revenus m'embêter.

- Tant mieux.

- Merci, mon colonel.

- De rien.

Il la regarda un long moment, et rien ne dissimulait la tendresse dans son regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de moments s'éterniser, quels que soient ses désirs et ses souhaits.

- Euh, bon, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais il faudrait peut-être que je fasse une petite apparition à la base.

- Oh, bien sûr, répondit-elle aussitôt en s'écartant pour le laisser se lever.

- Prenez tout le temps que vous voulez. Utilisez la salle de bains, il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard. Je vais aller faire du café.

- D'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sam entra dans la douche. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de se trouver nue dans la salle de bains de son supérieur, et ce alors que lui-même se trouvait juste à quelques pièces de là. Elle se résolut à ne pas trop analyser la chose et se concentra sur la sensation apaisante de l'eau chaude sur son corps.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Jack se versait une tasse de café en écoutant distraitement les informations locales à la radio. La voix de la présentatrice ne couvrait pas totalement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bains. Carter prenait une douche. Bon. Tant mieux, elle en avait sûrement besoin. Pas qu'elle soit sale, non, évidemment. Après avoir passé la nuit le nez collé à ses cheveux, il n'avait aucun doute sur la question. Carter sentait le lilas et la lavande. Elle avait dû utiliser le petit flacon d'huile essentielle que Fraiser lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Aucun de ses savons ou gels douches à lui ne sentait le lilas ou la lavande. Son savon ordinaire sentait… eh bien, ma foi, il sentait le savon. Est-ce qu'elle allait l'utiliser ou préférerait-elle se servir d'une quelconque bouteille de gel douche qui devait traîner dans la salle de bains ? La pensée que Sam Carter était peut-être en train de passer sur son corps le savon qu'il utilisait tous les jours provoqua une curieuse sensation au niveau de son abdomen. Il se reprit aussitôt. Carter était encore faible, elle récupérait tout juste de ses blessures et elle avait subi un important choc psychologique, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer sous le jet d'eau chaude avec elle, enduisant sa peau laiteuse de savon mousseux.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Elle ne pourrait jamais regarder Jack en face sans rougir jusqu'aux oreilles si elle continuait comme ça. Pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit avec elle en ce moment, ses longs doigts caressant sa peau et faisant naître de délicieuses sensations.

*********

Jack sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du général Hammond. Il voulait savoir si les Tok'ra avaient donné de leurs nouvelles, et surtout si quelqu'un savait si Ba'al s'en était tiré ou non suite à leur petite visite. Mais il avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'une voix nasillarde l'interpella.

- Colonel O'Neill ! S'il vous plaît, colonel, vous avez une minute ?

Il grimaça en réprimant un soupir. Oh non. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là.

- Dr Kemper, quelle joie de vous revoir ! s'exclama-t-il en placardant sur son visage son sourire le plus hypocrite.

Le petit homme le rejoignit en quelques foulées ("pourquoi il court ? Il a peur que je disparaisse ?") et lui sourit en retour.

- Colonel, je voulais vous voir.

- Eh bien c'est chose faite. Vous me voyez.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je voulais dire… J'aimerais m'entretenir de nouveau avec vous, répondit Kemper, sans noter le ton ironique de Jack.

- C'est-à-dire que je suis assez occupé, en ce moment…

- Vraiment ? Pourtant SG1 est à la base et le général Hammond m'a dit que vous ne repartiriez pas en mission avant le rétablissement du major Carter.

Jack jura intérieurement. Pourquoi diable Hammond était-il allé dire ça à Kemper ? Il n'avait plus de prétexte pour lui échapper, à présent.

- C'est vrai, on est en stand-by pour l'instant, répondit-il, mais j'ai un tas de paperasse en retard, des rapports à faire, …

- Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, je vous le promets, l'interrompit le psychologue.

Jack soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

- Très bien, je suis tout à vous, alors. Allons-y.

Kemper parut un peu surpris qu'il accepte si rapidement, mais se ressaisit bien vite pour le guider jusqu'à son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, colonel, je vous en prie. Et détendez-vous, ce sera bref. Je veux juste m'assurer de deux ou trois choses.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. "Comment veut-il que je me détende alors qu'il est sur le point de me cuisiner à propos de Carter ?", bougonna-t-il intérieurement.

Le petit homme s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et dénicha une feuille dans une pile de dossiers.

- Très bien. Bon. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je me suis entretenu avec plusieurs membres du personnel de cette base, je suppose.

- J'en ai entendu parler, en effet.

- Bien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le major Carter et vous êtes appréciés. Tous ceux que j'ai interrogé ont fait leur possible pour vous soutenir dans cette affaire.

Jack réprima un sourire.

- Ouais, notre cote de popularité n'est pas trop mauvaise, rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais ça ne suffit pas à m'ôter tout soupçon à votre égard, colonel.

"Bien sûr que non. Ça aurait été trop beau."

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore savoir ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- En fait, il y a une question que je ne vous ai pas encore posée.

- Tiens donc ! Et peut-on savoir laquelle ?

- Quels sont vos sentiments pour le major Carter ?

Jack se crispa instantanément à ces mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pour une question directe, c'était…direct. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment osait-il, cet avorton de psy de… ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, répondit-il froidement.

- ça me paraît pourtant évident. Vos sentiments…

- …sont absolument personnels. Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'obliger à les partager avec vous.

- Colonel, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai licence du Président pour mener ces entretiens ?

- Vous pouvez bien avoir l'autorisation de Dieu le Père, je m'en contrefous. Votre question est hors de propos. Les sentiments que je peux avoir pour le major Carter ne constituent en aucun cas une preuve de quoi que ce soit. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une folle passion pour quelqu'un pour coucher avec cette personne, et vice versa.

- Et c'est votre cas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Et ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Colonel…

- Si vous espérez des aveux de ma part, vous perdez votre temps, Kemper. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Carter et moi de contraire aux règlements. Nothing. Nada. Nichts. Nitchevo. Capice ? Et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit sans un regard pour le petit psychologue, qui resta furieux et médusé à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer en face de lui.

*********

De légers coups frappés à la porte de son bureau sortirent George Hammond de la lecture du dernier rapport de mission de SG-4 qu'il venait de recevoir. Levant les yeux, il ne fut guère surpris de trouver Jack O'Neill sur le pas de sa porte. Il referma le dossier et fit signe à Jack.

- Entrez, colonel.

- Navré de vous déranger, mon général. Je venais juste aux nouvelles.

- Nous avons reçu un message de Delek il y a moins d'une heure. Les Tok'ra aimeraient discuter avec vous et le reste de SG-1 à propos de cette mission. Je sais que le major Carter est en repos, mais nos amis ont l'air impatients de tirer certaines choses au clair, et ils espèrent que le major pourra leur fournir des informations. Le Dr Fraiser n'est pas enchantée à l'idée qu'ils l'interrogent, mais j'ai appelé le major chez elle et elle est d'accord pour venir.

- Mon général, si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Carter a été salement secouée par toute cette histoire, elle a besoin de se changer les idées et d'être au calme.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Jack, mais les Tok'ra ont insisté, et vous connaissez le major : si on a besoin d'elle, congés ou pas, elle vient.

Jack grimaça.

- Je sais, j'ai assez de mal à la faire quitter la base quand elle est de repos. C'est une sacrée tête de mule, dans son genre.

Hammond laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Elle doit tenir ça de son père. Jacob aussi peut être fichtrement buté quand il veut.

Un léger toussotement fit se retourner les deux hommes. Sam les fixait avec une pointe de contrariété – feinte, Jack le vit tout de suite à la lueur d'amusement dans son regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

- Vous vouliez me voir, mon général, annonça-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

- En effet, répondit Hammond, un peu gêné qu'elle ait surpris leur conversation. Merci d'être venue, major.

- Têtue comme je suis, rien n'aurait pu m'en empêcher, répliqua-t-elle en glissant un regard en biais vers son supérieur direct, qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise lui aussi.

Le moment d'embarras fut cependant de courte durée car la sirène retentit aussitôt dans la base, annonçant l'arrivée de visiteurs par la Porte. A peine une minute plus tard, Jacob, Anise, Delek et un autre Tok'ra descendaient la rampe d'embarquement.

Jacob s'avança aussitôt vers sa fille.

- Comment ça va, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il après une brève étreinte.

- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. Et toi ?

- Oh, Selmak m'a complètement réparé, je suis en pleine forme, répondit-il dans un sourire.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Teal'c et Daniel. Ce dernier, avisant le groupe des Tok'ra, s'aperçut qu'il comptait un visage inconnu. Anise se chargea aussitôt de faire les présentations.

- Je vous présente le Conseiller Ran'dur de Balsch. Il fait partie du Haut Conseil et il a été désigné pour enquêter sur la trahison d'Eltan.

- Conseiller, navré de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances, le salua Hammond. Je suis le général Hammond, responsable de cette base, et voici le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le Dr Jackson et Teal'c.

- Je suis heureux de rencontrer enfin nos alliés de la Tau'ri, répondit Ran'dur avec un hochement de tête, même si les circonstances sont effectivement malheureuses. J'espère que vous pourrez nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Nous l'espérons tous, ajouta Delek. La trahison de l'un des nôtres est une épreuve terrible. Je ne vous cache pas que cette nouvelle nous a tous bouleversé.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit le général. Nous ferons notre possible pour vous aider, nous sommes tous là pour ça.

*********

- La trahison d'Eltan est incompréhensible. Selmak le connaît depuis des années et il l'a toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de fiable. Personne ne comprend comment et surtout pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille, soupira Jacob en hochant la tête.

- Moi, je sais, répondit Sam.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu sais ? répéta Jacob, abasourdi.

- Vous savez ? reprit Jack, non moins surpris.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? demanda Anise.

- Je vous en prie, major, dites-nous tout, l'invita Ran'dur.

Sam balaya du regard les visages tournés vers elle. Ramener ses pensées à ces moments était une épreuve pour elle, mais en voyant leurs mines inquiètes et avides de comprendre, elle se dit qu'elle leur devait bien ça. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança.

- Quand j'étais dans la cellule du vaisseau mère, peu après que les Jaffas t'aient emmené voir Ba'al, papa, Eltan est venu me trouver.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Jacob.

- S'expliquer. Il tenait à ce que vous sachiez pourquoi il vous avait trahi. J'aurais sans doute dû vous en parler plus tôt. Je suis désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, major Carter, répliqua Ran'dur d'un air bienveillant. Après ce que vous avez vécu, il est bien naturel que vous ayez préféré penser à autre chose.

- Je vous remercie, répondit Sam avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, et alors, c'était quoi, son explication ? reprit Jack. Parce qu'il a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, même si je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut justifier ce qu'il a fait.

- Vous devriez, pourtant, mon colonel, répondit doucement Sam en se tournant vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- Sa raison s'appelait Shan'lin. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle en s'adressant aux quatre Tok'ra.

Delek et Anise échangèrent un regard, tandis que Jacob blêmissait. Ce fut Ran'dur qui prit finalement la parole.

- Shan'lin est un de nos agents. Elle a disparu en mission il y a plusieurs semaines. C'était aussi la compagne d'Eltan.

- Et quelle était sa mission, si ne ce n'est pas top secret ? demanda Jack.

- Elle devait s'infiltrer dans les rangs de Ba'al pour nous tenir informés de ses projets. Elle nous a fourni de précieux renseignements sur son vaisseau mère, son armement et l'état de sa flotte. Et puis nous avons cessé d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé.

- Elle a été découverte, répondit Sam. J'ignore dans quelles circonstances, Eltan n'est pas entré dans les détails. Toujours est-il que Ba'al a su qui elle était. Lorsque Shan'lin n'a plus répondu à vos messages et qu'elle ne vous a plus contacté, Eltan s'est douté de ce qui était arrivé, et il est parti seul à sa recherche.

- Contre l'avis du Haut Conseil, précisa Ran'dur avec une moue désapprobatrice.

Sam hocha la tête.

- En effet, mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'est infiltré sur le vaisseau de Ba'al, et il s'est fait prendre lui aussi.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa Sam poursuivre sans faire de commentaire.

- A force de l'interroger, Ba'al a fini par découvrir qu'il était en bons termes avec toi, papa, ou plutôt avec Selmak, et il y a vu l'opportunité de mettre enfin la main sur SG-1. Il a donc proposé un marché à Eltan : s'il trouvait un moyen de lui livrer SG-1 et Selmak, Ba'al le laisserait partir avec Shan'lin.

- Et il l'a cru ? s'exclama Jack, une expression de mépris sur le visage.

- Pas vraiment, mais Ba'al a dû lui faire un genre de lavage de cerveau, si bien qu'il a accepté, pour sauver sa peau et surtout pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait.

Jack détourna les yeux sans insister, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Ils savaient tous deux sans avoir besoin de le dire qu'ils auraient fait la même chose dans ce genre de situation.

- Et Ba'al a tenu parole, je suppose ? interrogea Daniel.

- Non. Quand Eltan est venu me parler, il venait de trouver le corps de son amie. Ba'al l'avait tuée.

Ran'dur hocha la tête tristement.

- Nous le craignions. C'est vraiment dommage, Shan'lin était un bon agent, elle nous manquera.

- Et il est à craindre qu'Eltan ait subi le même sort, ajouta Jacob.

- C'est probable, en effet, approuva Ran'dur. Nous allons poursuivre nos investigations pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

- Pendant que vous y êtes, vous vérifierez que notre pote Ba'al est toujours de ce monde, suggéra Jack. Le contraire me paraît trop beau pour être vrai, mais enfin, sait-on jamais.

- Nos agents sont déjà en train de se renseigner, colonel, répondit Delek.

- Nous vous tiendrons au courant de leurs découvertes, cela va de soi, ajouta Ran'dur. Major, merci infiniment pour votre coopération. Les informations que vous nous avez fournies nous sont extrêmement précieuses.

- Je vous en prie, sourit Sam. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire.

- Nous vous recontacterons dès que nous en saurons plus, reprit Ran'dur en se levant. Je suis sûr que Jacob se fera un plaisir de jouer les pigeons voyageurs.

Jacob sourit en jetant un regard à Sam.

- Bien sûr. En attendant, repose-toi. Tu es encore en congés, non ?

- Oui, j'ai encore une semaine.

- Alors rentre chez toi et change-toi les idées.

- A vos ordres, général, répliqua Sam en esquissant un salut militaire.

Jacob prit sa fille dans ses bras et soupira.

- Prends soin de toi, Sammie. Je viendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai.

- D'accord, répondit Sam en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on prend soin d'elle, ajouta Jack.

Jacob lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable et sourit.

- Je n'en doute pas, Jack, je n'en doute pas. N'en faite pas trop quand même, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix en passant près de lui.

Jack écarquilla les yeux alors que Sam rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jacob se mit à rire et les salua.

- Allez, portez-vous bien, tout le monde. A bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre Tok'ra disparaissaient dans la grande flaque de lumière bleue.

*********

Le docteur McKenzie sursauta en entendant les coups frappés à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! cria-t-il, tout en jetant un œil à son agenda.

Non, il n'avait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore cet abruti de Kemper ! », pria-t-il intérieurement. Mais la personne qui entra dans son bureau ne ressemblait en rien à l'irritant petit psychologue. Grande, blonde, élancée, vêtue de son habituelle tenue vert kaki, elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise dans la pièce qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. McKenzie la considéra d'un œil stupéfait. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ! Enfin, peut-être pas la dernière (un certain colonel de sa connaissance, plus cabochard que nature, méritait sans doute cette place d'honneur), mais elle ne figurait définitivement pas sur la liste de ses patients habituels.

- Major Carter, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l'invita-t-il en l'observant plus attentivement.

Pâle, les traits tirés, le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Du reste, sa seule présence dans ce bureau en était une preuve criante.

- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit le psychiatre avec un sourire encourageant.

Sam s'assit précautionneusement sur un siège face à lui (« du bout des fesses », nota-t-il pour lui-même, « comme si la chaise allait la brûler »).

- J'aurais besoin de quelque chose pour dormir, déclara Sam de but en blanc.

McKenzie haussa un sourcil.

- Excusez-moi, mais le Dr Fraiser pourrait vous fournir ça aussi bien que moi, remarqua-t-il.

Le major s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Je sais. Mais je… J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider.

- A trouver le sommeil sans vous abrutir de cachets ?

Sam hocha la tête.

- Racontez-moi.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha lentement avant de se lancer.

- Je fais des cauchemars.

- Je vois. Et ça vous réveille ?

- Oui. C'est très pénible et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me rendormir ensuite.

- Vous avez déjà essayé de prendre quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'ai essayé les tisanes, les bains chauds aux huiles essentielles, le lait chaud, la musique douce avant de dormir, mais il n'y a rien qui marche.

- Pas de somnifère ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle soupira.

- En règle générale, je les supporte assez mal, alors je préfèrerais éviter, si possible.

- Je vois. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?

- ça fait environ une semaine. Mais ça a empiré depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi.

- En toute franchise, major, je ne suis pas étonné. J'ai appris ce qui vous est arrivé. Vu le traumatisme que vous avez subi, je serais surpris que vous n'ayez pas de difficulté à dormir. Quand au fait que vous dormiez moins bien chez vous, ça ne m'étonne pas non plus. Tant que vous étiez à la base, vous aviez le Dr Fraiser et vos amis autour de vous, bref un environnement rassurant. Chez vous, vous vous retrouvez seule, sans rien ni personne pour calmer vos angoisses nocturnes.

- En effet.

- Vous devriez peut-être envisager d'aller dormir chez quelqu'un de qui vous vous sentez proche, au moins pour quelques jours. Vous y avez pensé ?

Sam baissa les yeux et s'agita de nouveau, visiblement gênée.

- J'ai essayé, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai mieux dormi.

- Bon. Alors pourquoi ne pas demander l'hospitalité à cette personne pour quelques temps ?

- C'est…délicat, répondit Sam, sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de virer au cramoisi.

En voyant sa réaction, McKenzie comprit aussitôt.

- Oh ! Vous, euh… Mais… Bon, cette personne, appelons-la Mr X, si vous voulez, il doit bien comprendre ce qui vous arrive, non ?

- Bien sûr, il est très compréhensif. Mais enfin, je ne peux pas passer mes nuits chez lui indéfiniment. Ce serait déplacé… Surtout en ce moment.

McKenzie soupira.

- Ecoutez, major, parlons franchement. Rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira de ce bureau. Nous parlons bien du colonel O'Neill, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam rougit derechef et opina de la tête.

- Bon, alors il me semble qu'il est mieux placé que personne pour comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Tel que je le connais, il ne vous fermera pas sa porte si vous le lui demandez. Et en ce qui concerne le Dr Kemper, puisque ça a l'air de vous préoccuper, eh bien il n'est pas autorisé à vous espionner. L'endroit où vous passez vos nuits ne le regarde pas, et si vous restez discrets tous les deux, il n'a aucune raison de le découvrir.

Sam leva vers lui un regard hésitant.

- Vous croyez ?

- Absolument.

- Alors c'est tout ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?

- Eh bien, lorsque vous en aurez envie, il serait sans doute souhaitable que vous puissiez parler à quelqu'un de ce que vous avez vécu. A moi, au colonel, au Dr Fraiser ou à qui vous voulez, peu importe.

Sam hocha la tête, visiblement peu désireuse de mettre ce conseil en pratique dans l'immédiat.

- Et je vais vous prescrire un calmant, quelque chose de doux qui vous aidera à vous détendre, poursuivit McKenzie en saisissant son bloc d'ordonnances. Ça devrait améliorer les choses. Pour le reste, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire que de laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Sam saisit l'ordonnance qu'il lui tendait et se leva. McKenzie l'imita et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez surmonté vos préjugés pour venir me voir.

Sam lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Merci, Dr…pour tout.

- De rien, major. Et je voulais vous dire… J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour vous et « Mr X » un de ces jours. Je crois que vous méritez d'être heureuse. Vous le méritez tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortir. Sam se retourna pour lui lancer un dernier regard de gratitude, puis tourna les talons et disparut au coin du couloir.

Le Dr McKenzie referma sa porte et soupira en hochant la tête.

- Je déteste ce règlement, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

*********

Sam était assise dans son labo depuis 5 bonnes minutes, à repasser en boucle dans sa tête sa conversation avec McKenzie. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Toc, toc !

Elle se détendit aussitôt en voyant Jack O'Neill passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Coucou ! la salua-t-il en entrant.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Mon colonel.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de revenir sur elle, et fronça les sourcils.

- Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore là ? Les Tok'ra sont partis depuis… (il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre)…plus d'une demi-heure. Vous devriez être rentrée chez vous. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours en congés.

Sam soupira.

- Je sais. Je vais y aller.

Elle ne fit toutefois aucun mouvement, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Carter ?

Sam releva les yeux vers lui, gênée. Il commençait visiblement à s'inquiéter, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. C'était tellement embarrassant ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se résolut néanmoins à se lancer.

- Mon colonel, vous voulez bien fermer la porte, s'il vous plaît ?

Jack lui lança un regard où la surprise le disputait à une inquiétude grandissante, mais ne posa pas de question et alla fermer la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte en entrant. Puis il vint se poster face à elle et attendit qu'elle parle.

- En fait, je suis allée voir le Dr McKenzie, avoua-t-elle.

Jack leva un sourcil, surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Pour quoi faire ?

A vrai dire, il se doutait un peu de la réponse, mais mieux valait en avoir confirmation.

- J'espérais qu'il pourrait m'aider à me débarrasser de mes cauchemars, répondit la jeune femme avec une petite moue désabusée.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il m'a prescrit un calmant et m'a conseillé de parler à quelqu'un. Il a dit qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps et que ça finirait par passer.

Jack retint la répartie sarcastique qui lui vint aux lèvres, et se contenta d'un « oh ! » qui résumait à lui tout seul la haute opinion qu'il avait des psychiatres, psychologues et autres « psy-quelque-chose » en général.

Sam esquissa un sourire, puis détourna le regard en s'agitant nerveusement.

- Il m'a aussi conseillé de ne pas rester seule chez moi la nuit, poursuivit-elle.

Alors c'était ça qui la tracassait ! Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle voulait lui demander l'hospitalité pour quelques temps et elle ne savait pas comment faire. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit.

- Carter, ma porte vous est ouverte nuit et jour, 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Vous le savez, non ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard hésitant.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Honnêtement, Carter, partager mon lit avec une jolie blonde n'est pas l'expérience la plus désagréable qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai connu pire, comme dérangement.

Sam rougit légèrement et lui adressa un de ces sourires éclatants dont elle avait le secret.

- Mmmh, alors je peux revenir ce soir ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Bien sûr que je suis sûr, arrêtez de vous tracasser.

- C'est juste que je me disais, enfin, compte tenu des circonstances, avec Kemper qui fourre son nez partout et tout ça, enfin… Je sais que le Général Hammond vous a demandé de garder vos distances avec moi.

Jack soupira bruyamment.

- Carter, pour le moment, ce cher Dr Kemper est le dernier de mes soucis. Vous êtes en convalescence, vous avez besoin de sommeil, et si vous avez besoin d'un vieux nounours vivant pour vous endormir, je suis là, quoi que Kemper puisse en penser. D'ailleurs, il n'a aucun moyen de savoir où vous passez vos nuits.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que le Dr McKenzie a dit.

- Vous avez parlé de ça à McKenzie ? s'étrangla Jack, aussi stupéfait qu'inquiet à cette idée.

- Disons qu'il l'a deviné tout seul, répondit Sam. Mais comme je vous le disais, il partage votre opinion à propos de Kemper. Et il m'a dit, enfin, vous aurez peut-être du mal à le croire, mais il m'a dit qu'il espérait que les choses finiraient par s'arranger pour nous.

- Il a dit ça ??

- Oui, et c'était sincère.

- Waoh ! C'est…surprenant. Mais bienvenu.

Sam acquiesça et sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. La cote de ce bon vieux McKenzie venait de faire une remontée fulgurante sur l'échelle de valeur de Jack O'Neill.

*********

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement. A la base, tout était calme. SG-1 était toujours en stand-by en attendant le retour de Sam, aussi Teal'c en profita pour aller passer quelques jours avec son fils. Quant à Daniel, il se joignit à SG-8, qui venait de découvrir d'intéressants artefacts dans un temple en ruine sur P4F-842. Jack resta donc seul à la base et en profita pour mettre à jour de la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau depuis un certain temps,à la grande joie du général Hammond. Le reste de son temps fut occupé par quelques sessions d'entraînement au pilotage de X-302 pour les nouvelles recrues et diverses réunions avec Hammond et les autres chefs d'équipes SG.

Sam, elle, profita de ses derniers jours de congés pour jardiner un peu – luxe qu'elle ne s'octroyait que trop rarement, et dont ses plates-bandes souffraient indéniablement, faire du tri dans sa penderie, du lèche-vitrine en ville, enfin, de manière générale, pour prendre le temps de vivre. Elle rejoignait Jack chez lui tous les soirs ; ils dînaient ensemble et passaient la soirée à discuter ou à regarder la télé, heureux de profiter de la compagnie de l'autre.

Les nuits restaient encore passablement agitées, et même les blagues de Jack sur son allure en T-shirt Simpsons ne parvenaient pas à empêcher Sam de voir venir le soir avec angoisse. Certes, elle dormait mieux que chez elle, mais les cauchemars venaient encore la visiter presque chaque nuit, la faisant se réveiller pâle, en nage et le cœur battant la chamade. Heureusement, Jack faisait preuve d'autant de patience que de compréhension, et ses bras étaient un refuge toujours disponible pour chasser les terreurs de ses songes. Blottie contre lui, le nez dans son T-shirt, elle finissait par se calmer et se rendormir, bercée par sa respiration et le tendre va-et-vient de sa main le long de son dos.

Au début, elle avait craint que ces cauchemars persistants n'entament l'estime que le colonel avait pour elle, mais cette crainte avait disparu au fil des jours, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il la regardait toujours de la même manière. Aucune trace de pitié condescendante dans ses yeux, seulement l'habituel respect teinté de complicité, et peut-être même, de plus en plus souvent, une tendresse qui ne transparaissait que rarement auparavant.

Le vendredi soir, Sam frappa à la porte de son supérieur aux environs de 18h45. Sa voiture était garée dans l'allée, elle savait donc qu'il était rentré, sans quoi elle se serait servie de son double de clés pour entrer. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que Jack ne vienne lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, mon colonel, le salua-t-elle.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il la fixait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il voulait parler mais que ses cordes vocales ne répondaient pas. Sam, devinant la cause de son trouble, lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Elle pensait bien que cette robe ne le laisserait pas indifférent, elle l'avait même choisie précisément pour cette raison. Bleue, sans manches, nouée autour du cou et assez largement décolletée, elle mettait superbement ses formes en valeur, tout en faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. _[ndr : vous vous souvenez de la robe que porte Sam au début de l'épisode Chimères, dans la scène du café avec Pete ? ben c'est cette robe-là. J'ai trouvé qu'elle était vraiment très belle avec, il fallait que je la mette quelque part !]_ Enfin, Jack se ressaisit et parvint à articuler quelques mots. Ou plutôt un mot.

- Waoh !

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

- C'est déjà ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois, si je me souviens bien, remarqua-t-elle.

Jack secoua la tête, complètement perdu.

- La dernière fois ?

- Oui, la dernière fois que j'ai mis une robe bleue. Mais entre nous, je préfère celle-ci, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise dedans.

Un éclair de compréhension illumina le regard de Jack, et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, l'autre n'était pas mal non plus, mais je dois dire que celle-ci remporte le concours haut la main, répondit-il en laissant ses yeux glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Sam sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur de son supérieur. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Est-ce que vous comptez m'inviter à entrer, ou bien suis-je condamnée à passer la nuit sur le perron ?

Jack ramena ses yeux sur le visage de son amie et vit qu'elle souriait malicieusement. Gêné, il s'écarta prestement et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Désolé, allez-y, je, euh…j'étais…distrait.

Sam sourit de plus belle en passant devant lui.

- J'avais remarqué. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Je meurs de faim !

Une assiette de pommes de terre au four accompagnées d'une grillade « spéciale Jack » plus tard, Sam s'étira, heureuse, le ventre rempli. Jack sourit en la voyant aussi à l'aise. Il était certain qu'elle était plus détendue avec lui qu'auparavant, et il appréciait ce changement, même si une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête persistait à lui murmurer que ce genre de situation pouvait se révéler plus que périlleux. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle en-dehors du travail, discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, des étoiles ou du sens de la vie, s'enflammer avec elle devant un match de hockey ou éclater de rire avec elle en jouant au Pictionary. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, si ? En tout cas, ce soir, il était bien décidé à ignorer sa petite voix intérieure et à profiter de la soirée. Le temps était particulièrement clément en cette fin du mois de juin et le ciel dégagé promettait d'offrir un magnifique spectacle à la nuit tombée. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle terminée, Jack proposa donc de profiter des conditions météo pour aller observer la voûte céleste. Sam ne se fit pas prier et le suivit sur le toit avec enthousiasme. Le ciel commençait tout juste à s'obscurcir et aucune étoile n'était encore visible, aussi les deux collègues s'assirent côte à côte en attendant la tombée de la nuit. Sam se perdit dans la contemplation du jardin en contrebas un long moment, et sursauta lorsque Jack lui adressa la parole.

- Un dollar pour vos pensées.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

- Oh, je pensais juste à la semaine prochaine.

- La semaine prochaine ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, la semaine prochaine ? demanda Jack en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Eh bien, je dois voir Janet lundi matin et si elle me donne le feu vert, je pourrai reprendre le travail.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Oui, mais je ne reprendrai pas les missions tout de suite. Je resterai à la base pendant encore quelques temps.

- Oh. Bon. Je suppose que vous êtes impatiente de retrouver vos réacteurs, votre microscope et tous vos gadgets ?

Sam sourit.

- Vous savez bien que ça m'amuse. Cela dit, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié ces quelques jours de congés. Les soirées, en particulier, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard bleu azur dans celui de Jack.

Il lui adressa un léger sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il à mi-voix. Ça va me manquer.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Ces moments privilégiés lui manqueraient à elle aussi. Jack serra brièvement sa main, puis se força à détourner les yeux pour les lever vers le ciel.

- Regardez, l'étoile du berger est levée ! remarqua-t-il en indiquant un point lumineux dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

Sam leva la tête et sourit.

- Ma mère me disait que l'étoile du berger était habitée par un ange et que si je me perdais, l'ange de l'étoile m'indiquerait toujours le chemin, parce qu'il veille sur tous les égarés.

- Belle histoire.

- Oui. Scientifiquement fausse, bien sûr, mais belle. Vous savez, quand j'étais petite, j'y croyais vraiment. Je me représentais un bel ange blond avec de jolies ailes assis sur son étoile, et j'étais rassurée de me dire qu'il m'aiderait si je me perdais.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis soupira.

- J'aimerais pouvoir y croire encore aujourd'hui.

Jack se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'impression d'être perdue ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur lui et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça m'arrangerait que quelqu'un m'indique le chemin que je dois prendre, avoua-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Personne ne peut décider de la route que vous devez suivre, à part vous. C'est votre choix, Sam.

- Parfois les choix sont difficiles à faire. Et parfois on n'a pas le choix, répondit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Elle sursauta presque lorsque Jack lui prit à nouveau la main.

- Peut-être qu'il faut parfois forcer un peu le destin, rétorqua-t-il, la voix ferme, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son expression soudain si déterminée la rendit perplexe. Elle ne savait plus où il voulait en venir.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme ça, répondit-il en attirant son visage vers le sien.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, les lèvres de Jack s'étaient posées sur les siennes, les capturant en un fervent baiser. Elle reprenait à peine ses esprits lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, visiblement soucieux de ne pas la brusquer. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était comme si toutes les barrières avaient sauté dans sa tête, et bientôt les lèvres chaudes de Jack annihilèrent toute pensée cohérente de son cerveau.

Si elle avait jamais nourri quelques doutes au sujet des sentiments de son colonel à son égard, ils venaient d'être désintégrés par la passion qu'il mettait dans ce baiser. Elle avait déjà embrassé des hommes qui n'avaient pour elle que des sentiments feints, aussi elle savait apprécier la différence. Et puis ces derniers jours lui avaient prouvé qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de quelque chose de physique ; les moments de complicité et de tendresse qu'ils avaient partagés ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce sujet. Aussi elle s'abandonna sans réserve à cette étreinte dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps. Les doigts de Jack couraient le long de ses bras, de sa nuque, se perdaient dans ses cheveux tandis que ses lèvres exploraient ses pommettes, la ligne de sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle pour reprendre son souffle un instant, le feu qui brûlait dans ses prunelles sombres la fit frissonner. Mais ce bref répit suffit à la faire revenir sur terre.

- Jack, on n'a pas le droit de faire ça, vous le savez, murmura-t-elle, tout en se maudissant intérieurement de détruire ce moment.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais, Sam, ce fichu règlement nous vole ce qu'on a de plus précieux.

Il soupira.

- Ecoutez, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire passer le bien commun et mon devoir avant mes intérêts personnels, mon confort ou mon bonheur. Mais je n'en peux plus. Merde, on risque nos vies toutes les semaines pour notre pays, et même pour la planète ! Il me semble qu'on mérite bien un peu de tranquillité en échange, non ?

- Le Dr Kemper n'est pas de votre avis, soupira Sam.

- Qu'il aille au diable !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, Jack avait peut-être raison. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils se sacrifiaient, et tout ça pour quoi ? Quelques médailles, une promotion de temps en temps, et la gratitude du Président. Maigre réconfort, et qui ne tenait pas chaud la nuit. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi et surtout la satisfaction d'aider des gens, de sauver des vies, même, et c'était ce qui les faisait continuer de se battre. Mais au point où ils en étaient, elle ne voyait pas ce que sa relation avec Jack pourrait changer à l'échelle de la galaxie. « C'est interdit par le règlement » devenait un prétexte un peu trop mince à ses yeux pour ne pas donner libre cours à ses sentiments.

Plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon, elle sourit.

- Disons qu'on n'est pas obligés de le crier sur les toits pour l'instant. Et Kemper ne restera pas à Cheyenne Mountain indéfiniment.

Un sourire dansa dans les yeux de Jack.

- Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, répondit-il.

- Oui mon colonel, approuva-t-elle, en appuyant son front contre le sien.

*********

- Tout m'a l'air OK, déclara Janet Fraiser en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'épaule de sa patiente.

Sam réajusta son T-shirt et sourit.

- Vos cicatrices sont belles, aucun signe d'infection, vous avez repris des couleurs, et de manière générale, vous avez l'air plutôt en forme.

- Je me sens bien, confirma la jeune femme.

- Vous mangez bien ?

Sam sourit, une vague image de Jack O'Neill maniant ses instruments devant son barbecue venant danser dans son esprit.

- Oui, très bien.

- Et vous dormez ?

- De mieux en mieux.

- Encore des cauchemars ?

- De temps en temps, mais ils sont de plus en plus espacés et j'ai moins de mal à me rendormir ensuite.

Janet opina, visiblement satisfaite.

- Bon, eh bien tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre. Je ne vois pas d'objection à ce que vous repreniez le travail. Enfin, si vous vous en sentez capable.

- Tout à fait.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller retrouver votre cher labo. Mais pas de surmenage, c'est compris ? Je ne veux pas vous voir ici après 18h.

- A vos ordres, docteur, acquiesça Sam en se levant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Janet hocha la tête et sourit.

- ça fait plaisir de vous voir en forme. Allez, filez d'ici. Je viendrai prendre un café avec vous dans la matinée, si j'ai le temps.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Merci, Janet.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est une Sam Carter joyeuse qui entra dans son labo – et fit un bond en y apercevant quelqu'un.

- Bon sang, mon colonel, vous m'avez fichu la trouille ! s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur la poitrine, en tentant de ramener son rythme cardiaque à la normale.

- Désolé, Carter, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- J'espère bien ! répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils.

Jack sourit et reposa l'objet qu'il était en train de triturer (au grand soulagement de Sam, qui ne tenait pas à voir un autre précieux artefact prêté par Daniel terminer sa vie prématurément entre les mains de Jack O'Neill).

- Alors, qu'a dit le doc ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Que tout va bien. Je reprends du service.

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit notablement.

- Ouais !!! J'avoue que ne plus vous entendre tenter de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de tous ces « trucs-muches technologiquement tellement plus avancés que les nôtres » commençait à me manquer.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- ça m'a manqué aussi, avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi, de faire mumuse avec tous vos jouets ou de me farcir le crâne avec vos explications ?

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

- Les deux !

Ce fut au tour du colonel de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire refusait de quitter son visage. Sentant qu'il commençait à se comporter comme un ado transi d'amour retrouvant sa dulcinée, il jugea préférable de s'éclipser avant de compromettre sérieusement sa réputation – et sa carrière par la même occasion.

- Bon, ben, puisque tout va bien, je vais vous laisser travailler. On se voit plus tard ?

- Bien sûr.

Il était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il se rappela brusquement quelque chose.

- Ah, au fait, j'allais oublier. Désolé de vous imposer ça le jour de votre retour, mais j'ai croisé notre cher ami le Dr Kemper tout à l'heure. Il voudrait vous voir.

Sam fit la moue.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas y couper ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Bon, très bien, soupira-t-elle. Dans ce cas, autant y aller tout de suite, je serai débarrassée.

Jack lui adressa un regard compatissant accompagné d'un petit sourire navré.

- Bonne chance !

Sam hocha la tête.

- Merci, mon colonel. J'en aurai bien besoin !

*********

Daniel ferma la porte de son bureau et se dirigea en hâte vers l'ascenseur. SG-8 devait déjà l'attendre en salle d'embarquement ; il allait encore être en retard. Il pressa le bouton d'appel en priant intérieurement l'appareil de se dépêcher d'arriver. Sa prière resta cependant sans effet, et il commençait à désespérer de voir ce fichu ascenseur arriver, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec un petit "ding" caractéristique. La nervosité du jeune archéologue baissa aussitôt d'un cran lorsqu'il reconnut la jolie blonde qui se trouvait dans la cabine.

- Sam ! De retour parmi nous ?

- Eh oui ! Vous allez quelque part ?

- En salle d'embarquement. Je pars pour P9J-378 dans cinq minutes.

- Alors montez, je vous dépose.

Daniel sourit et prit place à côté de son amie, qui avait déjà pressé le bouton du dernier niveau.

- Alors, comment ça va ? s'enquit-il en détaillant le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle avait repris des couleurs en semblait plutôt en forme.

- Mieux, répondit-elle. Je suis contente d'être là.

Daniel lui adressa un petit sourire entendu.

- Alors là, vous me surprenez ! Vous qui êtes toujours si pressée de quitter votre labo !

Sam lui envoya un petit coup à l'épaule.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer, Space Monkey. Il me semble que vous ne faites pas mieux que moi, dans ce domaine.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, reconnut-il. On est tous drogués au boulot, ici. Enfin bon, où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?

- Kemper, répondit Sam, laconique, avec un gros soupir.

- Quoi, déjà ?

- Apparemment, il est très impatient de me revoir.

- Je vois. Bon, eh bien, bon courage, alors, conclut Daniel, comme l'ascenseur arrivait au niveau 23.

- Merci. Bonne mission, répondit Sam en descendant. Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Les portes se refermèrent sur un Daniel faussement offusqué, et Sam hocha la tête en souriant. Oui, cet endroit lui avait manqué, et ses amis plus encore.

*********

Le Dr Kemper sursauta en entendant les coups frappés à sa porte. Il referma le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter, jeta un œil à sa montre et lança un "entrez !" sonore. Il fut relativement surpris de voir le major Samantha Carter entrer dans son bureau.

- Major Carter, ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me voir si vite !

Sam referma la porte et s'assit face à lui en réprimant un soupir exaspéré.

- Le colonel O'Neill m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler. Je préfère régler ça avant de me remettre au travail, sinon il y a de fortes chances pour que j'oublie.

- Je vois. Bon, eh bien, puisque vous êtes là…

Il fouilla une minute dans une pile de dossiers avant de mettre la main sur celui qu'il cherchait. Sam constata avec un soupir intérieur que c'était, et de loin, le plus volumineux de la pile. Kemper ne l'ouvrit même pas, mais saisit son bloc-notes et son stylo et griffonna rapidement le mot « Carter » en haut de la première feuille avant de relever les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

- Bon, major, nous avons déjà discuté de tout ça, alors j'irai droit au but. Je pense que vous êtes une femme intelligente, et aussi certainement un bon officier. Mais nous savons tous les deux comment marchent les choses, dans l'armée. C'est encore un milieu d'hommes et je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour une femme d'y faire son trou, et encore moins de gravir les échelons. Et parfois, il arrive malheureusement que certains officiers masculins profitent de leur position pour s'attirer les faveurs de leurs subalternes féminines.

- Attendez, je vous arrête tout de suite, le coupa Sam. Vous pensez que c'est mon cas ? Que le colonel O'Neill "profite de sa position pour s'attirer mes faveurs" ?

- Je l'ignore, major. Mais j'ai déjà vu des cas de ce genre, où les officiers de sexe féminin avaient assez peu le loisir de dire non si elles tenaient à leur carrière.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais que ça existe, Dr, et je trouve ça vraiment navrant, mais pas ici. Et surtout pas de la part du colonel O'Neill. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- Vraiment ? Il est célibataire, pourtant, et vous êtes une jolie femme, major. Il aurait pu être tenté.

- Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il respecte ses collègues, hommes et femmes de la même manière. Si vous me posez ce genre de questions, c'est que vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas.

- Peut-être. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. Mais si vous me dites qu'il ne vous a jamais forcée à faire quoi que ce soit, ou eu un comportement ou des paroles déplacés…

- Jamais, l'interrompit Sam froidement. Pas une seule fois. Il aurait pu, d'autres l'auraient sûrement fait à sa place, mais Jack O'Neill n'est pas ce genre d'homme, et il n'est pas ce genre d'officier. Et je n'ai jamais couché pour monter les échelons. Est-ce suffisamment clair ?

Kemper esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

- Oui, tout à fait. Je vous remercie, major. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail.

- En effet, répondit Sam en se levant. Au revoir, Dr.

- Au revoir, major.

*********

- Il vous a demandé quoi ??? s'étrangla Daniel en reposant bruyamment sa tasse de café.

- Si le colonel avait jamais tenté d'abuser de sa position hiérarchique pour me mettre dans son lit, répéta Sam avec un soupir. Enfin, ce ne sont pas vraiment les mots qu'il a employés, mais c'était ce que ça voulait dire.

Daniel secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est répugnant ! Quel… Il n'y a même pas de mot pour décrire ce genre d'individu ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Grosse limace visqueuse ? proposa Sam.

- Pire que ça.

- Gros symbiote visqueux ?

Daniel regarda sa coéquipière, assise face à lui devant une tasse de thé fumante, qui essayait de prendre les choses à la légère et de faire de l'humour malgré l'outrecuidance et la grossièreté sans nom dont venait de faire preuve le Dr Kemper, et il sourit.

- Mouais, gros symbiote visqueux, c'est pas mal, approuva-t-il.

Sam lui rendit son sourire et prit une petite gorgée de thé.

- Enfin, apparemment, il a fait le tour de la question. Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus rester parmi nous bien longtemps.

- ça ne sera pas une perte.

- Non, c'est sûr. Il ne me manquera pas.

- Qui est-ce qui ne vous manquera pas ?

Sam leva les yeux et vit Jack O'Neill s'arrêter devant leur table, suivi de Teal'c.

- Kemper, répondit-elle en grimaçant, comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom la dégoûtait. Il semblerait qu'il ait fini de poser ses questions tordues à tout le monde, donc j'imagine qu'il va bientôt plier bagage.

- Ouaip, répondit Jack en s'asseyant à côté de Daniel. C'est officiel, je viens de voir le général Hammond. Notre cher ami s'en va demain matin, il doit aller remettre son rapport au Président la semaine prochaine.

- Eh ben voilà une bonne nouvelle, apprécia Daniel en levant sa tasse.

- En effet, acquiesça Teal'c en prenant la place libre près de Sam.

- On va pouvoir recommencer à respirer un peu plus librement, commenta Jack en jetant un regard à sa jeune subordonnée.

Elle hocha la tête et soupira.

- Espérons que le Président ne trouvera rien d'alarmant dans son rapport.

- Carter, tout ce que ce type a récolté, ce sont des ragots et des bruits de couloirs. Le Président ne peut pas se contenter de ça pour intenter quelque chose contre nous. On n'accuse pas les gens sans preuve.

- Je sais, mon colonel. Vous avez raison. Mais je me sentirai quand même plus tranquille quand tout ça sera officiellement terminé.

*********

Une semaine plus tard, les quatre membres de SG-1 se trouvaient en salle de briefing pour une réunion avec le général Hammond.

- Nous avons reçu un message de la Tok'ra il y a environ 15 minutes, commença le général. A propos de Ba'al.

Tous se tendirent à ce nom. Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam : la jeune femme avait gardé un air détaché et professionnel, mais la rigidité de sa position et la soudaine pâleur de son visage laissaient deviner ses émotions. Hammond aussi sembla s'en rendre compte et il poursuivit presque à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser en parlant trop fort.

- Un de leurs agents l'a localisé dans un autre système. Il semblerait donc qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir avant la destruction de son vaisseau.

- ça, il fallait s'y attendre, commenta Jack amèrement. Ce type est plus glissant qu'une anguille. Il arrive toujours à s'en sortir. Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Mais sans vaisseau mère, il doit être affaibli, nota Daniel.

- En effet, répondit le général. D'après les Tok'ra, il se terre sur une des planètes qu'il contrôle et il se fait servir par la population, tout en essayant de recruter de nouveaux Jaffas. Votre petite visite lui a coûté cher. Il se pourrait même qu'il tente de se mettre au service d'un Goa'uld plus puissant.

- C'est très probable, estima Teal'c. Il jouera les vassaux dévoués le temps de reconstituer ses forces.

- Et après ? demanda Jack.

- Après, il attaquera probablement ce Goa'uld pour lui prendre ses Jaffas et ses vaisseaux. Les Goa'uld n'ont aucune loyauté.

- ça, c'est pas un scoop, grommela Jack. Cela dit, tant qu'ils s'entre-tuent, ils nous fichent la paix. On va pas s'en plaindre.

- C'est aussi l'avis de nos amis Tok'ra, reprit le général, et ils vous remercient encore pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Ouais, ben faudrait quand même pas que ça devienne une habitude, non plus, rétorqua Jack. On veut bien être gentils et leur filer un coup de main de temps en temps, mais là, ça a bien failli nos coûter cher. Alors la prochaine fois qu'ils ont une mission suicide à nous confier, ils se débrouillent.

Hammond sourit.

- Je ferai passer le message, colonel.

- Merci, mon général.

- Bien, ce sera tout. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les quatre coéquipiers se levèrent en même temps que le général et s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce lorsque celui-ci les rappela.

- Ah, au fait, j'ai failli oublier : j'ai reçu ce matin des nouvelles de Washington.

- De Washington ? répéta Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le Dr Kemper a remis son rapport au Président, expliqua Hammond.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard nerveux.

- Et alors ? interrogea Daniel, se faisant le porte-parole de ses compagnons.

- Alors le Président m'a appelé ce matin pour me complimenter sur mon personnel. Il a dit qu'il aimerait que toutes les bases de ce pays soient entre les mains de gens aussi "compétents, intègres et dévoués leur travail et à la nation", ce sont ses mots.

Daniel tourna un regard surpris vers le général.

- Mais alors, Kemper… Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis dans son rapport ?

- Il faut croire qu'il s'est contenté de rapporter ce qu'il a pu observer, finalement.

- Eh ben, qui l'eut cru ? s'exclama le jeune archéologue.

- Oui, tout arrive, opina Hammond. En tout cas, je suis content qu'il ait présenté les faits, et seulement les faits, au Président. Ce n'est que justice, et je partage tout à fait l'opinion de notre Commandant en Chef. Vous faites de l'excellent travail, conclut le général en les embrassant du regard, la fierté le disputant à la satisfaction sur son visage.

- Merci, mon général, répondit Jack au nom de l'équipe.

Hammond hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Il allait entrer dans son bureau lorsqu'il lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Au fait, le Président a aussi évoqué une possible médaille pour vous quatre.

Il considéra un moment les mines ébahies de ses subordonnés, puis il referma sa porte avec un petit sourire.

*********

Le lendemain étant un vendredi, Jack avait décidé d'organiser une petite soirée SG-1 chez lui pour fêter l'heureux dénouement de cette pénible affaire. Aussi à 19h, c'est avec une bonne humeur non feinte qu'il accueillit Teal'c, Daniel, Sam et Janet, qui faisait quasiment partie de l'équipe à force de soigner les bobos des uns et des autres.

- Entrez, entrez, tout le monde ! Allez-y, faites comme chez vous !

Daniel leva le nez en entrant et sourit.

- Barbecue, Jack ?

- Evidemment ! répondit l'interpellé avec un grand sourire. Vous savez bien que c'est ma spécialité !

- Votre seule et unique spécialité, d'ailleurs, si on omet l'omelette à la bière, que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir avaler, commenta Sam.

Jack tourna vers elle un regard faussement outré.

- Major ! Seriez-vous par hasard en train de critiquer les talents culinaires de votre supérieur ?

- Pas du tout, mon colonel. Je ne critique pas, je constate.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Bon, d'accord. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi insubordonnée. Pour votre peine, venez donc m'aider à préparer la salade !

Daniel étouffa un rire assez peu discret à ces mots, et Sam se retourna, les poings sur les hanches.

- Vous, au lieu de rigoler, venez donc me donner un coup de main !

- Excellent ! approuva Jack. Deux aides en cuisine, ça devrait aller. Messieurs dames, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir sur la terrasse, on s'occupe de tout, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Teal'c et Janet.

Le Jaffa et la jeune femme ne se firent pas prier et filèrent dehors où Jack avait mis la table, pendant que Sam et Daniel suivaient le maître de maison à la cuisine.

- Bon, euh, Carter, vous pouvez faire la sauce, et vous, Daniel, je vous charge de couper les pommes de terre. Vous allez y arriver ?

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Sam, elle, se mit à l'ouvrage en fredonnant doucement. Daniel sourit.

- Encore en train de fredonner, Sam ? Décidément, je vous trouve bien joyeuse, en ce moment !

Sam leva les yeux du saladier, confuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Depuis quelques temps, vous êtes toujours en train de siffloter, de chantonner, expliqua Daniel.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

- Oh oui ! Le matin en arrivant, en prenant votre café, et même l'autre jour en réparant cette inestimable pièce de technologie alien que le colonel McPherson a cassée en revenant de P4X-931.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute, enfin pas vraiment, tout le monde sait que ce pauvre Steve a deux mains gauches. Il casse tout ce qu'il touche, le pauvre !

- Oui, eh bien d'habitude, il se serait quand même pris un savon pour ça, répliqua Daniel. Mais là, non, vous avez pris la chose avec le sourire et vous l'avez à peine disputé.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- L'appareil n'était pas vraiment cassé, juste un peu abîmé. Ça m'a amusée de le réparer.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Vous prenez tout du bon côté.

Sam haussa à nouveau les épaules et se remit à touiller énergiquement sa sauce de salade.

- Jack, j'ai fini avec les pommes de terre ! appela Daniel une minute plus tard.

- OK ; très bien, vous avez gagné le droit d'aller vous asseoir avec vos petits camarades, répondit Jack. Tenez, emportez le jus de fruits pour Teal'c, pendant que vous y êtes. J'emmènerai les bières.

Daniel attrapa le pack de jus d'orange que Jack lui lança et sortit, laissant ses deux amis seuls dans la cuisine.

- Alors, Carter, vous fredonnez beaucoup, en ce moment ? C'est vrai ? interrogea Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle, un rien gênée. Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Jack leva un sourcil.

- Oh, fredonnement inconscient ! Intéressant !

Sam le fixa un instant et sourit.

- J'ai peut-être quelques raisons d'être joyeuse, reconnut-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Peut-être bien, approuva Jack en se rapprochant davantage.

Il leva la main et rabattit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, tout en la fixant de ses grands yeux sombres. Sam frissonna et ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Jack sourit et répondit à la demande muette de la jeune femme en capturant ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Elle y répondit avec joie et ferveur, tandis que les doigts de Jack se perdaient délicieusement dans ses cheveux.

Un léger toussotement les fit bondir et se séparer précipitamment. Sur le pas de la porte se tenaient Daniel, Janet et Teal'c, tous trois en train de les dévisager d'un air plus ou moins surpris.

- Ah, tiens, vous êtes là ! lança Jack en grimaçant un sourire, alors que les joues de Sam menaçaient de détrôner l'écrevisse ébouillantée sur l'échelle des "choses les plus rouges qui existent au monde".

- Euh, oui, répondit Daniel. Et visiblement, on dérange.

- Quoi ? Oh, non, pas du tout ! protesta Jack. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser ça ?

- Oh, j'en sais rien, mais en principe les gens n'aiment pas trop qu'on les interrompe quand ils ont la langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle n'est pas du tout sensée s'y trouver.

- Daniel ! protesta Janet à voix basse, tout en étouffant tant bien que mal un gloussement.

C'était à présent au tour de Jack de virer lentement mais sûrement au cramoisi.

- Euh, bon, écoutez, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Carter et moi, on était juste en train de, euh…

- Vous rouler un patin ? proposa Daniel, qui dissimulait de plus en plus difficilement son amusement.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est ce que vous croyez, capitula Jack.

- N'est-ce pas formellement interdit par les règlements militaires, O'Neill ? questionna Teal'c en levant son fameux sourcil.

- Si, et on a décidé qu'on s'en fichait, répondit Sam, la résolution prenant finalement le pas en elle sur la mortification.

- Mais on apprécierait assez de ne pas finir en cour martiale, ajouta Jack, alors si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous…

- Bien sûr, O'Neill.

- Pas de problème, on sera muets comme des carpes, approuva Janet.

- Des vraies tombes, renchérit Daniel. D'ailleurs, on n'a rien vu, on n'est au courant de rien. Tenez, j'emporte la bière, et on vous laisse.

Le jeune archéologue se saisit du pack de bière posé sur la table et quitta aussitôt la pièce, suivi de près par Teal'c et Janet. Sam et Jack les regardèrent partir, bouche bée.

- Vous me devez 20$, Daniel Jackson, leur parvint la voix sonore du Jaffa.

- Je sais, Teal'c, je sais, répondit Daniel de mauvaise grâce.

- Mais comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'ils finiraient par craquer ? interrogea Janet.

- Il y a un proverbe sur Chulak qui dit : « L'amour est comme un animal sauvage ; même si on tente de l'enfermer, il finit toujours par s'échapper. »

- C'est bien dit, approuva la jeune médecin.

- Les vieux proverbes ont toujours raison, je suppose, soupira Daniel.

- En effet, répondit Teal'c, et même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, les deux amoureux savaient qu'à cet instant, le Jaffa souriait.

FIN


End file.
